The Crone
by AyJay
Summary: Sam is having dreams from the past. But not his past, someone elses. What is his link to this new evil? And the woman at the end of the dreams, will saving her cost Sam and Dean more than they're willing to pay.
1. Dreams

(A/N: Baba Yaga is NOT my creation, she is from Russian folklore and I have borrowed her name for the following story. A big shout-out to '_The Dooby Gang'_ over at the IMDb site who allowed me to bring 'Baba Yaga' into one of our story threads, thought I might extend the story here...)

Disclaimer: (Don't own anything 'Supernatural' related, but the story is mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone**

**Chapter One.**

_The old woman sat in her cottage watching the two men through the veil of smoke. Her eyes glowed a fierce red, the fury in them tangible. Her grey hair was flying out behind her by an unfelt wind as her hands gripped the arms of her rocking chair, her knuckles white. Her stomach churned with rage, her mouth was drawn down in an unending sneer. Her black robes rustled around her like snakes coiling around their prey, the charms around her neck, wrists and ankles sounding a soulless echo. She peered into the veil of smoke, trying to get closer, she needed a woman, not a man. Why was she being showed these two? No! She tore her hands from the arms of her chair and picked up her Staff; she spat on the top of it, rubbing the moisture into the eyes of her long dead child. She closed her eyes and whispered in the language of her people, a language now long forgotten. She, the last of her kind now; hated, reviled, cursed….hunted. She slowly opened her eyes, looked at the Staff and whispered __**"Show me"**__The child's eyes snapped open, the red glow from its sockets like rubies dancing a macabre dance of the dead. She waved the Staff across the veil of smoke and was taken back to a time she would rather forget…._

_-------------- _

They were a peaceful people….in the beginning. They lived off the land, paying their respects to the Mother that nourished them and always giving back for what they took. They were a nomadic people, 'gypsies' they were sometimes called and they smiled at the term. Let _the others_ call them what they liked, they were a people who knew their place in this realm and understood the limitations placed on those not like them. The children were bought up with an understanding of who they were, how they were different from the others they shared this place with and they were taught compassion and empathy for those around them, even those that ridiculed them. Sometimes it was a hard lesson to learn, an even harder lesson to practice.

Her people had learned early on that the length of their lives created distrust and fear amongst others in this world. The nomadic lifestyle was their only way, moving on when _the others_ started to get suspicious. Their magic kept strictly private, never would they allow _the others_ to see it. They had learned that lesson the hard way.

Her birth had been prophesised by the Shaman. Once every two thousand years one of her would be born. One to lead her people. One to which all would turn when trouble befell them. One to which they would be bound for an eternity. One to which much would be laid on her shoulders. One to which life would be cruel. That part was kept from her.

The celebrations lasted for weeks before and after her birth. Great gifts were given to their gods as her mother made the sacrifice. Her life for her child's. She screamed as she felt the knife drive into her mother's heart. Her people believing it a scream of power, not believing a child, minutes old, could scream out her sorrow. The Shaman held her high as her people rejoiced, her mothers blood drying on her small body, her life now beginning it's journey.

She was a happy child, never wanting for anything but she yearned for more. Something she knew she needed but was unable to put into words. Something that stirred deep within her, that she believed would fill the void in her heart, the emptiness in her soul. Something that was on the tip of her tongue, something just out of reach.

She played with the other children but they were wary of her. Their parents telling them to be careful, not to upset her, to do as she asked, to cater to her. She had but one friend. He would always tell her the truth, no matter how much his parents scolded him. He would not let her win the games they played just because of who she was. He played pranks on her, he argued with her and he was the only one that laughed when she fell on her face. When his parents beat him for that transgression, she came to his defence, arguing with the Elders that being open and honest was NOT deserving of a beating but should be praised. Wasn't that the way of her people? They had said she was wise beyond her years…she said she was just being a friend.

They had been inseparable. He would drag her on all his exploits, telling her that he didn't care who she was, she was a kid like him and it was their duty to have fun. _"Get into trouble, you mean"_ she had said with a smile. He had grinned at her and nodded. He took many a beating for her but it didn't matter to him, she was the one person who seemed to understand him, knew that there was more out there than what the Elders told them. Who didn't tease him when he was caught daydreaming instead of doing his chores, who didn't laugh at him when he couldn't do his magic properly. Who listened to him when he told her his dreams, his dreams of leaving this place, seeing the world….all of it, not just what they Elders wanted them to see. They were big dreams for an eight year old boy.

As the years passed, her father tried to make her distance herself from the boy but she wouldn't hear of it. He was her best friend, a true friend….her _only_ friend. The Elders took her aside and spoke plainly to her. She would one day be their leader, she had to distance herself from all of them if she was to fulfil her role, to fulfil the prophecy. She could not have friends, it didn't work that way. She had a destiny and he wasn't part of it. She shook her head, she needed his friendship it was the one thing that kept her grounded, kept her sane. If she were to lead her people, wouldn't she be a better leader if she experienced what they all did? There was no talking her out of it. The Elders let it go for now.

She sat by the river, watching as he tried to catch fish and laughing every time he came back with nothing. He had grown into a man and she knew he longed to leave this place. She knew their friendship held him here and it pained her. She could never leave this place but _he_ could. She would tell him to go…to live the life for which she longed. She laughed as he failed again. He came back and sat next to her, grinning, he didn't mind that he'd caught nothing. He had always lived in the moment, taking pleasures in the most simple of things. Most thought him simple in the mind but she knew better, she saw the intelligence behind his blue eyes, the mischief in them also. He didn't care for learning the lessons of the Elders, he understood more could be learned by experience. She would miss him desperately.

She took his hand and told him it was time for him to go, to live the dreams he shared with her when they were children. He shook his head, no…not without her. She smiled and said her place was here, she had no choice but to stay. She would miss his friendship more than she could tell him but she knew if he stayed it would slowly kill him. He looked out over the river and shook his head again, he couldn't leave he said. It would break his heart. He looked into her soft brown eyes and told her he loved her, had loved her since they were children. He knew she didn't love him but that was okay, he was happy just loving her. He brushed her tears away with his fingers, asking her not to cry, not to feel sad. It was her turn to shake her head, these were tears of happiness, not sadness, for she loved him too. Their first kiss was to be the beginning of the end.

The Elders wouldn't allow it. She could not marry, especially him. He was below her standards, he was dim-witted, unreliable an embarrassment to them all. Her father forbade it. She wouldn't listen. She loved this man. This was what her heart had yearned for all those years ago, she would not give him up. They argued, they yelled and they tried to use their magic on both of them but there was no breaking their bond. Her father went to see him, to explain to him that he was not worthy of her but he would not listen either. He loved her he said, and she loved him. It was as simple as that.

Her people were in disarray, never in their long history had this happened. They blamed the Elders for allowing the friendship to develop. She should have been kept away from the other children, she should not have been allowed to have friends. They had made a mistake. The Shaman tried to step in, the omens he had seen were not good. She had to stop seeing him, it would be the end of her people. She refused. The omens were wrong she said. How could something that felt so right be the destruction of her people? No. They would marry, there was no talking them out of it.

Her father, the Shaman and one of the Elders came for him one night. If she wouldn't listen then there was only one thing they could do. They didn't count on him fighting for his life, fighting for the right to live their lives together.

She found him standing in the moonlight, covered in the blood of her father and the Shaman, the mischief his eyes always held now gone. She knew there was only one way to save him. They left that night, under the cover of darkness, taking nothing with them, knowing her people would come after them. To kill him and bring her back to where she belonged. But they were wrong, she belonged with the man at her side. _That_ was her destiny.

The Elder that survived that night told her people that the man had murdered the Shaman and her father and stolen her from them. A blood war started. His family knew the truth. It was their son they had tried to kill, for no other reason than loving the woman. Sides were taken. Her people were divided. Mighty battles were fought over the truth, a truth that was lost in lies. Her people were without a leader, without purpose. They turned on each other, the lessons of the past now also lost. A race that was once proud and strong now in the throes of battle, of murder, of evil.

The man and the woman fled their people, hiding with those that took pity on them but never staying in one place too long. They had made that mistake once and it had cost their protectors their lives. They would not make the same mistake again. There was already too much blood on their hands.

They were married in a simple ceremony. A day she would remember forever. A day of pure happiness. She longed for nothing more than her life with this man and he longed for nothing more than his life with her. They knew they were being hunted, it didn't matter. They would not be separated and they would not go back. They moved from village to village, town to town; changing their names, their appearance. A life on the run. They'd never been happier.

Her people were not her people anymore. Their thirst for revenge, their hunger for blood grew strong and their magic changed. They were a tainted people. They had turned their backs on the old ways and had embraced the new. They still gave back to the land on which they lived, only now instead of offerings of thanks and prayer they were offerings of blood. The magic grew strong, grew dark and when they ran out of children to offer they stole children from _the others_. The magic grew, taking on a life of it's own. _It _now ruled her people but they never forgot who started this and neither did the magic. It wanted her and it would have her.

The realm was in crisis. The other races, those that were like them, long lived and with powerful magic saw the dangers ahead. A 'Gathering' was put in place and the leaders of the other races came together to see how best to stop the destruction of these people and to stop the destruction of those races around them. The new Shaman was called in to speak with them, to try and see reason. He was unrepentant in his actions, saying his people now lived the lives for which they were truly destined. They would not stop until the man and woman were dead. Their sacrifice would appease the gods, until then the blood wars would continue; the sacrifices would continue. It was their way now. He left it with them, he did not care if the man or woman were ever found, the magic was their only leader, it would _never_ be appeased.

Their child was born healthy and strong. She came into the world without a sound. Her blue eyes staring at her father as he delivered her, her mother crying tears of joy as she watched her husband hold their child. He looked at his wife, the wonder and the mischief now returned to his eyes. She had saved him and he had saved her. No sacrifice was made.

The Immortals and the Ancients were at loggerheads. Some believed the sacrifice of two was worth the saving of many. Others believed no such sacrifice could ever be made without repercussions. Repercussions that would echo through the ages. A decision could not be reached. Both races were torn. They had lived in this realm for longer than their memories cared to sustain them, never before had something such as this happened. Something that threatened the very existence of not only their races but all the races that inhabited this realm. The elders of the Immortals and Ancients struggled with a decision. Months turned into years and the realm fell into a time of darkness, the mortals were unaware of the war that waged around them, believing the wars _they_ were fighting were for themselves, not realising it was the impact of the evil unleashed by the woman's people. There was nothing the Immortals or Ancients could do. To save the realm they had to deliver the man and the woman.

She sat on the dry earth in front of their cottage and smiled as she watched her husband follow their child around the small yard. Both of them laughing as she fell on her ass and cried out in frustration. His blue eyes twinkled when he looked at her and she loved him more then than she had ever loved him. He picked up his daughter and held her close, she giggled at her father as she grabbed at his nose. He looked at his wife and smiled. She was the last thing he saw as the arrow pierced his heart. She screamed as he fell, fell backwards, to try and save his child; not realising he would drive the arrow into her. She ran to them, her family; falling to her knees as she pulled them to her, willing them to live, begging them not to leave her. She howled her anguish up to the sky and when her people took her, ripping her husband and child's bodies from her grasp, her mind snapped. True evil had just been unleashed.

They took her back to her people, to where she belonged. It was an arduous journey, one filled with the victory cries of her people and the silent, staring eyes of the woman. She was bought to the new Shaman who explained that she was to be sacrificed to the magic, their new leader. She nodded, she didn't want to live this life without her husband and child. The Shaman told her how the Immortals and Ancients had helped in her deliverance. She blinked. Did she not see how important she was? This sacrifice would appease _all_ the races. She blinked.

That night, they led her to the altar. She walked willingly, her head held high, her step not faltering. She could feel the evilness around her, the evilness that had embraced her people and her people had embraced it in return. She lay herself down on the altar and whispered quietly as the Shaman raised his dagger. Her people cheered, the excitement of the sacrifice travelling like a wave through them. He plunged the dagger into her heart and screamed as fire travelled up his arm, engulfing him. Her people stopped their cheering, confused when the woman sat up and pulled the dagger from her heart. Confusion turned to fear, fear to terror as the black magic embraced it's new host. She screamed her new name to them, letting them know who would be their destroyer _"I AM BABA YAGA! YOUR CREATION! YOUR DESTRUCTION!"_

When she was done, no one was left alive. They had killed her family, they had killed her and they had paid the ultimate price.

She turned from the massacre, a smile on her lips. It wasn't finished, it had only just begun. One race was gone…there were two more to destroy. The Immortals and the Ancients, they too had played a part in the death of her family. She would not rest until she saw the last of them from this earth.

The dark magic in her grew, believing it controlled her. It was wrong.

_The veil of smoke changed. She now saw a woman, was this the one she needed? She saw the woman lean over the body of a dead man, saw her remove a dagger….the old woman shook her head…it couldn't be…'Odin's Dagger', only an Ancient could hold it. She heard the whisperings of that old language, there was no doubt. She saw the woman resurrect the man. She smiled, this was better than she had hoped. She had just needed a host, she knew her body grew weak, would not last another year. Her revenge wasn't complete, there were still Ancients and Immortals that walked this earth. When 'The Covenant' had invoked her power, she knew this was the way to continue her lust for revenge. She gave them what they wanted but she asked for much in return. They were willing to give it. She needed a sacrifice, a special sacrifice…one like hers. But this? This was fate. True revenge. Unleashing one of their own on them. What better way to destroy the Ancient race. The Immortals could wait. Baba Yaga rose out of her chair, she would begin the journey to that hellish place called New York, to begin her work and continue her vengeance. But the men….why had she been shown the two men? She would worry about that when the time came. For now, she had to get to the woman._

----------------------------

Sam's eyes snapped open. _What _the hell kind of dream was that? It wasn't a vision, not a death vision, the kind he was slowly starting to get used to…this was something else. It was like he was watching it through someone else's eyes. He had felt every emotion the person…no, not person, it was a woman. He was sure of it. He had felt the happiness, the pain, the grief and the hatred. The hatred that had chilled him. And she had been watching him and Dean … he didn't like that. And the woman at the end… someone was coming for her, that woman was coming for her. So maybe it wasn't quite a death vision but he had a feeling that if he and Dean didn't find her then maybe it would be.

He sat up in the crappy bed of their latest motel, switched on the light, reached over to the other bed where his brother was crashed out and shook him awake…

"Dean, Dean…dude, wake up"

Dean groaned "Sammy, no…please…." he looked at his watch and groaned more loudly "I've only been asleep for four freakin' hours Sam, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Sam grinned "Get up, dude…we got work to do"

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Connections

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chatper Two.**

Sam and Dean sat at a back booth in a roadside diner, Dean was on his third cup of strong black coffee trying to take in what Sam was telling him. It just wasn't sinking in. Sam sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, then back up and through his mop of hair.

"Look, I _know_ this isn't like all the other dreams I've had…it _wasn't _a death vision by normal standards Dean, but I'm _telling_ you, if we don't find this woman…the one from the end of the dream, it _will_ be"

"But you didn't actually _see_ her death"

"No. I saw a whole lot of other weird shit. She was just at the end. But this… _thing_, this _evil_…it's coming for her. I know it"

"And we have to stop it" said Dean, a faint hint of exasperation in his voice "Sammy, look. We don't even know for sure if this was even real. It could have been your subconscious…"

Sam shook his head "No, Dean. I'm _telling_ you. This …whatever the hell it is, is coming for her and its bad, dude. I'm talking _yellow-eyed _bad"

Dean sighed, there was no way that Sam was going to let this one go. And Sam's visions had never been wrong before and even if this wasn't _technically_ a vision, if Sam believed it was something they had to look into…then he'd go along with him for now. Besides, he was just too damn tired to argue with him anymore.

"Alright, tell me what you know"

Sam sat forward in his chair "Okay, I didn't hear a lot of words…it was more like watching a movie. A movie from ages ago…"

"Like what? The fifties?"

Sam laughed "No, dude…like _centuries _ago…even longer, I think. I don't remember too much…it flashed through my head pretty quickly…but…I…it was like I was watching a woman grow up. I saw her as a child, a little girl, a woman….there was some bad, bad shit at the end. Sacrifices. Lots of them. Mainly children…it was awful" he lowered his eyes "I _heard _them scream, Dean. The kids…" he shook his head "I _never _want to hear that again"

"What else, Sammy?" he asked softly.

"Magic. These…this…race of people used magic…I think it was _good _magic at first but then it changed, it had something to do with the woman…and her…husband I think. But then…I remember a _huge_ gathering of people…different races, with magic as well. I'm not sure what it was about but it had something to do with the woman" he shook his head, the more he thought about the dream the less he seemed to remember. It was like by talking about it, by bringing it to life, he actually took the life out of it.

"What about the woman, the one at the end?" asked Dean.

Sam looked up at Dean "_That_ I remember. She resurrected someone, Dean. I'm serious. This guy was _dead _and she bought him back. I'm not shitting you. She had this dagger, it had a name too, the dagger I mean. It's important, Dean cause the woman, the evil one, it _meant _something to her. I heard a word…something like 'old' or …'aged'…but that's not quite it" he shook his head.

"And we were in it too"

Sam nodded "Right at the beginning. She was _watching_ us, dude. You and me, drinking at a seedy bar somewhere"

"Well that sounds like us" he grinned "well more me really. Were you sulking in a corner somewhere?"

"Hilarious" he shook his head at his brother "Dude, she was_ pissed_ when she saw us. Like we weren't supposed to be there"

"So you're saying she knows who we are?" asked Dean.

"I don't think so….more like she wasn't what…or _who_ she was looking for. She was looking for the woman, the one at the end of the dream"

Dean sighed "It's not a lot to go on, Sam. I mean do you even remember what the woman looks like?"

Sam smiled: "Yeah, but I can do better than that, dude. She's in New York"

------------------

The woman sat on the bed in the room above the bar, spinning her dagger in her hand as she thought about what she'd just done. She should _not_ have bought him back, the Elders were NOT happy with her but she'd had no choice. He'd been an innocent and according to her people, the innocent were _never _expendable. She'd told them that but they'd said she interpreted their 'Laws' as _she_ saw fit and that it was not _her_ job to do so. She would be _instructed _about those she was allowed to resurrect, not make the decision on her own.

She'd already been given a final warning so she guessed she'd just stepped over that imaginary line they'd drawn in the sand. She smiled to herself. Well if they kept bloody well redrawing the line, she couldn't help _but_ step over it.

She stood up, went to her bag and pulled out her swords. The swords her parents had given her hundreds of years ago. They were sharpened to perfection, they always were, but she sat back down on the bed and sharpened them again. The repetition of it always seemed to calm her. And she _needed _to calm herself, the Elders were sending someone to 'talk' to her. Yeah, right. Talk. She'd heard what had happened to the others when they'd had _their_ talks. So why the bloody hell was she waiting? She sighed, because she just couldn't walk away from a fight, that's why. And they knew it. They knew she'd stay for no other reason than arguing her case. She also knew that they would listen to her. Listen to her because of who she was…because of who her parents had been.

She re-sheathed her swords and put them back in her bag and sat down to wait. She thought back to the man, the man who now had no memory of what had happened but who would now live a life with his wife and small son, none of them any the wiser as to what part they had played in keeping one of _The Wrong Ones_ from coming through. It was always better that way. The less _The Others_ knew about them the better. Sometimes, ignorance really _was _bliss.

She shivered as a chill ran through her. That was the second time in as many days she'd felt that. The first time was when she'd been resurrecting the man. She spun the dagger in her hand and looked out the window of her room…something wasn't right.

---------------

Dean and Sam cruised down the highway, the Impala's engine cutting through the air as they made their way towards New York. Sam was busily writing down anything he could remember about the dream before it started to fade completely from memory.

Dean looked over at his brother "Dude, how can you do that and not get sick?"

Sam just shrugged and went back to his writing. There was something he was forgetting, something major, something he _knew_ was important but the more he thought on it, the more it eluded him. It was just out of reach and it was driving him crazy. He shut the notebook and leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes "How long til we get there?"

"We're not going to get there today, Sammy. We'll be lucky if we get there by midnight tomorrow"

"Then you need to _drive_, Dean because I don't think that's woman's going to be hanging around New York for too much longer"

Dean sighed and pushed his foot down on the accelerator, the engine roared and he smiled as she leapt forward, he reached down and hit the play button for the tape deck and Led Zeppelin blasted from the speakers. He laughed as Sam moaned and pulled his jacket over his ears.

Sam fell asleep about a half hour later, he was getting used to sleeping through Dean's choice in music. In some way it was a strange comfort, something he knew he could always count on, just like his brother.

He'd been thinking about the woman before sleep had finally overtaken him and then she was there. Sitting on a bed in a crappy looking room, faint music coming from somewhere outside the room as the woman spun that dagger in her hand, seemingly deep in thought. He saw her get up and take two wicked looking swords from a bag and begin sharpening them. Swords, strange choice of weapon. He didn't know _anyone_ that used swords and these ones looked _old_ too. He saw the woman shiver and then look out the window of the room. He followed her gaze…he could see the 'Empire State Building' in the distance and a reflection of a badly lit sign on the window…he stared at it, trying to read it…_' _he smiled..._Mickey's'_.

He was moved out of that dream and into another…

_He hunched his shoulders against the chill wind that blew fiercely through a …he looked around…the word 'glen' popped into his mind so he guessed that was what it was. His feet were dragging through the ankle-deep snow, his muscles burning with the effort. He looked at his hand…it wasn't his. It was a **old **hand, a gnarled hand and it held fast to a Staff….no **her** Staff…this wasn't him…this was the evil one and she was using the Staff to pull herself forward. _

_His lips were numb, the snow that hit his face was like a thousand needles on his skin. His hair hung limp and wet around his shoulders, clinging to his neck, driving the chill deep. Still, he pushed himself forward. Driven. When he fell to his knees…he felt tugging at his robes and looked…wolves. Wolves were pulling at them, urging him on. He slowly pulled himself up, his head hung, his legs shaking with the effort to stay upright. Every breath was painful, the few teeth he had left were throbbing with each sharp intake of frigid air…he couldn't go on. He leaned against a tree, holding tightly to the Staff, the wolves circling nervously around him, their tails between their legs as they quietly whimpered.  
_

_The Staff fell from his numb fingers, striking the snow with a dull thud. The snow started to melt around the Staff and he watched as it started to form a pattern …an image he vaguely recognised. A dead man holding the body of his child, a scream echoing through his mind. He held out his hand, the Staff rose from the ground and returned to him. He kissed the top of it, drove it deep into the snow and pulled himself forward, each step he took towards the Port, getting stronger. His eyes glowed as the hunger for revenge returned, his thirst for blood driving him forward.  
_

Sam snapped his eyes open "FUCKING HELL!"

Dean jumped "Jesus Christ, dude! Don't fucking _do _that!"

Sam grabbed the notebook that had fallen to the car's floor and started scribbling furiously into it.

"'Nother dream, dude?"

"Ya think?" and he kept writing.

Dean let him alone for a while before the constant scratching of pen on paper started to get on his nerves "You gonna let me in on it?"

"She's coming…that evil chick…I was _her, _Dean. I was in snow…it was freakin' freezing. There were wolves…and….this freaky looking stick….no, she called it a 'Staff'" he shivered when he remembered what was on the top of it "there was a child's head on the top of it…a real one"

Dean just stared at his brother "You gotta be shitting me"

Sam shook his head.

"You see the other chick?"

Sam nodded "She's in New York…not sure for how long but she's at a place called 'Mickey's', I think it's a bar"

Dean grinned "I'm starting to like this chick already" he looked at his brother "So….is she hot?"

Sam shook his head at his brother "You're an idiot"

"What?" he grinned at the smile on his brother's face.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Journeys

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chatper Three.**

She looked up from her hands when she heard the knock at the door. Game time. She got up from the bed, opened the door and let him in. The tall man stepped into the room with some trepidation and looked around, the distaste clearly visible in his features. She tried not to laugh. _His_ kind spent most of their time in their 'ivory towers', so the trip to New York would seriously mess with his stoic façade. She liked that.

"Take a seat"

The man looked at the stained, tattered old chairs and then the bed "I'll stand"

She returned to the bed, sat cross-legged on it and waited. She was good at waiting. They never were. She picked up her dagger and started to sharpen it, knowing the sound of it would grate on his nerves.

"This is not a place for you to be living"

She shrugged "I like it. And it's not like it's my home. More of a ….stop-over of sorts"

He stared at her as she continued to sharpen her dagger "There are things we need to discuss"

"So start"

He sighed "You should not have resurrected that man. It was his time to go. You interfered with that and you of all people should understand there are repercussions. You were almost caught and you, of all people, _cannot_ be caught. You _know _that" he started to pace in the small room "You were undisciplined and reckless and you do NOT make the decision for resurrection, that is OUR role. You are simply sent to stop _them_ coming through and to ensure our secret is kept."

"You don't _send _me anywhere. I go_ where_ I please and I don't need your so-called _expertise_ in finding _them_. I do that just fine without you" she smiled at the man "But that's what pisses you off isn't it? That I don't _need _your help"

He started to anger, they'd known she would argue, probably fight as well, that's why they had sent him to deal with her "You are to obey the Laws as everyone else does. Who you are makes no difference…"

"It makes all the difference in the world and you know it. You think I _asked _for this? I didn't. But I _know_ my role and I'll do it as _I _see fit, not how _you_ do. Are we clear?"

She saw his hands ball into fists and his jaw set "It is just _this _attitude that will get _you_ into trouble and _us_ into trouble!"

She laughed "Yeah, cause it's all about _you_ isn't it?" she stood "You and _your _lot _never _see the bigger picture! When are you gonna understand that those people out there are part of this as well? They don't have the skills the _magic _that we do. We're _protectors_ NOT just a clean-up crew!"

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"I will bloody well raise my voice if I want! You don't _scare_ me and I will NOT be harnessed by your so-called 'Laws'…which, mind you, need to be seriously reviewed! How long ago were they written? Jesus…"

She saw the anger flare in his eyes "Have you forgotten who _wrote _those Laws?"

She glared at the man "Do you really want to go there Malachai? Do you? I _know_ who wrote our Laws! I know a goddamn lot more than you _think _I do!" she looked at him "And if you even _think _about doing _that, _I will put you on your large Ancient arse!"

"How _DARE _you!"

"How dare _you!_ That _man_ saved our arses! He didn't understand what was going on but he _knew _what was coming through was _evil_ and he gave his life to stop it! If you thought I was going to let that go when I could do something about it, then you were sadly mistaken! He was an innocent! AN INNOCENT! They are _never_ to be sacrificed! You KNOW that!"

"You have gone too far this time. You should not have come back. You should have stayed away."

"Yeah well, I'm back. And the only way you're gonna get me to leave is if you drag me"

"Don't tempt me"

"Just try it"

He raised his hands and started to whisper.

"Don't you do it, Malachai. I swear…"

He smiled at her.

She put her dagger in her boot and raised her hands as well. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

------------------------------------------------

Dean had finally convinced Sam that they need to stop for the night. Sam had argued long and loud but Dean had just shaken his head and refused to go any further. He also banned Sam from driving the Impala. Dean found a motel, practically dragged Sam from the car and threw him into the room where they settled in for the night.

Dean fell straight into bed and was asleep pretty soon after his head hit the pillow. Sam, on the other hand, _couldn't_ sleep. His mind was too wound up in what was happening to him. Happening to him? Why did he think that? He was having dreams, visions of sorts, that was it. Nothing was _happening_ to him, he and Dean were just on another job. But he had a strong feeling that this job wasn't going to be like anything they'd dealt with before.

He got his notebook out and sat at the table, going over the things he'd written. He needed to figure out who this _evil _was. He didn't know much about her except that she was old, _scary old_ and he had a feeling she was coming from another country. The landscape he'd seen in the dream wasn't like anything he'd seen before and he and Dean had travelled pretty much all over the country. It was snowing as well, so it had to be northern hemisphere, it was winter here too. Yeah, great. That _really _narrowed it down. He took the laptop from the bag and switched it on and sighed, he _hated _geography.

He'd been at the laptop for a few hours when he felt the first stirrings of tiredness starting to take effect. He'd narrowed the countries down some but it was still a freakin' huge list he was looking at. And apart from snow, wolves and something called a 'glen', that was pretty much all he had to go on. Awesome.

He stood, stretched and stripped down to his boxers. Maybe he'd have another dream that could help him figure out who the hell this old woman was and from where she was coming. It was the first time in a _very _long time that he'd actually hoped for a vision.

He lay down on the bed and kept his thoughts on the old woman, hoping that would lead him into another dream…

_The sun was peeking over the horizon as she scanned the boats that bobbed and swayed on the small swell. All but one had left for the days fishing, its crew finishing up the last of it's preparations before heading out to sea. She walked slowly down the embankment towards them, keeping her head down, the hood of one of her cloaks shielding her face from view. Fishermen were a suspicious folk, their lives ruled by superstition and myth. They would not allow a woman on board, it bought bad luck. She smiled, it didn't matter, they weren't needed.  
_

_She approached the fishermen, hunched her back, hiding her Staff from view. She walked up to the boat, the fishermen watching her warily. One of the younger fishermen flicked a rope at her, smacking it into her calf. The others laughed. One threw a dead fish at the old woman, it stuck to her cloak briefly before falling to the ground. She slowly raised her head to their laughter, the smiles dying on their lips when their eyes met her red ones. She raised her Staff, whispered quietly and slammed the Staff onto the ground. The fishermen fell to their knees, their mouths open in a silent scream. Their eyes rolled back in their heads as their fingers started to blacken, death moving slowly up their limbs, towards their hearts. It wasn't long before their ashes were swept away by a north-western wind. _

She turned back to the woods, raised her Staff again and the wolves bounded towards her. They stopped at her feet, lifting their noses to the charred smell that carried on the wind. She raised her palm to the top of the Staff, slicing it open, smearing the blood over the child's head. The wolves sat as she put the Staff to each of their heads, invoking the spell she needed.

The wolves fell to the ground, their howls carrying across the ocean and through the forest. They writhed as their bodies changed…morphed. Their legs extended, their snouts pushed back into their faces and their tails disappeared as the fur receded from their bodies. They rose slowly from their foetal positions and turned to their master. She smiled and led the six men onto the boat.

It had taken four days to reach the Port but now her journey to the new land was well and truly underway. She watched as her homeland faded from view, she knew she would never see it again. She would not return the place of her birth, the place of her _**re-birth**__. Russia, the place she loved and hated. She turned back to the sea, holding firm to the bow of the boat, her hair flying about her face as she travelled towards her new host._

----------------------

Dean woke to the sounds of his brother's nightmare. He got out of his bed and went to him, shaking him gently, trying to wake him. He shook his shoulder a little more roughly when he got no response. Still, Sam wouldn't wake and the moans were now accompanied by shaking…tremors….

"SAM! SAMMY!" he slapped his brother.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he pushed Dean away from him "What the _fuck _are you doing?"

"Jesus, dude. You were having a freakin' nightmare and I couldn't wake you!"

Sam got out of bed and started to pace "You should've left me alone, Dean! Fucking hell! I was _there! _I was with that old woman!" he punched the wall "Don't fucking wake me!"

"Don't fucking _wake_ you? Are you _shitting _me? Jesus Christ, dude! You were speaking in another fucking language!"

That stopped Sam "What?"

"You heard me! You were pale and sweating, shaking and you were babbling in some weird freakin' language! I couldn't fucking well wake you! You understand?"

Sam ignored Dean, he grabbed his notebook and sat on the bed and started to write.

"Sam…"

"Shut up, Dean" and he continued to write.

Dean watched him for a while, his anger building with each scratch of the pen. He finally turned, went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sam didn't hear him, he was too lost in the memory of the dream to notice anything.

------------------------------------------

The next morning, they sat in the diner attached to the motel. Dean was wolfing down pancakes at breakneck speed while Sam sipped distractedly at his coffee as he continued to write in his notebook.

Dean finally finished his breakfast and watched his brother. Him and that damn notebook. He was worried, Sam was starting to become a little too involved with this whole thing. When he'd come out of the bathroom last night, Sam had still been writing and had refused to speak to him at all. He'd only managed a couple of hours sleep as well. It was time for Dean to put the brakes on.

"Alright, Sam. You need tell me what the hell's going on because I gotta tell you, I'm not liking this one little bit"

"She's coming, Dean. The old woman. She's on her way here so the sooner we get to New York the better" he stood up.

"Sit down, dude. We have to talk about this"

Sam shook his head "No, we have to go" he threw money on the table and walked out.

Dean sighed and followed his brother out the door.

---------------------------------

Sam slept in the car but had no dreams. Nothing to do with the old woman and nothing to do with the young one either. He was pissed and he _knew _they were behind schedule as well. They wouldn't be getting to New York tonight. If they were lucky, they'd get there by tomorrow night. _If _they were lucky.

_**To be continued….**_


	4. When Pushed to the Limits

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related, though this story is mine)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Four.**

Dean watched his brother from the corner of his eye as he fought to try and push himself into sleep. It wasn't working and Sam was starting to get more and more frustrated with himself. He wouldn't talk, all he would do was write in that damn notebook. Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

Dean turned in his seat and faced his brother "Alright, Sam. This has got to stop. You're getting obsessed with this and it ain't a good obsession either, dude."

"Dean, listen to me…"

Dean shook his head "No, you listen to _me_. I don't like this…not one bit. I got a bad feeling about this whole thing, Sammy and the way you're acting" he shook his head again "What's so freakin' important about this?"

"Dean…" he sighed "to tell you the truth, I don't know. What I _do _know is that we gotta get to this woman, the young one. If something ..if that _evil_ woman gets to her…I can't explain it, Dean but it's …shit! We just gotta get to her okay?"

"Sammy…."

"No, start the car and for once in your life trust me! We _have _to do this. If Dad were here…."

Dean's jaw set "Don't you throw the Dad-card at me, Sam. If Dad were here he'd be kicking your ass right about now"

"Just start the fucking car!"

"No"

Sam stared at his brother then reached over the seat and grabbed his duffel bag, throwing the notebook inside before wrenching the door open and slamming it shut behind him. He stated to walk, his thumb out.

Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel and got out of the car "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sam didn't turn around "Going to New York!"

"Get your ass back here now!"

Sam ignored him and kept walking. If Dean wasn't going to help him, he'd do this alone. He didn't understand what was driving him to see this through, all he knew was that he needed to get to the woman and stop whatever it was that was coming for her. He understood that her life wasn't the only one that was at stake if he didn't get to her in time.

Dean watched his brother walk off. Jesus Christ, nothing was going to stop him from seeing this through to the end. He slammed his fist on the roof of the Impala, Sam's stubborn streak drove him crazy, that and the fact that Sam _knew _he wouldn't let him do this alone. Asshole. He got back into the car and drove up beside his brother

"Get in the car, bitch. We'll go to New York okay? But if those goes south, Sammy….I will kick your ass!"

Sam hid his smile and got into the car. He knew Dean wouldn't let him do this alone. Too easy.

------------------------------------

She stood over the unconscious form of the man, breathing heavily as she calculated her wounds. The bastard had fought hard. She limped over to her bag, removed pen and paper and wrote a note before removing the disc. She went back to him and placed the note in his hands and put the disc on his chest. She knelt next to him and whispered the incantation, she removed the disc and watched as he slowly faded from view. She got awkwardly to her feet, put the disc back in her bag before falling onto her bed. Her last thought before she herself slipped into unconsciousness was that she hoped they wouldn't send someone else for her before she woke, before she'd healed.

------------------------------------

Sam was doing everything humanly possible to force himself to sleep, he'd managed a short nap but…no dreams. He was in a bad mood and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Dean was trying but it was Sam who leaned over and hit the play button on the tape deck this time, turning the music up loud enough so he wouldn't have to listen to his brother's bitching.

They'd pulled over at a small town to grab something to eat, Sam had wanted a drive-through meal but Dean had complained about a sore ass and wanted to get out and walk around a bit. Sam didn't believe him but he'd spied a Pharmacy that was open and had told Dean he was gonna check something on the laptop while Dean grabbed them something to eat.

He was tapping away at the laptop when Dean returned with something that smelled remarkably good and they sat on the hood of the Impala and wolfed it down. Dean passed Sam a beer and leaned back against the windshield.

"So…you find anything else?" asked Dean.

"Maybe…I remember a boat…a fishing boat, so I've narrowed the countries down a little. I'm thinking she's coming from somewhere in the Balkans…or round that area anyway"

"Uh huh"

Sam laughed "You have _no _idea where I'm talking about do you?"

"Pfft, course I do" said Dean with a smirk.

"Well?"

"It's ..you know…eastern block or something... right?"

"Fucking hell! Russia…" Sam slid off the car and grabbed the laptop. He put it on the roof of the Impala and started to search.

"Dude, you understand Russia's a big fucking country right?"

Sam nodded "But not all of it has a coastline…" he started looking at the map and waited for something to jump out at him. Nothing did. "Godammit!"

Dean went round to the drivers door "Alright, Sammy. We'll put in a few more hours then we hit the sack. No arguments"

Sam nodded and got in the car. He picked up his notebook and started to read again.

Dean got in and watched him. That had been too easy. He'd expected an argument. Sam was up to something, he was sure of it.

------------------------------------------------

They pulled into a motel in a small West Virginian town. If they left early tomorrow morning they'd be in New York by late tomorrow night. Sam's mood seemed to have lifted a little and Dean guessed it was because they were getting closer to New York and closer to finding the woman.

Their room had been surprisingly neat and clean and Sam had gone straight to the bathroom to shower while Dean sat on the bed and flicked through the porn channels for a while. Jesus, he _must _be tired, nothing seemed to grab his attention for too long. He switched the tv off, rolled over and went to sleep.

Sam walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on and stripped. He stood under the water for a long time, debating with himself…wondering if he was doing the right thing…or something incredibly stupid. He sighed, it was probably a little bit of both. It didn't matter, he'd researched what was safe and he was going to make _sure_ he had another dream tonight. He turned the shower off when the water ran cold. He got out, dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He cleared the steam from the mirror with his hand and stared at himself as he watched the steam slowly re-take possession of his features. A shiver ran through him and he wondered why his fading face in the mirror had made his stomach flip.

He pushed that thought aside, picked up his jacket and removed the bottle from the inside pocket. He figured he wasn't getting into a deep enough sleep pattern for the dreams to come. Hopefully, these would work. He unscrewed the cap and shook out four tablets…paused, then shook out another one, just in case. He filled a glass with water, popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. No going back now.

He went back to the bedroom, Dean was already asleep. Good. He slipped into his boxers and lay down in the bed, focussing his attention on the old woman…the old woman…the old woman…the old woman…

_It wasn't the old woman…it was the young one. She was standing in an abandoned warehouse, her swords drawn, she seemed to be waiting for something…he saw her turn, a look of surprise on her face as a man came towards her. It was the man she'd resurrected and they started to argue, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see the frustration on her features and the determination on his. She raised one of her swords at him but he'd stood his ground, apparently knowing she wouldn't use them against him. Then they'd both turned suddenly and she had pushed the man behind her and raised both her swords._

_He saw the air in front of her start to shimmer, like heat rising off bitumen, the man had started to run forward and the woman had knocked him on his ass and dragged him away. She'd gone back to her position as the air began to swirl in front of her, the colour seemed to be drawn out of everything, seemed to fade as the air in front of her became more vivid. He saw what looked like a arm appear in front of her, out of the swirling mass of air, an arm that held a curved sword…it was followed by a leg…then the body of what he assumed was a man. He couldn't tell through all the armour. What he __**could**__ tell was that it wasn't human. The hand wasn't a hand at all, more of a …claw and the thing was easily seven feet tall. The woman waited until the beast had completely arrived before she attacked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was tall, easily six foot but still a foot shorter than her opponent but she battled him back, her swords starting to glow with the more strikes she made. _

_She turned when she heard the man yell and saw another creature coming through the …portal, he guessed it was. He saw the man look around and pick up a metal pipe and strike at it as it came through. The woman yelled at him to get away, the creature she was fighting taking advantage of the distraction and slicing her across the shoulder. She turned back and attacked the creature with a fury he he'd only seen once before. She turned again when she heard the man scream and he saw him, impaled on two swords, lifted into the air and driven back into a wall, the pipe falling from his hands as he died._

_The woman screamed in rage and her swords seemed to fly through the air as she drove the creature back towards the portal, slicing his head from his shoulders as she pushed him back through. She turned her attention to the other one, he was having trouble removing his swords from the man so he never saw the strike that killed him. She re-sheathed her swords and dragged the body back to the portal and fed it through, before kicking the creatures head into it. The portal seemed to expand before closing in on itself and disappearing. _

_He saw her go to the man, gently remove the swords from his body and lower him to the ground. She removed her dagger from her boot and knelt beside him. He'd seen this before, the man's resurrection. __**That **__had been how he'd died. Trying to stop something coming through, something evil. He wasn't like her. He hadn't known how to fight but he had tried and he had died trying to do so. He saw the life slowly come back to the man. Saw the woman rise, grab the swords the creature had dropped, clean them and then make a phone call before leaving._

_He saw her throw the swords into the back of an old Dodge Challenger, get in and speed away, fishtailing round the corner and just missing an ambulance. _

_It was the last thing he remembered before the pills finally dragged him into something deeper than a sleep._

--------------------------------------------------

He woke to Dean shaking his shoulder again. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into the concern-filled eyes of his older brother.

"What?"

"Who died?" asked Dean.

"Huh?"

Dean sat down on the bed opposite his brother "You kept saying, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead…over and over"

Sam sat up and rubbed his hands down his face "I had another dream"

"No shit, Sammy. The old bitch?"

"No, the young one" Dean laughed and Sam had to grin "I saw what killed the guy she resurrected"

Dean stared at his brother "_What_ not who"

Sam nodded "I don't know what they were, Dean but they weren't human"

"Demon?"

"Not sure…but they're huge" he grinned "and fuck me if that chick can't fight" he looked at his watch "Dammit, Dean! It's almost 10am!" he got up and threw jeans and a t-shirt on. "Come on, let's go"

"Already packed and in the car, dude" he grinned "Just been waiting on sleeping beauty"

Sam grabbed his gear and headed out the door, Dean following him. Sam didn't see the look of worry on his brother's features…the worry he'd been holding in check when he'd heard Sam whisper in his sleep _'she'll kill us all'_

_**To be continued….**_


	5. Battles and Bars

(A/N: The name of the bar and the owner of said bar and the bar's 'mascot' in this chapter, are the creation of Kes Cross another fanfic writer …actually, the 'mascot' is scarily real and lives at bar in Devon, UK. So kudos to Kes for the creation and thank you for her permission to use them)

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything…story's mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Five.**

Dean looked over at Sam "I swear to Christ, dude…you say that _one _more time and I will turn this car round and take us back ….back…well back somewhere!"

Sam grinned at his brother _"Are we there yet?"_

"That's it!" Dean pulled the handbrake, turning the Impala into a 180° spin, the tyres screaming as he hit the accelerator.

Sam laughed his ass off "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…okay? Turn the car round" he grinned at Dean "Same way"

"You promise not to say it again?" Sam nodded and Dean spun the car again, grinning as the Impala roared back the way it had come "Three hours, Sammy. Three goddamn _hours_, you've been bugging me"

Sam laughed "I can't help it…I'm bored" he glanced at Dean "Wanna play 'I spy'?"

"Wanna play spin-the-car again?"

He laughed "Alright, alright…pull over at the next gas station, I gotta take a leak"

-------------------------------------

They pulled into a one-pump gas station and got out, stretching their cramped muscles.

"I'll grab us something to eat while you drain the snake…" he looked at his watch "if we don't make anymore stops, we should be in New York in five hours" Dean looked at Sam "And if that 'Mickey's' place isn't a bar, I'm gonna be pissed…and obviously not the way I'd like"

Sam grinned "Just get something other than M&M's, dude" he said as he headed towards the bathrooms at the rear of the station.

Sam locked the door behind him, looked around and wiped his hand on his jeans as he suppressed a shudder at the state of the bathroom. He went to the sink and ran the water, reaching into his jacket for the pills. He'd been unable to sleep in the car, he guessed after last nights effort, he was too damn well rested. He shook three pills out, popped them in his mouth, cupped his hands under the water and drank, swallowing the pills. He splashed his face, washed his hands and used his jacket to open the door to the bathroom.

He got into the car and waited for his brother, wondering how long it would take for the pills to take effect…and which woman he would see when the dreams came.

--------------------------------------

Dean looked over as his brother started to snore. Damn, he could sleep anywhere. He shook his head, he'd been hyped up all day and then bang…he'd had something to eat, slumped in his seat and been out not long later. And what was _he_ left to do? Drive. Drive towards something … or rather _someone_ he had a feeling was more dangerous than Sammy believed. He didn't understand the gut-feeling that said…no, _screamed_ at him to turn the car round and drive, drive and _not _look back. Only problem was, was that Sam would go to New York with or without him and he'd be damned if he was going to let his little brother walk into what he believed was gonna be a hell of a shit-fight.

He looked over at Sam again and wondered just what was going through his head…

_Sam saw her…the young woman again, arguing with one of the tallest men he'd __**ever **__seen The guy must have been 6ft 8 and he was __**built**__. He saw the two of them arguing, arguing over the resurrection she'd done. They were __**both **__pissed. He couldn't hear all of what they were saying, just snippets of conversation. Something about 'innocents' and them being 'protectors'. From what he could gather, she had a habit of breaking rules…no, 'Laws'… they were saying, __**their **__Laws. _

_He saw the anger in both of them rise, then saw the man raise his hands out to his sides and slightly in front of him then start to whisper; the woman warning him not to do it before she put her dagger in her boot, raised her hands the same way then…then one of the strangest things he'd __**ever **__seen…which was a pretty big call considering all the weird shit he'd been seeing lately._

_He saw the room enlarge, the two of them, who had been standing toe-to-toe, seeming to slide away from each other and their surroundings fade a little…then…then two more of them appeared…doppelgangers. They were __**in-between**__ the man and the woman….only __**these **__versions of themselves were in battle gear. Full leather from head-to-toe, swords across their backs and what looked like protection-symbols tattooed on their arms and faces._

_They drew their swords and started to circle each other. The man's face was expressionless while the woman was smiling. They kept circling, the woman swinging her swords as she watched the man, waiting for him to strike. Sam looked back at the other versions of them, the originals, they were standing there, their eyes closed, their arms still extended and still whispering quietly. They were __**orchestrating **__this. He turned back and saw the man swing his sword and bring it down towards the woman's head, she crossed her swords, blocking it and pushed him back, swinging at him and slicing his arm. He watched as the doppelgangers battled, fought furiously against each other, both of them inflicting wounds on the other. It was a __**hard**__ battle to fight and a hard battle to watch. Both doppelgangers were bleeding badly but neither would give any ground. He saw the man make a wild strike at the woman and her stumble back, he took the opportunity and advanced quickly…but it had been a ruse…she made a feint to the right and he'd followed, realising a fraction too late what she'd done. She raised her sword and sliced him from hip to shoulder. He fell to his knees and placed his swords on the ground in front of her. She had nodded, re-sheathed her own swords and picked his up. _

_He saw the doppelgangers start to slowly fade before finally disappearing, the 'originals' of the man and woman slide back towards each other and the room return to it's original size. The whisperings stopped, they lowered their hands and the man fell, the woman catching him and lowering him gently to the floor. He noticed blood starting to appear on both of them, staining their clothes…the wounds the 'doppelgangers' had received, now appearing on the 'originals'. He watched as the woman placed a note in the man's hands, put something on his chest and start whispering again and then the man slowly faded from the room. He saw the woman throw something in her bag, limp to her bed and collapse._

--------------------------------------------------

"SAM!"

Sam's eyes snapped open "_Fucking hell_, _WHAT?"_

Dean grinned and pointed.

Sam leaned forward and looked through the windshield and smiled "Mickey's"

Dean smiled at his brother "I'm a genius…now bow down and pay homage to…" but Sam was already getting out of the car "Hey!" he pulled Sam back into the car "Just hang on a second, little brother, you just don't go storming into a place like this…"

"A place like what? It's a _bar_, Dean. I thought you'd be happy…"

"It's not just _any _bar, Sammy. How do you think I found it so easily?" Sam shrugged "Ellen"

"What? What's Ellen got to do with this?" asked Sam.

"I rang her while you were out…don't look at me like that, dude. I was just touching base, told her where we were heading and she told me about this place…" he looked at his brother "it's like _her_ place"

"For Hunters?"

Dean nodded "But this place isn't like The Roadhouse. We're in New York, dude…this isn't some bar on the side of a rarely-travelled road in a back-water town. This lot aren't gonna welcome us with open arms and if you start asking questions the way you do, they're bound to kick you _in_ your ass and _out _on your ass. So we go in and we be _subtle_. You hear me, Sammy? Subtle."

Sam nodded and they both got out of the Imapala and went to the trunk. Dean grabbed a Browning 9mm, checked it and jacked a bullet into the chamber before putting it at the small of his back. Sam did the same with a Glock. They each got another knife and put it in their boots before closing the trunk.

"You have another dream?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded "This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder" he looked at Dean "She's been hurt…badly hurt" he shook his head "in an imaginary battle"

"Imaginary?" he grinned at Sam "You been smokin' something you shouldn't, dude?"

Sam laughed "I wish" he shook his head "There was a man in her room, they argued then…Jesus, Dean it was the weirdest thing I've seen in…well it was weird okay? They like…invoked…battle versions of themselves, full battle gear, leather and swords. They fought each other…" he shook his head at the memory "the woman won"

"She killed him?"

He shook his head "No. He ...surrendered I guess. Then the battle versions of themselves disappeared and she sent the dude away…with more magic…but…the wounds they got during the battle…came back to them. She was bleeding pretty badly. Lots of cuts, Dean. Lots. Last I saw her she was passed out on her bed"

"So, she's still here then?"

"I think so…not a hundred percent sure though"

Dean grinned "Well there's only one way to find out and I need a drink"

----------------------------

Dean pushed open the door to 'Mickey's' and all eyes turned towards them. Dean studiously ignored them, his eyes taking in every detail of the place and its occupants. He headed towards the bar, the man behind it cleaning a glass as he watched them.

They sat down and the man limped over. He was tall, well built, shockingly white hair and had a long scar that ran from his right temple across his face and ended at the left side of his jaw. His right eye was now a glass one.

He rested his hands on the bar in front of them "You sure you boys have come to the right place? Might be in your best interests to find another place to get a drink"

Dean smiled at the man "Thanks, but no" he looked around the bar, the other men in the place watching them warily. He looked back at the bartender "We like being around our own kind. Two Buds" and he threw a twenty on the bar.

The man studied them for a long time. He'd taken in everything about them the minute they'd stepped into his bar. He knew they were carrying, as did every one else in the place. They hadn't faltered when they'd come in, they knew what this place was and when he saw their eyes that had confirmed it. All Hunters had the same look. Haunted. Well concealed but haunted nonetheless. He leant down, grabbed two beers and put them on the bar in front of them, took the money and returned with their change.

Dean was staring at something that was sitting behind the bar "Dude, what's with the rabbit?"

"It's a hare"

"Alright then, what's the deal with the hare?"

"Mascot"

Dean suppressed a shiver, the damn thing was huge, standing on its back legs and had planks attached to its feet and every time Dean moved his head, the damn things eyes followed him. He didn't like rabbits…or hares for that matter. He sipped at his beer and stared at it.

"Just passing through?" asked the barman.

"Thought we might stay for a couple of days. Catching a break for a bit. You got any rooms?" asked Sam.

The man shook his head "Full up" he looked at them and leaned back against the bar "So, why are you really here?"

Dean studied the man, this wasn't a time for bullshit "We're looking for someone. A woman"

The barman smiled "Aren't we all"

Dean grinned "You got me there"

"We're looking for someone in particular. Tall, maybe 6ft, strong build, short dark hair…_short_ hair, pixie like; green eyes, scar along her jaw. Real…umm…pretty"

The man stared at them "Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that around here…" he smiled "from the sounds of it, wouldn't mind"

Dean smiled "You sure about that….?"

"Mickey"

"You sure about that Mickey?"

"No reason to lie. Why you interested?" he asked.

"Why're you interested in why _we're _interested?" asked Dean.

Mickey shrugged "I'm a barman, it's my job to be interested"

"Look, Mickey…we need to speak to this woman. We have information for her…something she needs to know, something _important_. We're not _after_ her, I promise you. We just need to speak with her. Please."

Mickey stared at the dark haired man, he believed him, he sighed "She left"

"_What?"_ asked Sam.

"She left. About six hours ago. Said she was heading south"

Sam put his beer down "Come on, Dean" he turned to Mickey "Thanks" and he headed quickly out of the bar.

Dean slowly finished his beer, his gaze going between Mickey and the hare. He didn't trust either one of them. He put the empty bottle on the bar "Thanks for the beer, Mickey" he grinned "But seriously dude, get rid of the rabbit" he shivered "Tust me, it ain't all that good for business" he turned and walked towards the door.

"IT'S A HARE!" Mickey yelled after him.

---------------------------------

Sam was waiting impatiently in the Impala "Come on, Dean!"

Dean got in slowly "Settle down, Sammy"

"No, she's got six hours on us..."

Dean shook his head "No she hasn't. Mickey was lying. She's here. I'm sure of it" he started the engine and reversed out of the lot.

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Yeah, I do. Trust me" he turned down a side alley "So we wait and we…"

"SHIT! STOP!"

Dean slammed the brakes on and looked at his brother "What?"

Sam was grinning and pointing "That's her car"

Dean followed his brothers gaze to an old Dodge Challenger. Niiice. "You sure?"

"Positive. I saw her driving it. It's hers"

Dean grinned "I'm liking this chick more and more, Sammy. Seedy bars, awesome car and you said she can fight?" he grinned "In leather?"

Sam shook his head "Dude, she could _kick _your ass" he smiled "Kick _both _our asses"

Dean grinned "Like I said, Sammy...I'm liking this chick more and more"

They settled down to wait, not realising they, too, were now being watched.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. A Minds Echo

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural, the story is mine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Six.**

_The old woman sat on the bunk in her cabin, rocking in rhythm with the small boat. The rain lashed against the portals as the boat struggled against the waves, the constant creaking of the hull letting all aboard now how perilous the journey was. She closed her eyes and raised her Staff, spinning it in her hand, whispering until the smoke rose from the cabin floor. She raised her gnarled hand and waved it across the veil of smoke…waiting to see what it would show her this time…_

_She peered into the smoke…it was difficult to see, everything was dark, there were few lights around. She moved closer and saw the silhouette of a building…a building that sent shivers down her spine. She __**knew**__ what…or rather __**who**__ was inside that place. __**Them**__. Those that hunted her and her kind. Believing they were doing good when they themselves were just as murderous as she. Their unholy righteousness burned like a fire in her, churned her insides…fed her rage. She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. She looked at the building…there was a sign…she noted it as she was taken away from there and moved onto another place not far from the building. _

_She looked down on the familiar faces of two men. One slumped in the seat, asleep…but not a peaceful sleep by the looks of it and the other, his head leaning against the window of a vehicle of sorts, his fingers drumming on his knee, looking relaxed, almost asleep himself but she knew better. He was scanning the area…watching…searching…. And she had a pretty good idea for whom._

_She balled her hands into fists, her anger rising as she understood that these two…these __**infidels**__ were here to try and thwart her plans. They must know about the woman…and they were going to try and warn her. She screamed in rage and saw the man, the one that was awake shiver, turn his head and look around curiously then look back to towards the sleeping man as his eyes snapped open._

---------------------------------------------

The woman woke to pounding on her door. She groaned and rolled over, yelling at whomever it was that she was coming. She sat up painfully and rose to her feet. She shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack, her foot pressed against the bottom of it, the hand behind her back holding her dagger. It was Mickey.

"Mickey, I feel like shit. What is it?"

"Had two boys in here lookig for you. Thought you'd want to know"

"How long ago?"

"'Bout ten minutes"

She nodded "Any idea who they were?"

"Hunters. One's name was Dean. That's all I can tell you unless you want a description. Told 'em you'd left and headed south about six hours ago…I think one of them believed me, not sure about the other one"

She nodded again "Thanks. Let me know if they come back" and she shut and locked the door. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment, she hadn't completely healed and she was smart enough to know she couldn't go up against the unknown in her current state. She shuffled back to her bed and lay down, wondering who the two men were and why Hunters would be looking for _her_. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her healing.

-------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, waiting. Waiting and watching… and bored out of their minds. Sam had finally volunteered to go and get them something to eat. He found a fast-food place, grabbed a couple of burgers and coke's and headed back to the car. He stopped a block before reaching it, popped a couple more pills and headed back to his brother. He needed to dream, it was the only place he was getting his information and he _needed _information. Something _huge_ was going on here…something he didn't quite understand but something he knew he needed to if he was going to stop it. And it _had _to be stopped. Whatever it was, it _had _to be stopped.

Dean looked over at Sam, he shook his head, asleep again. Half his luck. He reached over, took the notebook from the dashboard, opened it and started to read. Notes. Notes on everything in his dreams, well everything Sam could remember from them. Disjointed ramblings, things scratched out and rewritten, other things underlined or circled. His brother was obsessed and the last time someone in his family had been obsessed this way, it had killed them. He put the notebook back, looked at his brother then towards 'Mickey's'. He sighed, they needed to speak to the woman if for nothing else than getting Sam away from this.

-------------------------

He'd been sitting in the Impala for a few hours, his head resting against the window as he drummed his fingers on his knee to a Zeppelin song. He looked over as Sam began another nightmare. It started as it always did, the sweating, the low moans and the clenching of his jaw and hands. He raised his hand to wake Sam when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Goosebumps rose on his skin…he knew this feeling, they were being watched. He shivered involuntarily, then turned his head…he'd heard a scream. A scream of rage. A scream that made his blood run cold; not just because he heard the malevolence it held but because the scream never made it out of his mind.

Sam's eyes snapped open when he'd heard the scream. He looked over at Dean…he'd heard it too. But how? That scream was from his dream. He grabbed his notebook and started to write, ignoring Dean's questions. He'd been on a boat, he was sure of it, he could still feel the rocking of it. He remembered looking into that smokey-haze again and seeing Mickey's … then seeing …seeing…shit. He'd seen something…something he had to remember but all he could remember was the scream. The scream that had run through his blood like ice. Only…he stopped his writing, only he'd not just been chilled by the scream, he'd been excited by it. He shivered.

-----------------------------------------------

The woman's eyes snapped open, her hand going instinctively to her dagger. She sat up, her eyes quickly scanning her room, something was here. No. Something had _been_ here. Something had given voice to its rage. She got up from the bed and went to the window, moving the curtain aside just enough for her to peek through and scan the area outside. Nothing. No-one in the parking lot except Bob, the homeless guy, going through the dumpster to see what Mickey had recently thrown out. She looked towards her car, still there, good. She was about to turn from the window when her eyes lit upon a dark-coloured car, parked in the shadows about half a block behind hers. She got a bad feeling about that car and she _always_ trusted her instincts. She turned from the window, time to go make some friends.

----------------------------------------------

She walked quickly to her car, her head down. She stayed in the shadows for the most part, allowing the two men in the car to catch small glimpses of her only, just enough for them to realise it was her. Mickey had told her they'd given him a pretty good description of her and she hadn't liked that at all. She got to her car and slowly pulled the keys from her coat pocket, fumbled with them, dropped them and crouched down to pick them up. She heard their footsteps and rose slowly and turned to face them.

They stopped a foot from the back of her car, their hands at their sides, showing they were unarmed, but their hands were close enough to reach for the weapons she knew they had at their backs. The dark haired one smiled awkwardly.

"Aaah, don't be ...umm...frightened...we just want to talk to you" said Sam.

They stared at the woman, Sam's description had been pretty accurate, the hair, the eyes, the scar everything and she was over 6ft, maybe 6ft2. Freakin' tall for a chick. They could see the handle of a sword just peeking out from underneath her leather coat and they were pretty sure that wasn't the only weapon she had on her either. She just stared at them, not saying anything, totally relaxed.

Sam tried again "My brother and I aren't going to hurt you...I just need to speak to you about something really important and a dark alley isn't really the place"

"Oh smooth, dude" said Dean.

The woman said nothing, she just stared at them.

"Please" said Sam "I know this is strange but...I'm serious, this is something you need to hear"

Still the woman did nothing but stare at them.

Dean was starting to get the shits "Okay then. Mickey's is a no go" he sighed "Look. what my brother is _trying_ to say is you got some evil old chick on your ass"

"Dean!"

Dean turned to Sam "Well she does, doesn't she?" he turned back to the woman "Some evil chick's coming, watch your back. See ya later" he turned back to Sam "Let's go"

"Jesus Christ, Dean! Just let me talk to her"

"Sammy, if you haven't realised it by now, she doesn't _want _to speak to you. We've told her, now lets go" he was getting some bad vibes from the woman and he wanted Sam out of there.

Sam shook his head "No" he turned to the woman "Please. I need to speak to you. This is important. I've ... seen things...dreams..."

The woman just stared.

"Alright, Sam. That's it" he turned to the woman "It's been nice _chatting _with you" he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and they turned round and were face to face with the woman. Her swords were drawn and pointed at their throats.

"How..." stammered Sam. He turned back the woman was still there, silent and staring. He turned his head slowly back to the woman with the swords "Doppelganger"

She cocked her head at him "Put your hands on your heads. Do it, I'm not fucking around" they put their hands on their heads "turn around slowly" they turned around and watched as the doppelganger slowly faded "Now nice and slow...back to Mickey's. You make _one_ wrong move Dean and I'll kill Sam. Sam you do it and I kill Dean. Are we clear?" they nodded "Now go"

Dean turned to Sam "I am _so _kicking your ass"

_**To be continued…**_


	7. First Impressions Last

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Seven.**

They walked slowly towards Mickey's. Sam and Dean with their hands on their heads, the woman at their backs with swords they _knew _were ready to be put to use if they so much as moved sideways. They stopped when they saw headlights turn into the alley and head slowly towards them.

"Aaah, hate to point this out _'Xena'_, but that there's the po-lice" said Dean "You think maybe we should…"

"Just shut up and keep walking…slowly" she said.

"But…" started Sam. He stopped when he saw Dean wince.

"Dude, you think…" Dean stopped when he saw Sam wince.

"Are we starting to get the picture now?" they nodded "Okay. Now keep walking"

They kept a steady pace as the headlights got closer. Sam and Dean both turned their heads as the police car drove slowly past, the cops looking right at them…but they kept going, not stopping at the sight of a woman holding swords on two men who were obviously in some sort of hostage situation. Typical, thought Dean…or was it something else?

They got the front door of Mickey's and they heard the woman whisper quietly before a man scrambled in front of them and opened the door, smiling at the woman and glaring at him and Sam.

"Thanks, Bob" she said.

"Welcome. Thanks for dinner"

"Sorry I was late, got caught up with something" she pushed her swords lightly into Dean and Sam's backs "Get inside. Keep your hands on your heads. Catch you tomorrow, Bob"

Dean and Sam walked in and stared into the smiling eye of Mickey, leaning against the bar, shotgun in hand. They heard the woman re-sheathe her swords and Mickey raised his shotgun "Don't move"

They stayed where they were as the woman patted them down and removed their weapons.

"Take a seat" said Mickey, pointing to a table just in front of the bar. They walked over to it and sat "Hands on the table, palms flat against it" they did as they were told and watched as the woman walked behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of JD and a glass and came round and took the seat opposite them.

She stared at the two men. The one called Dean glared at her; he was pissed and wasn't trying to disguise it either and he wasn't just pissed at being taken here this way, there was more to it. She looked at the one called Sam, he wasn't pissed at her, he just stared at her curiously and tried to smile.

"Well we know you can speak, so how about you tell us why you bought us here like this when we were willing to come?" asked Dean.

She poured herself a sizeable glass of JD and sipped at it "I think it's _you_ two that need to do some explaining. Like how you knew _where _I was and how you knew _what _I looked like"

"I dreamed about you" said Sam.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled awkwardly as Dean rolled his eyes "I realise how lame that just sounded so let me try again"

"Please…do me a favour" she said.

"I've been having these dreams…_weird_ dreams. You're in them and so is this other woman. An _old_ woman, she's… _evil_, there's no other word for it and…" he paused and looked at her "she's coming for you"

The woman smiled "Is she?"

He nodded "She's already on her way here. I'm not sure if she knows you're here…at Mickey's, I mean. But she knows you're in New York"

She looked at Dean "Don't even think about it"

Dean glared at her and Sam turned to him "What are you doing?"

"Seems Dean thinks he can get to the knife I left in his left boot before I'd realise what he was doing" she smiled "He can't"

"Then why'd you leave it?" asked Dean.

"To see what you'd do"

"Why didn't you leave me a weapon?" asked Sam.

"Because _you_ don't want to kick my arse, so you don't need a weapon" she smiled "Dean here, does"

Mickey laughed "Good luck with that"

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother "Jesus, dude. Why don't you tell her what brand of boxers we wear"

She raised an eyebrow "That's when you're wearing them right?"

Sam looked at Dean "Dude…"

Dean shrugged "Missed laundry day"

Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to the woman "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask"

He nodded "The doppelgangers…how do you do that? I mean I know it's some kind of magic, I understand that…but how?" he sat forward in his seat "How?"

"What makes you think it's magic?" she asked.

"Well …because I saw you and some big dude ...what was his name..." he drummed his fingers on the tab;e then grinned "Malachai. You and Malachai had a sword fight upstairs and you were whispering and shit and …" he grinned again "it was _fucking _awesome!"

"You had a sword fight upstairs?" asked Mickey incredulously "How many times have I _told _…"

Sam turned to Mickey "Oh don't worry, it wasn't real…but it was 'cause she was hurt but…" he turned back to her "you're fine now. Why? How?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"I've got one" said Dean.

"Of course you do"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's not important"

"Well seems only fair. You know our names. What's yours?" he asked again.

She finished the rest of her JD and filled the glass again "Tell you what, you answer another question and I'll tell you my name"

"Okay" said Sam.

She looked at them "Tell me, why is it that two hunters who I don't know from shit, come here _claiming _to have dreams about me and some old _evil_ chick" she looked at Sam "When you know _exactly _why you're having the dreams"

Sam looked at her confused "I _don't _know why. All I know is that I had to come here and warn you, to…help you _stop _her…I think"

"If you've seen me fight then you _know _I don't need your help" she smiled "And seriously after the way you two just handled yourselves out there…"

"You don't know us from jack, bitch! So you watch your mouth!"

"Dean!"

The woman laughed "Settle down there, Rambo. I'm sure you can kick arse with the best of them, alright?" she smiled sweetly at him "There's a kindergarten just down the road from here…"

He laughed "I could kick your '_arrrrse' _all over this crappy bar! Might even stick that damn freaky lookin' rabbit _up_ your '_arrrrse'_ too! He needs a new home!_"_

She laughed uproariously "Oh, I _like _you, Dean" she put her hand out "Name's Finn. Finn Jacobs"

-----------------------------

All the weapons had been put away or returned to their rightful owners and the four of them were sitting around the table, drinks in hand. Dean was still suspicious of the woman, he didn't trust her one bit but Sam was surprisingly at ease with her. He didn't like _that_ either.

Finn looked at Sam "So you really have _no _idea why you're having the dreams?" Sam shook his head "How'd they start?"

"Just …_had_ one" said Sam.

"You weren't _doing_ anything, like messing around with shit you shouldn't be?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes "No, I just went to bed and had a freaky dream"

Finn and Mickey glanced at each other.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Dean.

Finn ignored him "You said she saw me resurrect someone"

Sam nodded "That guy that tried to help you kill those…what _we're _those things?"

"They're called _'The Wrong Ones'_, long story and not really important" she glared at Mickey when he coughed a '_bullshit'_ into his hand.

"Your dagger…she saw your dagger and it freaked her out…she said something about you being one of…_them_ …" said Sam "_Them _who?"

Finn and Mickey glanced at each other again.

"Alright, there it was again" said Dean "What the hell is it you know but you're not fucking telling?"

"Finn, might be an idea…" started Mickey.

"What else have you _seen_, Sam?" she asked.

"Last I saw her, she was on an old wooden boat…right after she turned wolves into men, they're coming as well and…fuck me, she has this Staff and on the top…" he shook his head "there's a… a child's head on it…"

Dean watched Finn as Sam spoke. This meant something to her and although she hid it well, she was worried and he didn't know whether he was picking that up from her, but he was starting to get some seriously bad, _bad_ feelings about staying here ...and staying around Finn.

"You said I should know why I'm having the dreams" said Sam.

She nodded "Yeah, you should" she looked at Dean "So should you"

"Finn, you need to explain to them what's going on. They're involved in this too" said Mickey.

Dean laughed "Oh no, we're _not_. Sam's delivered his message, now we're off" he put his beer down "Come on, Sammy" he grabbed his brother by his jacket and hoisted him out of his chair.

Sam shrugged out of Dean's grip "Let go, dude. I'm staying"

"No, you're not" said Finn and Dean in unison.

"Sam, you need to get out of here" she looked at Dean "You get him as far away from here as possible. You _get _in your car and you drive and you _never _look back. Understand?"

"No!" said Sam "Mickey said we're part of this so until you _explain _it, I'm not going anywhere"

"I don't need to explain _shit_ to you" she stood "_You _can't be here" she looked at Dean "And neither can you. I'll sort this out…you just get the fuck outta here. The sooner the better" she pointed "There's the door"

"Don't need to tell me twice" said Dean angrily.

"Actually, I did. Now go"

"Finn…"

"No, Mickey. We didn't expect it to be them" and she pointed to Dean and Sam "but you know as well as I do that they_ can't_ be here" she said.

"It's too _late_, Finn" Mickey looked at Sam "You said the old woman saw you, you and Dean in one of the dreams" Sam nodded and Mickey looked at Finn "It's too late, Finn. She _knows_ who they are and she _knows_ they're here"

"I don't give a shit what that old bitch knows" said Dean "We're leaving"

Sam glared at his brother "No. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes, you are" said Finn, she turned to Dean "You take him and you go. You forget about this place, you forget about those dreams, Sam ...and you …"

"Finn! If he's only having the dreams then he still has a chance…" said Mickey.

"Shut the fuck up, Mickey!" she turned back to the brothers "Why are you still here?"

Dean stood his ground as he directed the question to Mickey "What do you mean _he _still has a chance? What the _fuck _is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now if I have to say it again…"

Dean ignored Finn "Mickey, if Sam is in danger…."

"Jesus Christ! That's _exactly_ what I'm saying! Hence the '_get the fuck out of here!'" _said Finn.

Dean turned on Finn "You shut the fuck up" he turned to Mickey "I _want _an answer!"

"Seems your brother…" started Mickey.

Finn drew one of her swords and put it to Mickey's throat "I _said _shut the fuck up, Mickey"

Mickey smiled at her "Do it, Finn. It's not gonna change the fact that Sam here has just unleashed evil incarnate on your ass"

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Insights

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related, story is mine though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Dean watched Finn as she argued with Mickey on the far side of the bar. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Mickey was gesticulating wildly while Finn stood, arms crossed over her chest and speaking quietly, but from the look on her face she was pissed. He'd watched her move around the bar and although by all outward appearances she looked relaxed he could tell that at a moments notice she could go from being laid-back to a fierce adversary.

Not only was she tall, but she was _strong_, deceptively strong. The t-shirt she was wearing left little to the imagination, her arms were powerful, they would be if swords were her weapon of choice…and she must love her swords if she had them tattooed on her arm. There was something about her…something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something…familiar. There was no other way of explaining it but he _didn't _know her…there was no doubt in his mind that he'd remember her if they'd met.

He sipped at his beer and watched as she hung her head and shook it in exasperation. Obviously Mickey thought they should be told whatever it was she knew but he'd already figured out she was stubborn so they were probably in for a long wait. He looked up as Sam took the seat next to him.

"So she still doesn't want to tell us" said Sam as he picked up his beer.

"Does it look like it?"

"And what the hell did Mickey mean by me 'unleashing evil incarnate on her ass'?" he grinned "Although it's a nice…"

"Don't say it and don't even _think _it, Sammy. You stay away from her until I figure out what the fuck is going on" said Dean, his going back to the arguing pair. He saw Finn look over at them, whisper something to Mickey who nodded and she walked towards them.

"Here we go" muttered Dean.

She got to the table "I'll sleep on it. You can stay in one of the rooms upstairs and if I _think_ I can trust you then I'll speak with you tomorrow. If I decide I _can't _trust you, then you leave in the morning and if I so much as even get a _hint_ that you're hanging around, I'll do more than stick Horace up your arses" she turned and walked upstairs.

Dean looked at Mickey "Horace?"

"The hare" said Mickey.

"You named it?" Dean shook his head with a smile "Dude, it's stuffed, it's not a pet"

Mickey threw them a set of keys "Second door on the left, bathroom's next to it but I'd suggest you don't go wandering the halls at night. Some of our guests are a bit jumpy"

"We need our gear" said Dean.

Mickey went to the door, whispered quietly then opened it, stepped out and returned a moment later with their bags and threw them on the floor at their feet "Upstairs"

They grabbed their beers and their bags and headed up to their room.

-------------------------------

Finn paced in the small room. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to be them and it wasn't supposed to happen _now_. Something had been triggered and it had all been pushed forward, her people weren't prepared, she knew that. _She_ had _always _been prepared, had been prepared her whole life for this but it wasn't playing out the way it had been foretold which meant that all the plans that were in place were now out the freakin' window.

She sat on her bed, took out her dagger and looked at it. _She_ had known what it was, of course she had. Odin's Dagger, the dagger of her people. She spun it in her hand, and now thanks to Sam Winchester, the bitch not only knew _who_ she was but _where _she was. And the bastard had _no _idea what part he played in this whole sorry mess…and neither did his brother. Fucking hell. She put the dagger in her boot and stood.

The easiest thing for her to do was contact the Elders and let them know what was going on but all they'd do is get her the hell out of there and put her into hiding. Well fuck that. Her parents had explained to her what her destiny held and her link to the old woman. She'd been told that two women would be bought to her…when the time came, two women that would hold the key to the destruction or the survival of her race. Looked like they made a mistake on that score, but she understood that prophecies weren't set in stone, they were always open for change.

There was no doubt these were the two. But again, things weren't playing out the way they should have been either. Sam _was _supposed to be having the dreams or visions, if you like, only they were supposed to work one way not both ways. He should be able to see her, she _shouldn't _be able to see them which meant that Sam could go either way…and _that _was where the problem lay. Sam had opened a door, a door into himself and if she didn't close it then Baba Yaga would gain an accomplice…a successor.

She looked up when she heard hushed whispers and quiet footfalls in the hallway. She went to the door and put her hand on the handle, waited and then wrenched it open. She stepped back as Dean fell into the room, Sam standing behind him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to stammer out some kind of plausible explanation.

Dean used the table to get to his feet and grinned sheepishly at her, he looked back at Sam "Told you this wasn't our room, dude'

"You dropped something" she pointed to his lock-picking kit.

He picked it up and glanced around her room, his eyes coming to rest on her collection of swords "Fuck me..." he looked at her "How many do you need?"

"As many as is necessary. Now get out before I introduce you to one of them intimately"

Sam reached into the room and dragged his brother out but Finn grabbed him "Hand it over"

Dean looked at her quizzically "Hand what over?"

She reached into his jeans pocket and took out the disc he'd palmed from her bag and held it up "This. Although I'll give you credit for ingenuity. Now get out and I'll speak to you in the morning" she pushed Dean out the door and shut it on his grinning face.

She put the disc back in her bag and sighed, he was gonna be a handful that one. And _why _did he seem familiar to her? She had an amazing memory, especially with faces so she _knew _they'd never met before…it didn't sit well with her. She locked the door, put a protection spell over the room, went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sam and Dean turned from Finn's room and headed back to their own. Sam stopped at bathroom, telling Dean he'd meet back in their room and warning him to stay away from Finn's. Dean grinned and pushed the door to their room open.

Sam went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and turning on the tap. He fished the pill bottle from his jacket and shook five pills into his hand. He stared at them for a long time before finally throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them with a glass or water. He washed his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. What was he doing? They'd found the woman, found Finn, so why the pills? Why did he feel compelled to take them? Because this wasn't over. He needed to find this old woman, needed to see what she was up to and where she was. _He_ was the one person who could track her and dreaming was the only way. The pills helped with that…yeah, the pills helped with that. He turned from the mirror as his mind started to grow weary…he failed to notice his reflection didn't follow him.

------------------------------------------

Sam pushed the door to the room open and saw Dean crashed on the bed. Good. He didn't want to speak to him, all he wanted to do was sleep…he grinned, '_to sleep, perchance to dream'_, he laughed quietly to himself, Dean would slap him upside the head if he heard him quoting Shakespeare. He stripped, got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, his mind not noticing as it slipped into hers….

_The small boat fought against the rough seas. It's wooden hull groaning as it scaled the mammoth waves, hanging precariously, before dropping almost vertically down the other side then repeating the ride again….and again. Rain constantly lashed the deck, the smell of salt and dead fish hung heavily in the air as boat continued its journey. The days were harsh, the nights more so. The storms that raged around them meant the nights were only occasionally lit by the stars. Travelling through the darkness as the sea tried to claim them for its own bought an inherent satisfaction. The old woman spent most nights at the bow of the boat challenging the sea, daring it to take her. She laughed malevolently as it failed time and time again. _

It was on one of these nights that she walked towards the bow of the boat, her Staff held tightly in her gnarled hand. She looked up and stared disbelievingly at the lights that lit the night. The blue's and greens seeming to stream through the heavens, like fingers reaching for an object…a target, only to be slapped away before reaching out again. It was a sign, a portent. It could be nothing else. She watched the display, the dancing lights, they hypnotised her. The boat rocked from side to side, the lights reaching and stretching out across the night sky…guiding her. The lights changed to pink, to red…blood red. She smiled. She walked to the bow of the boat, lifting her head towards the lights, the rain hitting her face, stinging her eyes. She watched as the lights danced around each other, seemingly caught in a frenzied conversation. She stared as one of the blood-red lights moved slowly towards her, bobbing and weaving through the darkness, seeking her. She raised her Staff and the light shot forward, engulfing her. She opened her mouth to scream. The light poured into her, filling her. It ran down her throat, into her lungs, through her veins, seeking out every part of her. She was held fast to the deck, her arms thrown wide, her head thrown back, her scream, an echo in her mind.

She woke, slumped on the deck of the boat, the lights now gone. She got to her knees, her wet clothes clinging to her body, weighing her down. She looked around for her Staff, it had rolled to the side of the boat. She reached out her hand and stopped. She turned her hand over and back, _time and again. She raised both hands to her face and stared disbelievingly. She put them slowly to her face and smiled. She rose from the deck, put her hand out, her Staff returning to her. She turned and walked back into the cabin._

----------------------------------------

Dean and Sam both woke to pounding on their door.

"Downstairs now!" they heard Finn yell.

Dean groaned as he threw back the covers and looked at his watch "Is she fucking _serious?_ It's 6 o'clock in the freakin' morning!" he groaned again and slumped back on the bed.

Sam was already out of bed and dressing "Come on, Dean" he threw his brother's clothes at him and grinned "Its story time"

Dean got out of bed and dressed slowly "You have another dream last night?"

Sam shook his head "No, slept through…not a thing"

Dean frowned slightly "Yeah? Cause I heard you moaning in your sleep" he grinned at Sam "Unless it was another kind of dream"

"You're hysterical. Now come on" and he dragged the semi-dressed Dean from the room.

"Settle down, Sammy" he laughed as he threw his shirt on and followed Sam out the door.

-------------------------------

Finn and Mickey were waiting for them in the deserted bar, the strong smell of coffee hanging in the air.

Dean leaned over as whispered to Sam "Where's the leather, dude? You said she wore leather"

"I only wear it in battle. Now if you want coffee it's on the bar" said Finn as she sat at one of the tables with a steaming mug.

Sam went and got coffee for him and Dean and they took their seats with her and Mickey.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. I don't like repeating myself and I don't like questions either..."

"No shit" said Dean as he took a sip of coffee. He looked up surprised "Fuck me, this is _good _coffee"

Mickey smiled "It's from Finn's home"

"Australia?" asked Sam.

"No. My _home_" she said "Alright, you need to suspend any disbelief you have right now. Sam, I'm guessing that's gonna be easier for you than your brother, so Dean, just believe what I'm telling you"

Dean looked up from his coffee "Huh?"

Sam slapped him upside the head "Just listen okay?" and Dean nodded.

"Okay, I'm from a race of people called _'Ancients'_…"

"Ancients! That's it!" said Sam with a grin.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him "I've never had _that_ reaction before but…thanks, I think"

"No, sorry, I heard that old woman…"

"Baba Yaga. Her name is Baba Yaga. She's been hunting my people for longer than we can remember. Killing any of us that she can find. Not just killing us…torturing us, death is a release when it finally comes"

"What the hell is an 'Ancient'?" asked Dean.

"We're long lived…"

"Like how long?"

She smiled "_Long"_

"How old are you?" asked Sam.

She laughed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try us" said Dean.

Mickey laughed "Tell 'em, Finn. I need a good laugh"

She smiled "I'm 1,476 years old" she and Mickey laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Seriously?" asked Sam.

"Seriously"

"I hate to point this out…but Australia ain't all that old" said Dean.

Finn laughed "Australia _is _that old, older in fact. And if you're referring to white settlement then, yes, it's fairly young. But I never said I lived with white settlers did I? Now that's all beside the point"

"Bullshit" Mickey coughed into his hand again.

Finn looked at him "Just _say _'bullshit', Mickey"

"More fun this way" he grinned.

She shook her head at him and turned back to Dean and Sam "Baba Yaga has been around _a lot _longer than I have. But she and I have been on a path that has been destined to cross, foretold to cross since her creation. Only thing is, it wasn't supposed to happen for another five hundred years or so"

"So why the hell is she coming now?" asked Dean as he finished his coffee and got up to get a refill.

"Because your brother is bringing her" said Finn.

"Bullshit" said Sam.

"No bullshit, Sam. There have always been whispering of some people out there, ones that had the ability to connect with her…but no-one has been able to do it…until now. I don't know whether you found her or she found you, what I _do _know is that if you don't stop with the dreams then we're all fucked"

Dean sat back down "So you want us to leave"

"You can't leave. She knows who you are and she's not just coming for me now, she's coming for you as well" she looked at Dean "And you, _you_ are more dangerous to her than she realises" Dean grinned "Don't grin, Dean. Ask your brother what those _"Wrong Ones' _looked like…"

Dean looked at Sam and he just shook his head.

"Why are they important? Mickey said…"

"Because if I don't stop her…that's what you two are gonna end up as" said Finn "Her soldiers"

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Secrets Exposed

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related but the following story is mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Nine.**

Finn sat back in her chair and watched Sam and Dean as they tried to take in what she'd just told them. And this was only the tip of the iceberg. Better just ease them into it, the last thing she needed was two grown men throwing some sort of hissy fit so early in the morning…and she was only on her second cup of coffee too, so it wouldn't bode well for them if they did.

Dean finally broke the silence "Fuck me, you look good for your age"

She laughed "Yeah…crappy living will do that for you" she got up and refilled her coffee and watched Sam, he was eerily silent "You have another dream last night, Sam?"

He shook his head "No. Head hit the pillow and I was out. Woke up when you knocked on the door"

"Pounded on the door" muttered Dean.

"You sure about that, Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean I can't control when they come, they just…come. Maybe because we've met up with you…they've…slowed down or…stopped. I don't know" he turned to her "Why?"

She shook her head "No reason" she put her cup down, reached over the bar and took a sword. She looked at Mickey "Be back in a couple of hours" she slipped the sword over her back, grabbed her coat from the bar and put it on.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"None of your business. Stay here til I get back. _Both _of you" she went to the door, whispered, opened it and slammed it shut behind her.

Dean looked at Mickey "What's with all the freakin' whispering, dude?"

"Protection charm over the entrance. Keeps out the nasties" he went behind the bar and stared at Dean "Well _most _of them"

Dean grinned at Mickey "You say that with love, right?" he stood up and stretched "Gonna grab a shower while 'Miss Congeniality' is out." He looked at his brother "You alright, Sammy?"

Sam looked up at Dean "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah…just trying to take it all in"

Dean laughed "Yeah, good luck with that" and he trotted up stairs.

"Sam"

He looked over at Mickey and caught the towel that was thrown at him.

"You stayin', you work for it" and Mickey pointed to a large stack of glasses.

-------------------------------

Dean shimmied down the drainpipe outside his room. Finn had about five minutes on him and he had no idea which way she'd gone. He ran quickly round the building and noticed that her car was still there. Okay, so she was on foot. He headed over to his car, popped the trunk, grabbed a machete put it on the inside of his leather jacket, closed the trunk and walked quickly back up the alley way. He got to the top and was about to turn left when he got the overwhelming urge to go right. He never questioned these feelings so he followed his instinct, turned right and headed down the street. He passed dilapidated store front after dilapidated store front, those that hadn't been boarded up had become drug dens by the smell of it. Oh, this was a _nice _place. He got to a t-intersection and turned left, into an even shittier part of town. There were a couple of tenement buildings that were in such a state of disrepair, they were now tagged for demolition. Where the _hell _was he going? Where was _she _going?

He made another left turn and entered what used to be an industrial district. _Used_ to be. What the _hell_ was she doing round here? There was nothing but abandoned warehouses and the burnt-out remains of a few as well. He stopped and scanned the buildings…his eyes lit upon a warehouse at the end of the street that looked like it was about to collapse in on itself and _knew_ that was where she was. He headed slowly towards it…she was gonna be pissed if she saw him but _no-one_ told him to sit back and wait. _No one. _Especially where he and Sam were concerned.

-----------------------

Finn moved slowly through the warehouse, climbing over the debris of half-collapsed ceilings and towards the stairs at the rear of the building. She put her foot on the first stair and it broke. Great. She needed to get upstairs. She looked around and saw an old filing cabinet, that would have to do. She pulled it towards the landing, got onto it and jumped, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling herself up. She stood and looked the middle of three doorways; she sighed heavily …before going into the middle one.

She _knew _this place …and she hated it. It was where one of _them _had tried to make it through. Where Eli had managed to stop it but where he'd also paid the ultimate price. Now she needed to speak with him. She went to the spot where he'd drawn his breath and knelt. She took her dagger from her boot, pulled up her sleeve and made a cut along her forearm. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly…putting herself into the trance she needed. She was vulnerable now, she knew that but the need to get information far outweighed the risk and she needed to hear his voice again. She opened her eyes and smiled when she heard his voice…

--------------------------

Sam had finished cleaning the glasses and found an excuse to get out of the bar before Mickey found something else for him to do. He hurried up stairs to his room, hearing the shower running and glad of it. He was almost out of pills and he _needed _more pills. He opened the window to the room, shimmied down the drainpipe and ran quickly to the Impala. He had to get back before Dean came out of the shower.

--------------------------------------

Dean moved carefully over the slabs of ceiling that littered the floor of the warehouse. He looked around…upstairs, he had to go upstairs…middle door. He noticed the broken stairs and then the filing cabinet…that way it is then. He climbed on top of it and jumped towards the ledge, pulling himself up easily before edging towards the open door.

He hunkered down outside the door and chanced a quick look into the room. He pulled his head back and frowned, that couldn't be right. He peered around the doorway again and stared. Finn was on her knees whispering and then…a …ghost…or spirit appeared in front of her. It _had _to be one or the other …only thing was, this one was sitting cross-legged in full-battle gear, his wounds clearly visible…and there was a small gap between where his shoulders ended and his neck began. Damn, decap. Ouch. He looked back at Finn, who the fuck _was _this chick? He turned his attention back to the conversation...

Finn opened her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Griffinn, this is _not_ a wise decision"

"I hate it when you call me by my full name, Eli"

He smiled at her "And I hate it when you shorten mine"

She smiled sadly "I miss you"

"Finn…"

She shook her head "It's started, Eli. She's on her way here and they've sent me two … jesus… I don't know. One seems alright, he's having the dreams…but they're working both ways, Eli and I don't know if I can stop it"

"You'll find a way, Finn. You always do" he paused "And the other one? The one that holds the key?"

"He's gonna be trouble" she sighed "How the hell am I supposed to make him understand what he has to do when I _know_ he's gonna argue and butt heads with me the whole time? And if I can't stop the dreams, then what? It's his brother"

"They sent you brothers?"

"Can you believe it?"

"This changes things" he said, a frown creasing his forehead.

"No shit" she paused "She knows who I am, Eli. Sam, the one with the dreams, he said she saw my dagger. She's seen them too"

"You haven't told the Elders?" he laughed "Stupid question" he sighed "Finn, if she knows who you are then it is already in motion. There is nothing left to do, the battle is _now_. You teach them what they need to know and you _watch _the one called Sam. _Watch _him. The other one?"

"Dean"

He nodded "If you can't stop the dreams, you know what you have to do. They _cannot _become one of _them_. If the one called Dean goes over…it'll be the end of us"

She nodded "I know…" she looked up at him "You were supposed to be here for this"

He smiled "I'm sorry, Finn. I made you a promise…"

"You weren't supposed to be here alone! How could you _do_ that?"

"Finn, I don't want to have this argument again. Please. You need to get organised and you _need _to get them ready. Do they know how to fight?"

"They're hunters…although _how_ they managed that is beyond me"

He laughed "Not everyone has magic, Finn. If they were sent to you then they have the skills…cut them some slack…find out what they know and …" he cocked his head "Finn…"

"Where?"

"Through here…they've used it before…"

"Eli…"

"You should not have opened it here, Finn! You KNOW better than this! Break the connection, Finn. Do it now!"

"No"

"NOW FINN! BEFORE THEY COME THROUGH!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

Dean watched and listened…his anger rising as he started to understand that she was using him and Sam and if he understood what she was saying, then …she was thinking of killing his brother if the dreams didn't stop. Well not on _his _watch! He was about to get up and head back to Mickey's and drag Sam's ass outta there when he noticed the air in front of her start to shimmer…then the …spirit called Eli tell Finn that '_they'_ were coming and she had to break some kind of connection. He noticed the air behind Eli start to swirl and got a _very _bad feeling. He heard the man yell at her and without thinking, ran into the room, he saw the man look at him and cock his head. He grabbed Finn by the back of her coat and yanked her back.

"KICK THE DAGGER FROM HER HAND! DO _NOT_ PUT YOUR HAND ON IT! KICK IT!" Eli yelled at him "NOW DEAN!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he heard the fear and the urgency in the man's voice and he kicked Finn's hand, the dagger flying from her fingers, he turned back and Eli was gone…but there was now a vivid swirling mass of air in front of him. He turned back to Finn and picked her up by the scruff of the neck and slapped her hard. Her eyes snapped open and he frowned, they were opaque but that didn't quite register long enough as the next thing he knew he was on his back, her knee on his chest and her sword at his throat.

"NEVER, lay a hand on me again" and she yanked him to his feet and pushed him out the door "GO!" and she retrieved her dagger, put it in her boot and stood in front of the portal "I SAID GO, DEAN!"

"No fucking way!" and he stood next to her, removing the machete from his jacket.

"Jesus Christ…that's what you're carrying? Shit…" she whispered quietly and ran her hand over her sword handle "You know how to use a sword?"

"Pointy end goes into the bad guy, right?" he grinned.

She grabbed the machete from him and passed him her sword "Take their heads off and if you get yourself killed, I will resurrect you and then _kick _your arse!"

Dean turned as he saw movement in the portal and watched as the fugliest thing he'd _ever _seen came through at a run, it was easily over 7ft tall, covered in armour, but what he could see of it…this was NO demon…this was…something else. He raised his sword as Finn ran and at it, then slid, along the floor, taking off the _things_ foot, it stumbled and she hacked at it's neck on the way down, the thing roared and Dean's blood ran cold. He stepped forward, as Finn hacked again, he raised the sword and swung it down, it cut cleanly through it's neck and it fell dead to the ground.

"Quickly! Push it back through before the next one comes" they grabbed it under the arms and forced it back as another arm came through. Finn hacked it off as another roar sounded. She picked up the arm, threw it back in as she helped Dean push the body through "GET THE HEAD!"

"Are you serious?"

"DO IT!"

Dean ran to the head…well the helmeted-head and picked it up…his eyes widened as the head feel free…this was a hybrid. Part man…part …something else. He could clearly see the human features behind the grotesque mask of scales. The large shark-like teeth in a small snout and the tiny horns that ran along it's forehead.

"Dean!"

He threw the helmet into the portal and kicked the head in after it. He watched as the portal seemed to expand before closing in on itself.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

She walked over to him, grabbed her sword, re-sheathed it and handed him back his machete "_That_ was a 'Wrong One'" she slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"And _that _is for not listening to me and for bringing a pocket-knife to a sword fight"

She turned and walked out the door.

He caught up with her at the front of the warehouse and he had to grab her arm to make her stop.

"You owe me an explanation" he said angrily.

She shrugged out of his grip and turned towards Mickey's "I don't owe you _shit!"_ she stormed off, stopped and turned back "What the fuck did you think you were doing? I _told _you to stay at Mickey's for a _reason!_ THAT" she pointed back towards the warehouse "was the fucking reason!"

"If I _hadn't _followed you, you'd be a walking _Griffinn-a-bob_ right about now! I _saved _your ass!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LISTENED?" she turned again and walked off muttering to herself "If you weren't so goddamn important…"

He fell in step with her "Why? Why are Sam and I so important? And I heard what you said to that….that Eli dude…"

"You say _one _more word…" she said through clenched teeth.

"You even _think _about killing my brother and I'll do to you what was done to Eli"

He didn't see the punch that put him on his ass.

---------------------------------------

Dean walked back into Mickey's nursing his bruised jaw. He went to the bar, sat down and poured himself a coffee. He looked up as Mickey limped over to him.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"Hey, _she _punched _me" _said Dean.

"You'd have deserved it. What did you do?""

He looked at Mickey "Who's Eli?"

Mickey blanched "Eli?"

"Yeah, Eli. She was…talking to him...I guess" Mickey swore under his breath "What? Who the hell is he?"

"He _was _her beloved" said Mickey.

"Her….what?"

He sighed "Her husband, that's the equivalent here. Jesus…" he looked at Dean "She was talking to him?"

Dean nodded "Right before some of those 'Wrong Ones' came through"

"Fucking Hell…"

"Dude, I don't know what the fuck is going on but I need answers… and if she's trying to get them from a dead husband then I'm thinking we're seriously screwed here"

"You don't know _shit_ about me and you don't know _shit_ about my beloved"

Dean turned and saw Finn holding a semi-conscious Sam under the arms "What the fuck!" he stood up and she tossed him something. He caught it and looked up as she dropped Sam into a chair.

"Wanna tell my why your brother needs sleeping pills, Dean?" and she reached into Sam's pocket and took out four more bottles, slamming them on the table.

_**To be continued….**_


	10. A Link to the Past

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Dean stared at the empty pill bottle in his hand, then at Sam, then at the pill bottles on the table, then back to Sam again. Sam was seriously out of it and started to slip from the chair, Finn grabbed him and deposited him back roughly and pushed Sam and the chair against the table as his head slumped forward onto it.

"What the _fuck _is going on? He's using _pills _to dream? Do you have _any _idea how dangerous that is? Do you?" she slapped Sam across the back of the head "Idiot"

"Don't fucking touch my brother, bitch! And I didn't _know_ he was taking the fucking things! Do you really think I'd let him?" he shook his head "_I _never wanted to come here and after that little conversation you had with your dead _husband_, we won't be hanging round either!"

Finn laughed and shook her head at him "You've got no fucking choice, _Dean_. You're idiot brother here has opened a door into himself and while you might be able to hide from me for a while, you will _never_ be free from her, not unless I stop her and unfortunately for me, I need _you _and 'sleeping beauty' here to do it" she shook her head "Fuck me…" she walked to the bar "Line 'em up Mickey"

Mickey took a bottle of tequila from the bar and poured her a shot "Just take it easy, Finn" she threw it back and he poured her another and said quietly "You shouldn't have gone there"

"Had to get some answers" she said.

"Yeah, maybe" he sighed "You've got let him _rest_, Finn. It's been over two hundred years…let him _go_" Mickey said softly.

"Shut up, Mickey" and she grabbed the bottle and turned to Dean "Might be an idea to flush them down the toilet. _All _of them. No more dreams for him…and when he wakes, he's telling us about the dream he had last night"

"He told you he didn't _have _a dream" said Dean angrily, his grip on the pill bottle tightening.

"Yeah? Well he lied. He had a dream, I heard him and so did you. The lies stop here" said Finn.

"That apply to you too, _Griffin_?" he knew that using her full name pissed her off and he wanted her pissed off.

"Aaah, jesus…" muttered Mickey.

"_What_ did you call me?" she put the tequila bottle on the bar and turned to him.

"You heard me. _Griffin_. Or should I call you _'Hayley Joel'?_ Oooh, I see dead people!" he blocked the first punch but the second one caught him in the ribs.

"NOT IN MY BAR!" said Mickey as he rushed round to break up the fight.

It took Mickey and four other hunters that had come downstairs at the sound of the fight, to break the two apart. They were being held back by the four men as they glared at each other, both of them bloody and sporting bruised faces and god knew what else.

"You son of a bitch…" she growled at him.

"You're fucking insane!" he yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" said Mickey "Finn, take him upstairs and do your thing" the hunters turned and stared at Mickey "Not THAT!" he told them "Finn, you fix him and you fix yourself. _Neither _of you can be injured, especially now. I'll watch Sam. Now go" he turned to Finn "If you don't do as I say Finn, I will get in touch with _them_, so don't push me"

Finn shrugged out of the hunters grip and looked at Dean "You hit like a girl" she turned and walked to the stairs then turned back "When you've calmed yourself down, meet me in my room" she turned her eyes to Mickey "You contact them and just _see_ what happens" and she marched upstairs.

Mickey turned to Dean as the hunters let him go "You go and you get her to fix you up and for fuck's sake, keep your mouth shut"

Dean shook his head "We're leaving"

"No, you're not. She speaks the truth and you know it. Look at your brother, _look _at him, Dean. Finn is the _only _one that can help him now. Now get your ass upstairs before I drag it up there"

Dean looked at Sam, slumped at the table, surrounded by pill bottles…pills that he'd used to get himself to the dreams. How long had he been using them? Using them without him knowing. He sighed, he knew Sam had had another dream last night and he didn't know why he'd lied about it but he was starting to believe that maybe…maybe Mickey was right. He sighed and walked upstairs muttering to himself.

---------------------

Finn was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, she'd assessed her injuries; three cracked ribs, split lip, her jaw was out of line and if she didn't heal herself she'd have a hell of a shiner. She pulled her t-shirt off and looked at her ribs, great…three cracked and the rest bruised, he'd concentrated on body shots…she sighed, he needed to learn to fight dirty. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her healing…it started slowly…a faint light surrounding her, growing until she was enveloped by it. She was aware of nothing around her, her mind concentrating only the healing.

Dean went to Finn's door, hesitated then knocked quietly. He knocked again when he got no response and knocked again…fucking hell, he tried the door, it was unlocked. He opened it slowly and stepped in. He shut it quickly behind him when he saw her on the bed. He stood and stared…for more reasons than her being topless; she was surrounding by a soft white light and he could see the bruises slowly disappearing from her body, a brighter light glowing around the left side of her ribs. He saw her split lip heal and the starting of the bruise around her eye fade completely. Jesus…he shouldn't have done that to her, and he didn't hit chicks either but she pushed all the right buttons in him…and he'd been _pissed_ and not just at her…at Sammy too and he'd taken that out on her. He rubbed at his jaw…she knew how to fight, Sam was right, she probably _could_ kick his ass.

He looked over at her swords and walked towards them…he went to touch one and as he reached out his hand, he stopped…he _knew _he shouldn't touch them. If he did…he shook his head…it'd kill him? _That _was the thought that ripped through his mind. It would kill him if he touched them. He crouched down and studied them, he got to the fourth one and looked at it closely…this was _his _sword. He didn't know what that meant or how he knew, he just did. He reached out and picked it up, he felt a stinging sensation in his hand that ran quickly up his arm and through his body. It was over in an instant but he was left with a dull ache in his fingers. He pulled it from its scabbard and looked at the handle, there was a carving of a dragon in flight, flames shooting from it's mouth and a sword in one taloned claw a shield in the other. It was beautiful. He stepped back and swung it, it was perfectly weighted and it sung as he moved it through the air. He grinned and turned back to the bed and watched as the light started to fade around Finn. He looked at her, all her bruises were gone, there wasn't a mark on her.

Finn felt the last of the healing and slowly opened her and saw Dean staring at her…lovely. She was about to make a smart arse remark when she saw him holding the sword and her anger overrode everything else.

She jumped off the bed and reached for the sword "Who said you could touch…" she stopped and stared at him.

"I…ahhh…you were … busy and …" stammered Dean.

She went and slumped in a chair and put her head in her hands "No, please god, not him…anyone but him" she muttered to herself.

"Aaah, not him who?"

She looked up at him and he was looking at her tits "Great…" she reached into her bag and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on

Finn stood "Give me back my sword" she said angrily.

He stared at her "It's _not _your sword…" he paused "It's mine"

"What?"

Dean stared defiantly at her "I said, that's not _your_ sword, it's mine"

She g;ared at him "Is it? And what makes you think that?"

He shrugged "Don't know. But _this_ one is _mine" _

"It's _not_ yours. That sword belongs to _me"_

"No, it doesn't. It belongs to me" he didn't know why he was pressing the issue. He'd never seen the sword before but he _knew _it was his.

"I _want _it back"

"You're not _getting _it back"

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, I do. That sword doesn't belong to you, it _never _did" he cocked his head "It was Eli's"

She looked at the sword for a long time before looking back at him "What happened when you picked it up?"

"Nothing, Why?" he didn't know why he was lying to her.

"Bullshit! Now _tell _me what fucking well happened!"

He looked at her, this was important, he sighed inwardly "I…it was like a stinging sensation…started in my hand then went pretty much everywhere…" he stopped when she hung her head "What?"

She got out of the chair and said softly "Give it to me…please"

He sighed and passed it to her. She took it, picked up the scabbard and re-sheathed the sword. Dean watched as she leaned the handle against her forehead for a moment before turning and passing it to him "It _is _yours…now" he put his hand to it and took it from her, he felt the slightest hint of resistance on her part before she let it go.

"No-one else can touch that sword. You and I are the only ones. Anyone else does, it kills them. Understand?"

"Not really. Explain it to me" he said.

"It's a protection of sorts, look, I'm not in the mood to explain it all to you…" she looked at the sword again and sighed "That's a damn powerful sword you're holding and it's _old_…it…"she shook her head "Not now. Take off your shirt" he raised an eyebrow at her "for the healing, Romeo"

Dean put the sword on the bed and removed his shirt, she looked at his torso then his back "Lie down" he lay back on the bed "Close your eyes and concentrate on your injuries. I'll start with your ribs" she put her hands on them "four are cracked…the others are just bruised…I said close your eyes" he closed them "Now concentrate on your ribs…and no talking" he nodded.

He concentrated on his ribs and felt a slow warmth start to seep into him and an almost burning sensation around his cracked ribs, he could feel them melding back together…he then felt her hands move to his bruised ribs, the warmth seeming to follow her hands. She moved her hands up to his face, placing one over his eyes and the other on his jaw.

"Okay, done" said Finn.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his body as she got off the bed, there wasn't a mark on him, he grinned "Awesome" he turned to her and saw her looking at the sword again.

He sighed again "Finn, if it means that much to you, Keep it. I'll use another one"

She shook her head "No. It's yours. If wasn't, it would have killed you when you touched it"

"It was Eli's"

She nodded, got up and picked up another one "Which means this is yours as well" and she tossed it to him. He caught it and felt the same stinging sensation run through him.

"What _is _that?" he asked, his anger at her now forgotten as his curiosity took hold, well that and he had _swords _now.

"The swords are …recognising you, that's the best way I can explain it. You own them and they own you"

He frowned "They own me?"

She nodded "Swords aren't just a weapon, Dean, they're a extension of yourself, you use them to take the living essence from things…every time you use them, the kill is transferred into the sword, it _remembers_ what it kills and when the time comes to kill something like it again, it will help you do that" she sighed "I know this doesn't make any sense to you…that I sounds like a raving lunatic, swords are an inanimate object right? Well these swords are different…they're _Ancient _swords, they were made with the help of our Gods millennia ago…" she stood up "Look, there's a lot more out there than what you're aware…"

He smiled "No shit"

She gave a short smile "Yeah. I'll explain more later, right now we need to go speak to your brother, hopefully he's more conscious now…"

Dean laughed "Hardly…we've…" he looked at his watch "Fucking hell…."

She smiled "Yeah, I can heal myself a lot quicker than I heal others…healing isn't what I do"

"We've been up here for two hours" he said incredulously. It had felt like no more than twenty minutes.

Finn grinned "I kicked your arse"

He laughed "I went easy on you…what with you being a girl and all…"

"Uh huh" she said as she opened the door and cocked her head. She grabbed her sword from the table and ran out of the room and down towards the bar…she stopped dead when she got there, Dean pulling up next to her.

"Fucking hell…."

The place was a slaughterhouse, the four hunters that had been down here earlier lay eviscerated on the bar and two more hung from the rafters, their abdomens torn open…their insides in a pile underneath them.

She turned to Dean "PACK!"

"SAM! SAMMY!" yelled Dean. He ran around the bar, looking for his brother, hoping and praying that he wasn't among the dead that littered the place. He wasn't there. He ran upstairs to their room, no Sam, he went to the bathroom, still no Sam. He ran out as Finn came out of her room, two bags over her shoulders "Pack. We're leaving"

"No, not without Sam. Whoever did _that_" he pointed downstairs "took him…it was that Baba Yaga bitch…"

She shook her head "Not exactly, Dean"

Dean shook his head "No"

Finn nodded "That was Sam"

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Worlds Apart

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related, the following story is mine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Dean and Finn stood staring at each other in the hallway, the smell of death floating up the stairs. She pushed past him, went to his room and started throwing clothes into one of the bags. She put her bags back over her shoulders, grabbed the other two and walked out. Dean was still standing there and she pushed the bags into his arms.

"Come on. We can't be found here. Questions are the last thing we need right now" Dean just stared at her "NOW DEAN!" and she pushed him towards the stairs.

Finn followed Dean down into the bar "Wait here" and she dropped her bags, went behind the bar and ducked into a back room. She came out a couple of minutes later, grabbed a couple of bottles of tequila, threw them into one of her bags and picked them up "Lets go"

She whispered the incantation and opened the door slowly, checking before stepping out. She closed the door behind Dean, locked it and turned towards the dumpster "Jesus Christ…" Bob's shelter was splattered with blood. Not Bob too. The guy had never hurt _anyone_. He was a gentle soul. She went and lifted the blanket to his shelter…she closed her eyes, damn…there was too much damage for resurrection. She reached into her bag and took out a pen and paper, wrote his name and what was to be done with his remains. She took some cash from her wallet and put it with the note before placing the lot into his jacket pocket. It was the least she could do for him.

She stood and turned, Dean was watching her. She picked up her bags and headed towards her car, Dean finally falling in step with her.

"Sammy didn't do that. There's NO way…"

"It was Sam" she said "Well, it was and it wasn't"

They cut through the lot between Mickey's and the alleyway.

"Fuck!" said Dean. The Impala was gone.

Finn unlocked her car and threw her bags on the back seat "Get in" she said to Dean and went to the drivers side "Get IN, Dean. We gotta move" she got into the car and gunned the engine as Dean threw his and Sam's bags into the back seat. He slammed the door as Finn sped down the alleyway and as far away from Mickey's as she could.

They'd been driving for about twenty minutes, Finn watching Dean from the corner of her eye. It was coming …she was just waiting for it. He turned in his seat…_here it is _…she thought.

"I don't know what the _fuck _is going on, but _that_ wasn't my brother!"

She sighed "I know you don't want to believe it, Dean…but it was"

He shook his head "No, I _know _my brother. _I'm _more capable of doing that than Sam. It's not in his nature"

"It's not _his _nature that did it. I told you Sam had opened a door into himself…well, someone came through"

"Baba Yaga" said Dean angrily.

She shook her head "No. If it was her, Sam would have come after us. It was something else"

"Why the _hell_ didn't we _hear _anything?" he asked.

"The healing. It blocks out everything"

"So…whatever it was didn't know we were upstairs"

"They wouldn't have been able to sense us but Sam would have known…so I'm guessing he blocked that from it" she glanced at Dean "I think your brother saved our arses. If…whatever it was, had come in while I was healing you, we'd have been fucked"

Dean sighed and sat back in seat, putting a hand over his eyes "Where are we going?"

"Into hiding…then…into battle" she pushed her foot to the floor and the car leapt forward as they headed out of New York.

--------------------------

They pulled up in front of an old cabin on the outskirts of New Jersey, grabbing their bags as they got out. Dean followed Finn to the cabin, it was old but it was well kept.

"So tell me _again_, why we're NOT looking for Sam?" asked Dean as Finn took a key from a hidden piece of the cabin's panelling.

She pushed the door open and walked in "Again? Seriously?" she went into a room on her right and threw her bags in. She came back out and pointed to a door next to hers "That's your room" and she went back outside.

Dean sighed and went to the room, it was large and had a double-bed, built-in robe and small table and chairs in front of a bay window. He threw his and Sam's bags on the bed as he heard a generator start up. He walked out of the room as Finn walked back into the cabin and went to the kitchen area. Dean looked around, open plan…large room with a fireplace, table and chairs and a large bookcase over-flowing with books with two small doors at the bottom that were padlocked.

"Whose place is this?" asked Dean.

"Mine" said Finn as she put a kettle on the stove and then went to the bookcase, scanning them before selecting one and going back to the kitchen.

Dean looked around and noticed a photo, he went and looked, it was Finn and Eli, sitting on the steps of the cabin, their arms around each other, smiling. He put it back and turned to her, she was reading something in the book, totally focussed.

He heard the whistle of the kettle start and she ignored it. He sighed and went and removed it from the stove "Where's the coffee?" she said nothing "Finn….Finn!"

She looked up "What?"

"Coffee?"

She reached behind her and took out a jar and tossed it to him "Cups are behind you, top shelf" and she went back to her book "Jesus Christ…"

"What is it?"

"Stay here. I'll be back...late" and she went and grabbed a sword and her coat.

Dean ran over and grabbed her arm "No fucking way. No more of this _'stay here'_ bullshit! That's my _brother _out there! Out there _somewhere _doing god-only-knows _what_ and you're telling me to stay put? Fuck that! I go where you go…you don't like it? Too fucking bad!"

She looked at his hand on her arm and he removed it. She looked into his eyes and saw the defiance in them and shook her head "Get your sword…_one _only"

He nodded, went to his room and came out with the sword over his back, his leather jacket over it, the blade clearly visible at the bottom of it. She sighed, went into her room and came out with a old black leather coat. She tossed it to him "Put this on. I can see your sword and trust me, where we're going, that's not a good idea"

He took his jacket off and Finn came over and adjusted the strap of the sword, lowering it the handle couldn't be seen. Dean put the coat on and grinned.

Finn gave him a short smile "Yeah, you're a bad-ass. Now come on"

They walked out to the porch and she turned to him "You ride?" he grinned and she rolled her eyes "Horses, you idiot"

Dean grinned "Them too"

"Lovely" she whistled and moments later he heard the sound of horse hooves heading towards them.

He watched as two horses raced around to the front of the cabin and Dean saw the first genuine smile appear on Finn's face as she walked down to them. She went to the Pinto and he nuzzled her hand "Hey, Picasso" and the horse snorted "Yeah, missed you too" The Appaloosa came over and pushed her "Easy, Bull" she looked at Dean "You'll ride, Bull"

"Aaah, saddles?" said Dean as he walked down the steps.

Finn laughed "Don't own any" and she swung up onto the horse "Come on then. Bull'll be gentle with you. Won't you, Bull?" and the horse snorted "See?"

Dean grabbed the horse's mane and swung up, trying to get comfortable "If I get a blister on my ass…"

She laughed and kicked the horse's flanks and took off, Bull automatically following her as Dean held on tight. He caught up with her as they raced across the open fields "So where are we going?"

She looked over at him "Home"

---------------------

Sam sat in the corner of a darkened boat shed, his knees drawn up under his chin and his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered uncontrollably. It wasn't so much the cold but the memory of what he'd done. What he'd done at the bar. He looked over at the bound and unconscious form of Mickey and put his head on his knees. _What was he doing?_

He thought back...he remembered Finn dragging him out of his bed and yelling at him as she hauled him downstairs. He remembered seeing Dean holding the pill bottle and groaing inwardly but before he had a chance to explain, sleep had overtaken him and he'd slumped onto the table.

The next thing he remembered was someone whispering to him, a low whisper. He couldn't make out the words so he concentrated, listening intently, trying to hear what was being said. He knew he needed to hear this, whatever was being said was important, it would help him…help him and help Dean. The whisperings slowly got a little louder and then ...then it was like a fog drifted over him and all vestiges of sleep were gone. He was aware…he was awake….he was _alive._

He'd stood and looked around, taking in his surroundings and had turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the concerned eye of a man with white hair…the uppercut he gave him knocking him out cold. He turned again as he heard the shouts of others in the bar. He smiled as they rushed him. He was tackled over the table and rolled onto one of the men, grabbing his head and snapping the mans neck like a twig. He was punched in the jaw and roared as he threw himself at his attacker, pulling his knife from his boot and stabbing the man in the arm before slitting his throat. The rest of the kills were a haze of blood, terror and screams. The loudest one coming from within.

The memories assaulted him, the memories of what he'd done next. The desecration of the men's bodies. Lining them up on the bar for _them _to find. He didn't understand what that meant, he'd killed everyone in the bar, he was sure of it. Well, everyone except the old man. He had to bring that one with him.

He quickly left the bar, returning with the car, he got out he looked over as he heard a whimpering coming from a shelter near the dumpster. He'd taken care of that distraction and then collected the old man, bound him and thrown him into the trunk of the car before heading out.

The next thing he remembered he was here. Mickey bound on the floor and him covered in blood and not understanding what had happened. He rubbed his hands on his jeans in the vain attempt to clean the blood…the blood on his hands he knew he'd never be rid of.

He whimpered as he heard the whisperings start again …_he _was coming…he was coming back and there was nothing Sam could do to stop him. He rocked back and forth and squeezed his eyes shut as the fog descended…

---------------------------

Finn bought her horse to a stop in the middle of an open field and Dean pulled Bull to a stop next to her and looked around, there was nothing but open fields and a strange looking group of trees in the middle of it.

Dean turned to Finn "Wow…your home is…strangely like an open field"

Finn stared at him, resisting the urge to slap him silly "You follow me. _Follow _me, Dean. Do NOT get ahead of me, this is NOT a race. Understand?" he nodded "Draw your sword" he reached over and pulled it from its scabbard and grinned. She looked at the sword again and nodded "Okay, you're about to see some weird shit but do NOT reign in Bull. He's done this before so just follow him"

"Follow him _where_ exactly?" he held onto the horse's mane as Bull started to stamp his hooves and toss his head around.

"Easy, Bull. We'll be there soon" she looked at Dean "Through those trees in the middle. Remember, follow Bull, he knows what he's doing. Once we're through, do NOT speak to anyone unless I tell you it's alright. Are we clear?"

"Not really. I have no fucking idea what you're talking about" he grinned at her "But I like the horse" Bull snorted and Dean patted his neck.

"Just do as I say" and she drew one of her swords and kicked at her horse's flanks.

Picasso reared then dropped back down, racing towards the trees, Dean didn't have to kick at Bull, the horse was already following Finn. They were fifteen feet from the trees when he saw Finn raise her sword and yell something in a language he'd never heard before. He watched as the trees in front of him seemed to shimmer…blur around the edges before seeming to bend out of shape as a faint blue light emanated from them.

Finn raced straight towards it, her sword held high as the last word left her lips. Dean was right on her heels and almost fell off Bull when he saw her ride into the light and disappear…he didn't have time to wonder …_what the fuck…_before Bull charged in after her. He felt a sudden burst of frigid air wash over him as the air was sucked out of his lungs and the next thing he knew he was racing into another field…one like he'd never seen before.

He reigned Bull in and looked around, smiling at what he saw. The lush fields were an amazing shade of blue and covered in purple flowers, distant snow-capped mountains stretched up to the pink and orange sky, the trees that littered the fields were so large and so old, their branches sagged under the weight of the dark red leaves. He looked over and saw Finn talking to a horseman and urged Bull over.

Finn turned to Dean and laughed softly at the look of wonderment on his face "Welcome to Larten Vola, Dean"

_**To be continued…**_


	12. A Need for Answers

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related. Following story is mine)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

_Baba Yaga__ sat on the bunk, swaying in rhythm with the boat as the veil of smoke slowly faded. A month. That's all she had. A month to get to the Host. A month. She hoped it was enough time. It __**had**__ to be. She would __**not**__ leave this life without her vengeance being complete. She thought about the lights, about what the smoke had revealed. This was her one chance …but something didn't feel right. She couldn't quite place it. The lights had said it was helping her, giving her a greater chance of fulfilling her destiny. She thought back to what the smoke had shown her… _

She stood over the two Ancients. Their bloodied faces staring up at her defiantly, their broken bodies no longer allowing them to fight back. They had survived the torture longer than she had thought possible but these two were strong… as was their magic.

_They had __**used **__their magic to protect them and to strike at her. Blood dripped from her fingertips from the long gash on her forearm, she wiped the blood from her eyes, her head wound still bleeding freely. They had paid for hurting her and now they would pay for creating her. _

The older one, she laughed hollowly, older one. He had stared up at her, a small, sad smile slowly forming on his bloodied lips. She had backhanded him and he had smiled sadly at her again. "We are sorry for our part in this. But redemption can still be found" he had said. She had hit him again and again and told him she wasn't after redemption, it was revenge that drove her. That until his race was vanquished she would not rest. He had shaken his head slowly "No. Her plans would not see fruition. Time would always work against her" She had killed him and turned to the other.

_He too, had smiled sadly at her. He too, had said time would work against her. Had said there would be one's born to stop her…to help her. She had killed him and hung both bodies from the nearest tree for all to see. She vowed to find a Host when the time came. For now, she would take pleasure in her work. _

Redemption. She no longer knew what that word meant. The only things important to her were the cleansing of the other races. She understood it would mean the rising of the demons from their place in the underground realm, she didn't care. Let others suffer as she had.

_She wondered though, what those two Ancients had meant…could they have been referring to the Infidels? The two men that kept appearing to her? Or did they mean the woman, the Ancient. She thought back to the two men…the dark-haired one was the one her mind kept returning to, there was something about that one. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on…she would need to figure this out. She raised her Staff again but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The pack leader was there, smiling at her. She smiled back, following him onto the deck. He pointed and she smiled again. Land. In two hours she would be in New York._

----------------------------

Sam's eyes came into focus as the fog lifted again. He was no longer in the boat-shed. He looked around…he was in a basement somewhere. He turned when he heard a groan from behind him, it was Mickey. He was bound to a chair and he'd been beaten badly and his left leg was missing from the knee down. Sam looked at his hands, they were bruised and bloody. _He _had done this.

"Sam…" he looked back to Mickey "Sam…you need to fight this…"

Sam went to Mickey and started to untie him "Jesus, Mickey…I'm so sorry…I don't know what's happening…"

"Something's come through, Sam. Something that's using you. I don't know what it is..but you _have _to fight it. If you keep ...going...then you'll slip into it completely and it will _never _let you go"

Sam crouched in front of the Mickey "I'll get you out of here…away from me" he lowered his eyes and whispered "Let me tourniquet your leg…"

Mickey laughed, _really _laughed and Sam looked up at him "No, need Sam" and he pointed.

Sam turned and saw the prosthetic leg in the corner "Oh thank _Christ_ for that…" he looked back at Mickey and gave him a short smile "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Mickey smiled through broken lips "S'Alright, boy. Happened a long time ago, now go get it for me"

Sam turned and walked quickly to the corner, he crouched and fished the leg out from underneath a pile of pallets. He rose slowly and turned to face Mickey, a nasty smile on his face "_No-one_ calls me 'boy'!" and he strode purposefully towards the man.

----------------------

Dean stared at Finn "Larten Vola?"

She shook her head at him and turned back to the horseman "Quick trip only, Noah. Best kept to yourself" she took a note from her pocket and passed it to the man "Can you take this to…" her eyes flicked quickly to Dean "You know who I mean…use the back entrance and _be _careful"

He nodded "Yes, ma'am" put the note in his vest, turned and galloped off.

Finn re-sheathed her sword and Dean did the same as they dismounted, the horses moving off to graze in the fields. Finn sat on the ground and leaned against one of the old trees, Dean sitting opposite her.

"_This _is your home?" asked Dean.

"Part of it, yeah. I was born a bit further inland than this, but we're not going there" she said.

"What…_is _this place? And don't give me a smart-ass answer like _'this is Larten Vola, Dean'_ either. I've _never _seen anything like this" he looked at her "it's beautiful"

She nodded "Yeah, some of it is. But like your realm…there are places that …aren't" she looked at him and sighed "Larten Vola is a …parallel realm, I guess you could call it. We used to live amongst you…but…mortals aren't all that tolerant of people that are different from them, so we were forced to hide our home, to protect _it_ and ourselves"

"So …are there other…realms?" he asked

She didn't answer for a long time, then a small smile touched her lips "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio" she laughed at his groan.

They'd been sitting for about an hour, Finn's head resting back against the tree, her eyes closed as Dean looked around Larten Vola. Everywhere he looked he saw something else that defied explanation. This was like a fairy-tale. He wished Sammy was here, it would seriously blow his mind.

"I need to find my brother"

Finn didn't open her eyes "We will, Dean"

He sighed "So who are we waiting for….ma'am?" he grinned.

She opened her eyes this time "Someone who can help…and stop it with the _ma'am_ shit"

Dean shook his head "That dude did all but salute you. What's the deal?" she didn't answer "Come on, Finn. Enough with the enigmatic bullshit. I'm in another freakin' world, my brother is missing and doing…well he's missing and whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. So spill"

She was about to answer when they heard the sound of horses galloping their way. Finn was on her feet in an instant, her sword drawn. Dean rose and drew his sword and she pulled him behind the tree "Not a sound. Not until I know who it is"

Dean nodded and chanced a peek around the tree, three horsemen were galloping towards them, the horses flanks and necks white with sweat. When the men were about thirty feet from them, Finn stepped out from behind the tree and re-sheathed her sword "Re-sheathe your sword, Dean" he did so and stepped next to Finn.

The riders drew up in front of them and the one in the middle smiled warmly at her as he dismounted, passing the reigns to one of the other men. He was tall, maybe 6ft8, shoulder length dark hair and the same green eyes as Finn. He walked over and hugged her "Finn"

She hugged him back "You get lost, Gideon?"

He laughed "Yeah, took a wrong turn at the Great Lakes and ended up my own ass" he looked over at Dean "Is this him?"

Finn sighed "Yeah. His brother is the one having the dreams"

"Brother? They sent you brothers? Fucking hell…" he went to his horse and removed a bag "Everything you asked for is in there"

"Thanks, Gideon" she looked into the bag and then back at him "Not _everything, _Gideon. Where are my swords?"

"Jesus, Finn. You put a protection over them before you left. You want them, you're gonna have to come back and get them yourself"

"Fuck"

"Aaah, hate to interrupt…" started Dean.

"No you don't" said Finn.

"Yeah, whatever. But what the fuck is going on?"

Gideon looked at Finn "You haven't _told _him?"

"Not all of it…no. Kinda easing him into it"

Dean laughed "Yeah, right. She's not telling me shit. Just dragging my ass all over the place when I _should_ be looking for brother!"

"Calm down, Dean"

"Finn, he needs to understand _fully _what is expected of him. He has the _choice_, they all do…"

"Yeah? And what happened last time one of them had the _choice_?"

Gideon looked at Dean "Get your horse" he turned to Finn "I've sent the Elders into conference, we'll be able to get you in without them knowing you're here"

"I'm not going"

"You _are. _You need your swords and you're the only one that can get them and you need to explain to…"

"Dean"

"To Dean what his role is in this"

"Hey, I got an idea, Finn. How about we listen to Gideon and you get off your _high_-horse and onto your other one and we go…" he looked at Gideon "Where are we going?"

Gideon smiled "The Citadel"

Dean grinned "Sounds like fun. BULL!"

------------------

They rode in silence. Finn and Gideon riding ahead of him, the two horsemen riding either side of him and making sure he was far enough away so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He'd given up trying to hear…and there was so much weird shit around that his mind was now focussed on his surroundings.

When they started to hit the urban area, they moved off the dirt track and headed into the mountains. Dean caught glimpses of what could only be a city in the distance. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before…well maybe…it kind of resembled something from the middle-ages. Old stone buildings, surrounded by a high stone wall, parapets and turrets strategically placed around it. There was a huge stone building at one side and it looked like that was where they were headed.

The two men either side of Dean rode forward, spoke with Gideon briefly before heading towards the city.

Dean rode up next to Finn "That's the Citadel, I take it" she nodded "Is this where you were born?" she nodded again and he could sense the tension in her "You alright?"

"Fine" she said, her eyes never leaving the city below them.

They waited until one of the men came back and then followed him quickly to the back of the Citadel and through a concealed gate. When they got inside, four men in what could only be military uniform, stepped forward and took their horses, saluting Gideon.

He returned their salute and Dean watched as they did the same with Finn. He grinned when he saw her roll her eyes and return the salute. Dean slid off Bull and patted the horse before he was led away. He looked up at the building in front of him. It was huge. More like a castle than anything else. He followed Gideon and Finn through a door to the left of a main entrance and into the building.

He expected it to be dark and foreboding…but it was light and airy. The stone walls and floors were polished and gleaming and there were flags of all different colours adorning the walls and in-between the flags were crossed swords and shields.

Dean followed them down a passageway and up some stone steps, noticing how anyone they passed either saluted or bowed to the pair before staring at him curiously. They got to a large door that had two guards either side of it.

They saluted Gideon and opened the door for him "Supreme Royal"

Gideon nodded and went into the room, Finn following him. Dean stepped into a large room filled with all types of military paraphenalia as Gideon sat himself behind a desk.

"Supreme Royal?" asked Dean "Are you royalty, dude?"

Gideon laughed "Of sorts. Take a seat Dean…."

Dean sat "Winchester"

Gideon nodded and stuck out his hand "Gideon Jacobs"

"Jacobs?" he looked at Finn.

"My brother" she said.

Dean laughed "Are you a freakin' princess?"

"No"

Gideon laughed "She is"

"For fuck's sake, Gideon! I'm no freakin' princess! Fucking hell…"

He laughed "Especially with that mouth" she gave him the finger and he laughed harder.

Dean looked around and frowned. He rose from his seat and went to a glass cabinet that was on the far side of the room. He looked at picture in it for a long time then turned slowly to Finn and Gideon.

"Alright, someone tell me what the _fuck _is going on! Tell me _why _there is a painting of me here!"

_**To be continued….**_


	13. Prophecies

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural realted but the following story is mine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Sam's eyes fluttered open as the morning light filtered through the window. He ran a hand over his face and wondered why it was wet. He raised his hand to the light and sat up suddenly. Blood. He looked down at himself…he was drenched in it. It wasn't dried blood either, this was fresh. He looked around….shit…Mickey. He must have killed Mickey. He put his head in his hands then recoiled…no, no more blood…no more blood on his hands.

He raised his head and took in his surroundings…shitty motel. He got out of the blood-soaked bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. He opened the door and his stomach fell then everything that had been _in _his stomach came up. He managed to make it to the toilet just in time. After he'd finished, he sat on the floor, his head resting on the tiles, his eyes shut…refusing to look at the remains of the body in the bath. He had to get out of here.

He got unsteadily to his feet, going to the sink and washing his face and hands vigorously. He glanced over at the bath again…jesus…not only had he disembowelled the man, he'd literally ripped his heart out and fed it to him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror…into his own eyes and he saw the fear, the helplessness and the realisation that he was becoming one of the things he hunted. He hung his head, not wanting to look into his haunted eyes…the eyes of a killer.

He turned from the mirror, glancing once more at what he'd done. He stopped…and looked closer. This man had two legs…_two _legs. This wasn't Mickey. The joy was short-lived as he understood that even though he hadn't killed the man…he _had _killed another. He _had _to get out of here. He took a towel and rubbed down all the surfaces in the bathroom then all the surfaces in the rest of the motel room. He went to the sink again and washed his hands, wiping the taps clean before taking one last look at himself in the mirror…staring into the eyes of a murderer. He turned and walked out …not hearing the laughter that followed him.

He walked quickly to the Impala, jumping in and heading slowly out, not wanting to arouse any suspicions. He drove aimlessly, making turns left and right, not following a specific path, just driving as his mind tried to take in all that had happened. He turned his head when he heard a low groan coming from behind him. Nothing. He returned his attention to the road ahead of him then turned again when he heard another groan. He pulled over in an abandoned lot and got out of the car. He went to the trunk and opened it. Mickey, bound and gagged. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, Sam didn't know what to do. He noticed a bag next to Mickey and took it out…clean clothes. He stripped quickly, changed and threw the bloodied clothes into a dumpster on the far side of the lot. He ran back to the car and Mickey was fully awake.

He ungagged him "Mickey…you gotta help me. I don't know what to do…I…I…"

"Settle down, Sam. You need to ring your brother. Ring Dean and tell him where you are. But untie me first"

Sam undid Mickey's binds and helped him from the trunk, passing Mickey his leg.

"Ring Dean"

Sam nodded, took his phone and punched in the number…and got nothing but an _'out-of-range'_ signal "Fuck!" He tried again and again and got the same response each time. He turned back to Mickey, he was gone. He quickly scanned the lot and saw him over at the fence taking a piss. Sam sat on the edge of the opened trunk and waited for Mickey to come back.

The man finally limped over to him and smiled as best he could "Man, I've been holding that in all night"

Sam gave him a short smile "You gotta get away from me, Mickey. I don't know what's happening but I can't control it. Go…go find Dean and Finn and …"

"No can do, Sam. Gotta make sure you stay alive until Finn contacts me"

"But…I could _kill_ you! Do you understand?? I could KILL you!"

"Don't think you will, Sam. If you were gonna, you'd have done it by now" he shook his head "No, whatever's got you, wants me alive" he smiled "And I've always been a sucker for a mystery" he patted Sam on the shoulder "Come on…lets try and figure this shit out"

Sam hung his head and nodded. He sighed, stood, grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and slammed his head on the side of the Impala. It took four hits to knock him out. He tied Mickey up and threw him into the trunk again. He hadn't even heard the whisperings this time.

----------------------

Dean stared at Finn and Gideon "I _want _a fucking answer!"

"Just calm down" said Finn. She went to a cabinet and took out a bottle and three glasses.

"I don't want a fucking drink! I _want_ a fucking answer! NOW!" he turned back to the painting. It was him, there was no doubt. The hair was a little longer and there was a scar along his right cheek…but it was _him_. He was in battle gear, two swords across his back and daggers strapped to his legs, a shield resting against one of them.

"Dean, sit down and we'll explain it as best we can" said Gideon "Finn, get the book…and change. You stand out more in those clothes"

She threw back the alcohol "We need a clean-up crew at Mickey's, Gideon. Like yesterday" he nodded and she went through a door to her right as Dean came and sat down opposite Gideon. He watched as the man took a disc from a drawer in his desk, held it between his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened his hands, the disc was gone. Dean shook his head, more weird shit.

"Drink?" asked Gideon as he poured for the two of them.

Dean threw it back "Dude, I am seriously starting to get pissed here. Ever since Sam got wind of this, I've had a bad feeling about it but there was no stopping my brother, he wanted to find Finn and nothing was gonna stop him. Then we finally meet up with her and she holds freakin' swords on us, treats us like we're idiots ...which we're not, does weird voodoo-healing shit on me…."

"Healing?"

Dean grinned sheepishly "Aaah, yeah…we got into a fight…with each other…"

Gideon smiled "She kicked your ass, didn't she?"

"Nooo…..maybe" he sighed "Look, I'm still coming to terms with the fact she's over a thousand years old and now I'm in another freakin' world and you lot have my damn picture in a glass cabinet? What the _fuck _is going on here?" he stood and took off his coat, throwing it over his chair. He took off his sword and hung it over the back.

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Gideon as he sat up straighter.

"Finn's room. I didn't steal it. She gave it to me" he said defiantly.

"She _wouldn't _give it to you, Dean" he shook his head "You have no idea whose…"

"Eli's. It was Eli's sword and now it's mine. She was healing herself when I picked it up. She was pissed but said …that is _was _mine now. And what's the big deal anyway? I mean, I understand he's dead and he was her…beloved…so she's probably attached to them ...and they _are _awesome swords…"

"You have the other one as well?"

Dean nodded "Finn said they were both mine now. Did some freaky… _'recognising'_, I think she called it" he looked at Gideon "Alright, I'm asking a shitload of questions and still not getting any answers, dude"

"Those swords…they _were _Eli's. He was killed trying to stop a _'Wrong One'_ coming through"

"Yeah, met one of those scary bastards. Finn was having a chat with Eli at the time"

"Jesus…she summoned him?"

Dean shrugged "I guess. But they were talking…and then one of those things came through and she…I don't know…wouldn't break the connection or whatever…so Eli told me to kick…"

"He spoke to you? You _heard _him?" asked Gideon.

"Aaah yeah, dude. He looked right at me. Again, asking questions and not getting any answers" and he poured himself another drink.

Gideon studied the man opposite him. They'd known he was coming…but not for the Baba Yaga prophecy. That he was linked to _both _prophecy's meant he was more powerful than they had thought and if his brother was the one for the visions then this was more complicated than they could even begin to imagine. No wonder Finn was pissed. And he could see the similarities between this man and Eli, he was sure Finn saw it as well and that would only serve to piss her off more.

They both turned when the door opened and Finn returned with a book and her swords "One word, Dean. Just _one _word"

He grinned at her "I was wondering when the leather would be bought out" she was in brown leather pants and a vest that tied up at the front.

"It's all we wear around here…and why am I explaining it you?" she tossed the book to Gideon and put her swords on the back of her chair, poured herself another drink and slumped in the seat next to Dean "Stop grinning at me"

He laughed "Not a chance, Princess"

Gideon looked at Finn "I see he has Eli's swords"

"Yeah, I'm _real _pleased about that" and she threw back her drink and poured another.

"Finn…" he shook his head at her "Alright, Dean…time for some answers"

"Yay, for me. Whatchya got there?" he motioned towards the book Gideon was holding.

"A book…you know…pages with writing on them?" said Finn.

"What is _up _with you? If anyone should be pissed, it's me. And I'm still waiting for some goddamn answers"

"Has Finn explained to you who Baba Yaga is?"

"Some old bitch with a vendetta" said Dean as he threw back his drink and poured himself another.

Gideon laughed "Yeah, that's a pretty accurate description. Baba Yaga is…hell, we don't even know how old she is…millennia's old we guess. You said you were still a little freaked about Finn's age…well she's a baby by our standards" he grinned "I'm 4,805 years old and I'm considered young, so that gives you an idea of how long lived we are. Baba Yaga is much older than that"

"So why's she hate you lot so much? I mean Sammy reckons she wants to wipe the Ancients out"

Gideon nodded "She does. You see we created her. Us, the Immortals and her own race…the Primordials. She is the last of her kind"

"You created her? Why the fuck would you do that?" asked Dean incredulously.

"We didn't do it purposefully. Her …she was to be the new leader of her race, foretold for centuries but she fell in love and fled her people. Their magic turned evil and threw all the realms into a time of darkness…" he sighed "The races got to together and …for the survival of all the races…we aided in their capture. They killed her beloved and her child …she was to be sacrificed…but…she invoked an old evil …she was…reincarnated, I guess is the best explanation, into Baba Yaga"

Dean shook his head "Do you blame her for wanting to kill you? I mean, talk about fucking someone over…jesus…"

"It's not that simple, Dean. Not all of the Ancients agreed to it…_most_ of us didn't but the decision was made by the Elders, we _had_ to abide by it. But we broke away from that faction of them, we changed the Laws, made sure nothing like this could _ever _happen again. Those that agreed with the sacrifice are all dead. The Ancients that are left are the ones that opposed the sacrifice but that's all beside the point. We are Ancients, nonetheless, and irregardless, we played a part in her creation therefore it's our duty to stop her. You see she doesn't just kill Ancients and Immortals…she kills _anyone_ that gets in her way. She _must_ be stopped"

"And Finn is the one to do that?" asked Dean.

"She was born to it, yes. Her birth was foretold by our Mages…her destiny is linked to Baba Yaga's …only one of them will survive. It _must _be Finn and I'm not just saying that because she's my little sister…if Baba Yaga wins…it will be the end of the Ancients and the Immortals will follow quickly and then the _'Wrong Ones' _will walk the earth…_your _realm. How long do you think it will take them to destroy the people there? It would literally be Hell on Earth"

Dean didn't doubt it. It would be chaos. "So I still don't see where I fit into all of this. Sammy has the visions, I sorta get that, he's always had them. But me? Come on, dude…"

Finn laughed "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure it out as well"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch…is that all you do?" asked Dean.

"Finn. Let him be" he opened the book "This is a book of prophecies, Dean. Finn's is in here…her link to Baba Yaga.."

"That's a big fucking book" said Dean

Gideon smiled "It is. Prophecies are …possibilities of sorts…not all will come into play and they _are _open to change. You and Sam were supposed to be women…"

"Who said they're not?" said Finn with a laugh.

"Fucking hell! I've had just about enough of you! You think I _want_ to be here? I _don't! _I _should _be out looking for Sam! But nooo, I've been dragged into something _your _people fucked up god only knows how long ago…and you're putting shit on _me?_ You're _unbelievable!"_

"Your prophecy is in here, Dean" said Gideon quietly.

Dean turned to Gideon _"What?"_

"Yours. We've known that you were coming. Hoped that you _would_ come. That painting was done by one of our Mages…a fore-teller …that _is _you, Dean. You were _meant _to be here"

"Bullshit" said Finn defiantly. She looked over at the painting. _That _was why Dean had seemed so familiar to her. It had been in this office for so long that she'd forgotten all about it, until now.

"He holds the swords" said Gideon.

"And again, why is that so important?" asked Dean.

"Because, _Dean_…those swords can only be held by an Ancient" said Finn.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. It's in the Blood

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Sam's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath, the freezing water lapping at his mouth as he fought for air. He started to panic as his head slumped under the water again. His hands were tangled in something and he couldn't get them free. He fought his way to the surface again, took a deep, ragged breath as he slipped beneath the water once more. He pulled at his hands, trying to free them, but whatever it was, was caught around his hands, tangled in his fingers. He tore at them as the air slowly left his lungs and spots started to form behind his eyes. He ripped at his binds and as the blackness started to over-take him, he pulled free of the tangles and shot to the surface, his lungs burning as he sucked in the frigid air.

He lay on his back, floating, as he tried to regain control of his breathing and his heart-beat. It took a long time. He finally kicked slowly back to the river-bank, calming himself. He rolled over when he was close, put his feet on the bottom of the river and rose, finally looking at his hands. He fell to his knees…a low scream building in his throat as he looked at the blonde-hair tangled round his fingers…the bloodied, flesh-covered ends sticking to his hands. He tore at them furiously, trying to dislodge them, wiping them on the coarse sand of the riverbank until the last traces of them were gone. He turned and sat, slowly raising his head to the water in front of him…closing his eyes as the body of a woman floated down the river…a shadow of blood following her.

_It watched the man, watch the river, seeing the body of his victim float away and he laughed malevolently. This was working out better than he'd hoped…better than SHE would hope. He needed to make peace with HER. He'd failed in his attempt to kill the Ancient one…but one of his 'brothers' had …had killed the Ancient before the portal had been closed, closed before his head had been returned home. So he had been stuck, stuck between the realms, stuck for over two hundred years, waiting for someone…someone who was susceptible to their kind. Who had a glimpse into their world and __**this **__one had that and more. The man had opened a doorway into himself without realising it and he'd slipped quietly into his mind. He had seen the memories of the man and knew he was important. SHE was coming and he would use the man as a bargaining tool to return to his home, to his brothers and sisters…back to being one of HER soldiers. Back to what he was created to do. Back to what he lived for. He laughed again, but first…he was going to have some fun….and begin the process of turning him into one of them._

----------------------

Dean stared at Finn, what the hell did she _mean_, only and Ancient could hold the swords? He wasn't an Ancient…but these were _his _swords. He _knew _it. Deep-down-inside _knew _it. "Aaah, hate to burst your little bubble, but I'm not an Ancient"

Finn laughed derisively "No shit"

Dean looked at her "You know what? _Fuck you! _Who the hell died and made you boss, huh?" he regretted the words the minute he'd spoken them.

She got to her feet, knocking her chair over and he thought she was going punch him again but she reached down, picked up her swords and stormed out. He turned to Gideon, the man was pissed "That came out wrong"

"Really? I'd never have guessed" he sighed "Look. I understand she has a temper…but she wasn't always like that and now with Baba Yaga coming…"

"She said something to Eli about him promising her he'd be here for it" said Dean.

Gideon nodded "Elijah and Finn grew up together, were always close" he smiled "They were terrors, the two of them…they were perfect for each other. He knew of her destiny and promised her he would see her through it, that he would make _sure _she beat Baba Yaga, that that was _his _destiny"

"And he was killed by a _'Wrong One'_…two hundred years ago?"

Gideon nodded "Two hundred and fourteen years ago. The portal that was opened was a big one, there was supposed to be another Ancient with him…but he never showed and Eli battled alone. He killed four that came through and as he was closing the portal…one reached through and…" he shook his head.

"And the Ancient that was a no-show?" asked Dean.

Gideon's jaw set "Drunk"

"Fucking hell…" he looked at Gideon "she beat the shit out of him?" Gideon said nothing "She _killed_ him?"

"Wouldn't you?" asked Gideon "And if she hadn't, _I _would have"

They looked up as the sound of swords started up outside. They rose and went to the window. Finn was outside, surrounded by six men in military uniform, her swords swinging as she took out her anger. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam had said she was good but this? She instinctively knew when and where each strike was coming from the men and he could tell they were trying to confuse her. They couldn't. She blocked every strike at her, swinging and striking, blocking and parrying with perfect precision. They didn't get close to her. He could see the anger in her face, the tension in her muscles as she worked out her frustrations on the men around her.

"Fuck me…"

Gideon laughed "She'll teach you, Dean"

Dean laughed "Aaah, yeah…okay. You know she hates me right?"

Gideon smiled "She doesn't hate you. She just …doesn't take easily to people and you…" he shook his head "Sit down, I need to explain something else to you"

"Alright, not liking the sound of that, but what the hell" he sat and poured drinks for the both of them "Alright, hit me with it"

"The swords, Finn said only and Ancient can hold them" Dean nodded "Well that's true. Our swords are powerful and _cannot _fall into the wrong hands so they have protections over them. But…"

"There's always a _but_…" muttered Dean.

Gideon smiled 'Yes, Dean" he paused "You want to hear your prophecy?"

"Why the fuck not" he threw back his drink and poured another.

Gideon picked up the book and flicked to the page he needed "_Many will come that claim to be the new Leader, but only __**one **__will be the true salvation of our race. He will not be borne of us but he will hold the blood of our people in his veins…his mother a distant heir; her blood rekindled in her son to allow his ascension. He will be awakened in a time of darkness for our people, a time when we are at a cross-roads, a time when our race is in disarray, betrayed by one within. Forced to take sides, our race will be divided and it is he who holds the swords of the 'Dragon Slayer' that will reunite us, empower our race, and with his beloved, bring our people into the light"_

Dean took the book from Gideon and read the passage again and again before looking up at the man "I hate to tell you this, dude. But my Mom was from Kansas"

"You hold the swords" said Gideon.

"They were _Eli's _swords and he was an Ancient"

Gideon shook his head slowly "Eli was found at _'The Crossing'_ as a baby…"

"The Crossing?"

"Where Finn bought you through. Not all Ancients live in Larten Vola, there are many living amongst you…bearing children…"

Dean shook his head "No"

"Yes, Dean. I would say your mother was the child of a child of a child, her blood mostly mortal but you would not have been able to pick up the swords unless you held Ancient blood. There is no doubt"

Dean read the passage again "'_Awakened in a time of darkness'_…" he looked at Gideon "Baba Yaga?" Gideon nodded as Dean read the passage again "_A new Leader? _Aren't _you _the leader of the Ancients?"

Gideon nodded "There will be a traitor amongst us, so my time draws near"

"Shit, dude. You can't be buying into all of this. I mean…are you just gonna sit back and wait for someone to off you? I don't know you from jack, but you don't strike me as the kind"

Gideon smiled "I'm not. But sometimes…" he shrugged "our fate is out of our hands. And now that you are here…and you hold the _swords_, Dean"

"Yeah, okay…but they were _Eli's _swords and I'm sure Finn always believed that Eli was the one…" Dean stopped and shook his head "oh, hang on…na-ah and no way in _hell_ is that right!"

Gideon laughed "Now you understand why she's pissed"

Dean grinned "Hey! I'm a catch"

Gideon rolled his eyes "I'm sure" he looked up as Finn walked in "You feeling better now?" she nodded "Good. Take Dean down and get him outfitted"

"You take him. I'm not supposed to be here remember?"

"Neither is he…but you _take _him and you get him outfitted and when it's done, you go back to the cabin and you train him"

"Is that an order, _Supreme Royal?"_

"Do you want it to be, _Griffinn?"_

They stared at each other before Finn turned to Dean "Put your sword and coat on" and she turned and left the room.

"Go, Dean. And try not to piss her off"

------------------------

Dean found her waiting at the bottom of the stairs, she had a coat covering her swords and he hurriedly put his on and followed her out of the castle. The walked through a courtyard and out sentried-gates (to more salutes) and down a cobble-stoned street that was lined with different coloured sandstone stores. He noticed that most of the stores dealt with the military or healing. But as they turned into another street, he was hit by the smells of food and beverages and his mouth started to water. They walked past a small red-stoned store that had barrels out the front full of fruits he'd never seen before and the smell of coffee and pastries was so strong he stopped.

Finn looked back at him and he grinned at her "Pleeeease?"

"On the way back. We get this done first"

"You promise? Cause you hear that? That ain't thunder, that's my stomach. I'm _starving"_"

She gave him a small smile "I promise, now move your arse" and he fell into step with her.

She pushed open a door a few stores down and a bell tinkled above his head as they entered. He looked around... leather. Leather _everywhere_. He grinned, kinky. He looked up as an old man walked out from the back of the store.

"Hey, Barnabas"

The man smiled warmly at her "Pri…Finn. It's been too long" he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Been a bit busy of late" she paused "I need you to outfit him and I need it today…as soon as you can please"

The man looked at Dean "He is smaller than what we're used to…but …give me a couple of hours"

"Aaah, outfitted for what?" Dean asked.

Finn looked at him "Battle leathers"

-----------------------------

They sat in the coffee-shop at one of the back booths, away from the other customers as Finn watched Dean eat his way through plate after plate of food and sucking back coffee like there was no tomorrow.

He looked up from his plate "Fuck me, this is good food. _Everything_ tastes better here" she sipped at her coffee not saying anything. He sat back in the booth and looked at her "Gideon read me my prophecy" he watched for her reaction, there was a slight change in her eyes but that was it, she played everything close to her chest "Eli was supposed to be the one, not me"

"Yeah, he was" she rubbed absentmindedly at the scar on her jaw.

He cocked his head "If you can heal yourself, Finn. Why do you have the scar?"

"As a reminder"

"Reminder?"

She sighed "That things don't always go the way you want them to"

"How'd you get it? I've seen you fight and…"

"That's what happens when you fight without thinking…when your emotions get the better of you" she looked at him "I'll train you not to do that"

"I'm not an Ancient, Finn"

"You carry our blood, Dean. There's no denying it. Your mother carried it, she passed it to you"

"How do you know it wasn't my father?"

"Because when our blood is…diluted, I guess is the best word…it only carries through the women. It was your mother" she paused "Is she still alive?"

Finn saw a darkness come into his eyes as he shook his head so she didn't press the issue. "Look, I've read the prophecy…I don't want it to come into play for more reasons than it says you and I…" she shook her head "Someone is coming for my brother and _if, _and I mean _if, _that someone kills him, then my people are gonna turn on themselves" she said in a hushed whisper. She shook her head again "If that happens then there'll be _no-one_ battling the 'Wrong Ones' …they'll come through and then we're _all _fucked"

"What the hell _are _those things anyway?" he asked.

"They _used _to be people"

"Yeah, I kinda saw that. How did they turn into…_them?"_

"They were corrupted. The 'Wrong Ones' are like a disease, a plague. If a portal isn't closed properly then part of them, the _corrupted _part stays…until it finds a host, one susceptible to them. Then…they poison that mind…turn it into one of them"

"But…the way they look…I mean…"

She nodded "They take on the thing the person fears most…they turn into their darkest fear and then wreak havoc"

"They're Baba Yaga's soldiers you said"

She nodded again "They fear her magic. She controls them that way. They see the depths of her evil and even _they _fear it"

Shit, thought Dean. Those huge, powerful, scary looking bastards feared an old witch. How fucking scary, how _evil _was this bitch? And the woman sitting opposite him was supposed to be the one to stop her.

He looked at Finn "So how do we put this bitch down?"

She laughed softly and looked at him "I don't have a fucking clue, Dean"

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Turning Points

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Baba Yaga stood in the bar. She turned in small circles, taking in the essence of the place. The imprint of death lingered here…_a lot _of death…_violent_ deaths. She smiled, the kind she liked. It had been cleaned-up and not by mortals either. There was _magic _here…strong magic and she had a pretty good idea _whose _magic it was. She sent the pack-leader to scout as she ran her hand along the bar, shivering with delight as she felt the vibrations of the deaths. She closed her eyes and smiled as she saw the bodies lying on the bar, the death masks of their faces, their mouths open as their final scream died on their lips. This was no ordinary kill. This was murder at its most pure.

She turned and opened her eyes as she heard the return of the pack-leader, he stood in front of her and she turned her eyes up to his…he whimpered when he met her gaze, lowering it automatically as he shuffled from foot to foot. She placed a hand on his arm, calming him "Tell me"

"She was here…magic strong in room upstairs. Gone now…with man" he raised his nose to the air, his mouth watering at the smell of death that hung in the room "Two more…men" he sniffed again "One man …no, two…no, _one_…" he shook his head "_One _kill many…but…he is _two_. Same pack as man with woman"

"Can you track them?" she asked.

"Man and woman?"

Baba Yaga thought on this…the same pack. The infidels were related. Oh, this just got better and better. She guessed they were brothers. '_One was two'_…she smiled, looked like one of the brothers had a guest, someone had passed through and was taking control of him. _He _was the one she needed now…the Ancient could wait, she would find the brother and use him against them. She looked at the man in front of her "No, the two men. Find the two men"

She watched as the other men turned to the pack leader, an unspoken call seeming to go out to them. Baba Yaga smiled, she liked wolves, not only were they expert trackers, their thirst for blood was almost as strong as hers. She followed them out of Mickey's, turning back once more and revelling in the defilement that had taken place.

----------------------------------

Sam felt the first stirrings of his mind wakening but refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see what he'd done. He _knew _he'd done something, he'd _always_ done something when he came back to himself. He lay as still as he possibly could, not wanting to pick up any clues as to where he was. He lay like that for over an hour until he finally realised he couldn't stay like that. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, wishing he'd kept his eyes closed. He willed his eyelids to close but they wouldn't listen, wouldn't obey him, he was transfixed.

He looked down at his hands…they were bloody. This was his work. He sat up and stared at the man in front of him…or rather what was left of the man. He got slowly to his feet and walked towards him, circling him slowly. Skinned. He'd skinned the man and hung him from a meat hook. And if his past acts were anything to go by, he was sure he'd skinned the man alive. It was _that _thought that finally got the contents of his stomach moving and he turned and went to the side of the room and threw up violently.

He brushed his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his forehead against he cold concrete wall. How many was that now? Six in the bar, the homeless guy…Bob, that was his name. The man in the bathtub, the woman in the river and now this man. Ten. He'd murdered ten people. He felt a tightening in his chest as he realised he was a killer. Sam Winchester was a serial killer.

He slumped against the wall and sat like that for a long time, watching the blood from the dead man run in rivulets across the floor, snaking their way towards him, returning to their maker. He reached out a hand as one of the rivulets reached him, touching his finger lightly to the blood and lifting it to his eyes. He watched as it ran down his finger, pooling between his knuckles…he felt the fog drift slowly over him again, his mind not registering the slow smile that spread across his lips.

------------------

Dean laughed out loud "You know Finn, I think that's the first _honest_ answer you've given me"

She laughed softly "Yeah, I'm just full of surprises" she looked at her watch "Barnabas should be about finished, come on" she got up and went to the counter "What's the damage, Micah?"

The man smiled at her "Your money's no good here, Finn"

"No, you know I pay my own way" she insisted and he shook his head "Look, I just gotta grab some stuff from Barney, can you pack me up some food for the next couple of days" she looked at Dean "better make that for a week and coffee supplies too. I'll pick it up on my way back and if you _don't _let me pay you, I'll send the Royal Guard down her to force the money down your pants" she grinned "and you _know _I'll tell 'em to cop feels"

Micah laughed at her "You're a cruel woman, Finn…and …you'd do it too" he grinned "Give me ten minutes" he looked at Dean "make that twenty"

She nodded and Dean followed her out the door and down to Barnabas' place. Dean looked at the Ancients that passed him, staring at them as they stared back at him, strangers were a rarity here.

"I feel like a midget" said Dean.

Finn laughed "You're taller than the children…well most of them"

He gave a wry smile "Thanks" he stared at a man who stood easily seven foot "Why are you all so freakin' tall?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "How effective do you think we'd be against the 'Wrong Ones' if we were dwarfs?" and she pushed open the door to Barnabas' store and stopped…the bell above the door hadn't worked.

She looked over as Barnabas looked up from the counter and shook his head slightly. Finn grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back out of the store, putting a finger to her lips as they ducked into a alleyway next to the shop and headed towards the rear of the building. Dean watched as she jumped up, grabbing onto a small balcony and lifting herself easily onto it. Dean jumped, grabbing the balcony and she reached down, dragging him up to join her.

"Pick the lock"

Dean took his kit from his pocket and picked the lock quickly. Finn eased the door open, Dean finally noticing the dagger in her hand. She stepped in quietly, Dean following her as she shut the door behind him. He looked around, they were in a lounge area, small kitchenette and two doors off to the left and one directly in front of them. That was the one Finn went to. She opened the door a fraction and voices drifted up from downstairs.

"I'm _telling _you, Jonas, I _haven't _seen her. The last time she was here was maybe…ten months ago"

"Why do I think you're lying to me, _Barnabas?"_

"I have no idea, _Jonas._ But if I _do _see her, I'll make _sure _to let her know you were asking after her"

Jonas laughed "Oh, she's in Larten Vola, I _know _it and …"

"And what, Jonas? Why _exactly _is it you wish to speak to her so urgently?"

He laughed "And ruin the surprise for her? Hardly. Besides, you both _know _why I need to speak to her"

They heard a slap and Barnabas let out a short cry. Dean grabbed Finn as she went to run downstairs.

"No" he whispered "That's _exactly_ what he wants. Stay here" he pulled hard on her arm "Stay here!" he whispered in her ear. He could see the anger in her eyes and he was pissed as well, Barnabas was an old man…and if he looked old and he was an Ancient…jesus, how freakin' old _was _he? And some bastard had hit the man.

"Strike at me, Barnabas. I _dare _you!" and they heard another slap.

They heard Barnabas give a low chuckle "And give you what you want? Hardly, Jonas. But if you wish to have your pleasure hitting an old man, then please get on with it, I have work to do"

"You tell that bitch I _will _catch up with her…her and that asshole brother of hers…"

"You speak of the Supreme Royal that way? He is…"

"He is a _worthless _leader, too soft…the Elders see it…"

"And your whisperings in their ears has nothing to do with that?" he paused "You will _not_ be our leader, Jonas. You were _not _born to it, no matter _what _you believe. _She _was not the one for _you_"

Jonas laughed "The scales will be tipped, Barnabas. You mark my words…the Ancients will become more of a force to be reckoned with"

"The people see through your lies, Jonas…" they heard another slap "Hit me all you like…it doesn't change the truth"

"You tell that _bitch _I'm coming for her"

"If I see her, I'll pass your message on"

They heard retreating footsteps and the slamming of the store's door. Finn closed the door and started to pace.

"Who the fuck _was _that asshole?"

"Jonas Kilpatrick. Wanna-be Elder" he was spinning her dagger in hand and he watched as the blade started to glow.

"Aaah, Finn…" he pointed to her dagger

She looked "Sorry" and she put it in her boot as the door opened and Barnabas came in with a bag "Barney" one of his cheeks was inflamed.

"Finn, it is nothing"

"Bullshit" she went to him "Let me heal it"

He laughed softly at her "Your healing takes too long and you two need to get moving. I'll do it later" he looked at Dean "Your battle leathers are in here" he passed the bag to Dean "Wear them well"

"Thanks" he looked at Barnabas "Why didn't you hit him back?"

Barnabas smiled "He is an Elder in training. We cannot raise our hands to them. The Royal Family are the only ones that can" he looked at Finn "And she will NOT do so on my account. You get back to the Palace and get out of here, Finn. He has followers, you _know _that"

She nodded "Can you do me one last favour?"

He smiled "Of course"

She smiled back "I've ordered some food from Micah, could you get him to send it up" she took cash from her pocket "If it's more than that, tell him to bill Gideon…even though he won't"

"Alright, now go" he kissed her cheek and she and Dean left the way they'd come.

They snuck down alleyways and over fences, Dean keeping up with her as best he could. Finn finally took the bag from him and he was able to keep pace with her a little better. They scaled a high wooden fence and were at the Palace's outer walls. Finn led him to some dense shrubbery and pushed it aside, revealing a hidden door. She raced up the stone steps within and pushed open the door at the top. They were back in Gideon's office. He turned from the window and smiled before noticing the look on Finn's face.

"We have to go…now. Jonas was in Barney's when we got back from lunch, he knows I'm here"

He called for a guard "Get their horses ready"

"Dean needs a saddle" the guard nodded and left.

"Gideon, Jonas is planning something. He…"

"I know what Jonas is up to, Finn. Leave it with me"

"He hit Barney. Three times"

Dean watched as Gideon's face turned stoney "Did he now?" he looked at Finn "I'll see that he's reprimanded. It won't come back to Barney, don't worry" there was a knock at the door "Enter!"

A guard came in with a large bag "This arrived for the Princess"

"Can you put it in saddle bags and put it on Bull please, Lucas" she tossed him the other bag "And this too" he saluted and left.

"You need to go now, Finn" she nodded and he turned to Dean "You listen to Finn, she knows what she's doing and she'll train you well. She will help you save your brother, but you _listen _to her"

Dean smiled and shook Gideon's hand "Don't think I have a choice, dude. She yells…_a lot_" he grinned "Watch your back, Gideon…and watch that Jonas…something's not right there"

Gideon smiled "Jonas and I will be having a chat, not to worry. Now go" he went to Finn and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead "Take the book, it might help you"

She kissed his cheek and hugged him "Stay _alive, _Gideon. You…" she shuffled her feet.

He smiled at her "I love you too, Finn. Now go"

She nodded and turned, going back down the stairs they'd just climbed.

"Dean…" he turned back "The knowledge, the skills are _inside _you. Listen to yourself and the Ancient will rise. Harness it and you will be a formidable warrior" Dean grinned "You watch out for my sister, she's not as tough as she thinks she is"

"Dude, she scares me but I'll try. Watch your back" and he turned and followed Finn.

--------------

They raced back through Larten Vola, Dean still trying to take in all around him, not wanting to forget this place but his mind kept drifting back to Gideon's words '_the Ancient will rise in him'_…he still couldn't get his head around that. He couldn't get his head around a lot of what he'd just learned. His mother had Ancient blood in her. Did she know? Did she understand what that meant? What lay in his future? He'd never know the answers to those questions so he focussed on what he had to do. Find Sam and help kill that Baba Yaga bitch. He drew his sword as Finn drew hers, the two of them galloping towards '_The Crossing'_.

They leapt through the trees and back into the open field and Dean's heart sunk a little. His realm seemed …dull…drained. The colours were nowhere _near _as vibrant as in Larten Vola and he hadn't noticed it before but this realm had a different smell to it…it didn't stink, as such…it just didn't have the sweet fragrances that seemed to float around Larten Vola.

Finn reigned Picasso in and Dean rode up next to her "My eyes hurt"

She nodded "Give it a couple minutes, they'll adjust" she reached over and opened one of the saddle bags and took out a bottle "Here, have some of this"

He took the bottle and drank, the thick liquid slid down his throat, warming him. When he opened his eyes, they no longer hurt but everything around him had intensified "What the fuck…"

She laughed "You're not hallucinating…it'll just help you adjust back to here…stop the headache from starting" he passed her the bottle and she sipped at it before putting it back in the saddlebag.

"Jonas is the one that's gonna try and kill Gideon" said Dean.

She nodded "He won't do it alone, though. He'll be recruiting the stupid to help him"

"Why's he hate you so much?" he grinned at her "I mean, you're such a pleasure to be around"

She gave a short smile "I killed his brother" she shrugged "It was a long time ago"

"He was the Ancient that was supposed to be with Eli?"

She turned to him "I see Gideon's been telling you stories he shouldn't"

"He just wanted me to understand is all" they rode in silence for a while "Barnabas…how'd Jonas know you'd be there?"

"Because Barney is Eli's father" she kicked Picasso and headed towards the cabin.

-----------------

Sam woke up again, his fists raining down on someone. He stumbled back, falling on his ass as he looked at the person in front of him. He was unrecognisable, what used to be his face was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Another one. He'd killed another one. Sam shook his head vigorously, trying to deny what he'd done. The man was dead but he'd still been beating on him.

"Sam" He turned and saw Mickey tied up in the corner "Sam, listen to me, listen _carefully_" Sam nodded slwoly "You're starting to 'go over'…you _can't _let that happen. Look at your hands" Sam shook his head "Look at your _hands _Sam, not at the blood, your _hands"_

Sam looked at them, then wiped his hands on his jeans to get a better look. He stared, there were what looked like small claw-like protrusions rising slightly out of his knuckles. He shook his head and looked over at Mickey "What's happening to me? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME??"

"Sam, you need to calm yourself. I can slow it down but unless you fight whomever's inside you, you _will _turn into a 'Wrong One'"

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Awakenings

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Sam stared at Mickey disbelievingly. It couldn't be true. How could _he _be turning into a _'Wrong One'?_ No. Mickey was mistaken. There had to be another explanation. He looked at his hands again, inspecting the knuckles. He hadn't been hallucinating, they were still there and when he looked closely, he could see that the skin had closed round the base of the…the…god, he could hardly voice the word, but they were what they were. Claws. His body was adapting to the claws.

He looked over at Mickey again and asked desperately _"How is this happening?"_

"Sam, I wish I could explain it to you properly but time is a factor here. You're slipping in and out of this thing and we need to do this _now._ You just have to trust me. Now untie me and give me your knife"

Sam got up and went cautiously over to Mickey. He went behind him and untied him quickly, helping the man into a sitting position. He winced when he saw the large cut and severe bruising around the man's temple. The cut and bruises _he _had put there when he'd bashed Mickey's head against the car. And still, Mickey wasn't pissed at him. He reached into his boot, removed the dagger and passed it handle first to Mickey.

Mickey smiled "Alright, Sam. Take off your shirt and put your back to me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, you have my word"

Sam stared at Mickey before removing his shirt and sitting cross-legged with his back towards him.

"Now I have to cut a symbol into your back, it won't be large, but it'll be painful, especially once I start speaking. I need you to stay as still as possible and I _need _you to keep this piece of information to yourself. To _you_, Sam. You tuck this away and you hide it, understand?"

"Not really" said Sam with a wry smile.

"Yeah, you do. You kept your…visitor…from knowing that Dean and Finn were in the bar when it came through you, so you do the same with this. Now you need to relax and you _need_ to keep still" Sam nodded "Alright, close your eyes, lets begin"

Sam closed his eyes and then felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder blade as Mickey cut into him. He felt the blood run down his back as Mickey started to whisper quietly and the pain in his shoulder increased ten-fold. He gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and stayed as still as possible. A moment later he felt a quiet buzzing start up in his mind and he relaxed into it. He knew this was Mickey so he allowed it. He saw a flash in his mind of what looked like a shield, a shield with a Phoenix on it, a sword held in each claw. He saw another flash, this time it was a _real _Phoenix, flying through a pink and orange sky, blue fields laid out beneath it, it's mouth open in a roar as it began its descent, the swords flashing at an unseen enemy.

Mickey began the protection ritual, he knew he had little time but this couldn't be rushed. If he tried to push the protection through too quickly, it wouldn't work and it would alert the _'Wrong One' _to the magic. He _knew _it was a wrong one, he'd seen the evil working through Sam and there was no doubt it was their work. He waited to see which _'protector'_ would be provided for Sam, all the ritual did was provide the path, the _'protector'_ would be provided by the Ancient magic. He watched as the shield rose in front of Sam, the Phoenix; he frowned slightly, the Shield of the Phoenix hadn't been seen by the Ancients in millennia's. It was a powerful shield, representing death, life and rebirth. The last time it had been seen was when Baba Yaga had been bought into being. He continued the ritual wondering if the rise of the Phoenix was a bad omen or a good one.

Sam heard Mickey's whisperings slow a little, then felt Mickey place his hands over his shoulder blade and a warmth fill the area. A couple of minutes later, Mickey removed his hands.

"Alright Sam, we're done. Put your shirt back on and tie me up again"

Sam shook his head 'No. I can't do that, Mickey"

"You _have _to, Sam. If _he _comes back and sees me untied, he'll get suspicious. So you do as I say" insisted Mickey.

Sam slipped on his shirt and reluctantly re-tied Mickey, moving him into the same position he'd found him in when he'd awakened "I _hate _this, Mickey. Why don't you just run?"

"Can't Sam. Gotta watch out for you" they looked at each other and laughed softly at the absurdity of that remark. An old man, badly beaten and hog-tied, watching out for _him_ "You remember what I said, Sam. You fight this as best you can"

"I'm trying, Mickey" he sat down on the floor next to the man, took out his phone and tried Dean again. Nothing. He got up and started to pace. Where the fuck _was _Dean. He was _never _out of signal range and he would _never _turn his phone off, especially knowing what was going on. This wasn't like Dean at all and his anger at his brother started to rise.

Mickey watched as Sam tried to make contact with Dean again. He watched Sam carefully, taking note of the subtle changes in his demeanour, trying to mark the exact time _he _regained control of Sam. He thought back to the ritual…he'd taken a little side-trip into Sam's mind while he'd been invoking the protection, trying to see what it was the _'Wrong One' _would turn Sam into. What type of _'Wrong One'_ Sam would become if Finn and Dean didn't get to him in time. He was worried. _Extremely _worried. He'd never heard of this happening before and he figured if Sam _were _to go over, he would become _the _most powerful _'Wrong One' _created. You see the thing Sam Winchester feared most …was himself.

-------------------------

Dean watched as Finn rubbed the horses down, he'd wanted to rub-down Bull but Finn had insisted on doing it herself. He'd figured out that Bull was Eli's horse so he didn't want to push the issue with her. She finished and walked into the cabin, the horses waiting at the stairs as Finn returned with two pieces of what he guessed was a type of fruit. She fed them to Picasso and Bull, the horses snorting at her as they finished, she smiled and patted them before they turned and trotted away.

She turned to him "Get your other sword, we start training now"

When he came out of the cabin, she was standing in the front yard waiting for him. He walked over wondering how many injuries he would get before this was over.

He stood in front of her and grinned "Please don't kill me"

She gave him a short smile "I'll try. Let me adjust your swords. You wear them higher when you fight, makes drawing and re-sheathing easier, faster" he nodded "Okay. You've used a sword before?"

He nodded "Yeah, but it was years ago"

"Not to worry, you don't usually forget" she stepped back from him "Draw your sword as quickly as you can" he did so "Not fast enough. Re-sheathe and do it again" he did it again "Nope. Again"

After losing count of the amount of times she made him draw and re-draw his sword, he lost it "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! HOW FUCKING FAST DO I NEED TO BE?"

"Re-sheathe your sword" he sighed and re-sheathed it "Now draw your sword and I'll _show _you how fast you need to be"

He grinned at her and stood perfectly still, waiting her out. She was standing casually in front of him, her weight shifted to one foot, her arms at her sides as she watched him. He reached quickly for his sword and had gotten it a couple of inches out of its scabbard when her sword was at his throat. He'd hardly seen her do it.

She raised an eyebrow at him "You think you need to be faster, Dean?"

He knocked her sword out of the way and drew his sword completely, striking hard at her. She blocked it easily and he stuck again and again, getting pissed at her each time she blocked it. He drew his other sword and used both against her but she parried each strike with one sword and that just pissed him off more.

Finn watched as she saw the anger rise in his eyes…good, he needed to be pissed. This wasn't fun and games, this was the real deal and the sooner he realised it, the better. He advanced on her and she drew him back, making him work for each strike. She watched him, he _was _rusty but she saw that he had more than the basic skills of sword play, she just needed to help him hone it.

After about fifteen minutes he started to time his swings at her with more precision, his anger was slowly abating and his cunning was starting to take control. Good. When she saw him look into her eyes instead of at her sword, watching for _her _reactions not those of her weapon, she drew her other sword and started to strike back. She started slowly, testing him out before increasing her strikes, forcing him onto the back foot to see what he'd do. She smiled to herself when he stood his ground, his instinct was to fight not to retreat.

Dean was pissed. She was mocking him by using one sword against his two and he drove relentlessly forward, trying to get at her. He couldn't. He didn't know how long he'd been fighting against her when he felt a calmness wash over him and he started to slow his strikes at her, timing them better, with more precision. He moved his eyes from her sword to her eyes and watched as she drew her other sword and started to strike back, his arms automatically getting into the right position to block the blows. He relaxed into the calm and when she started to drive him back, he stood his ground and fought. He would not give her an inch. Not her. He fought back, his feet moving in time with his swings, the anger in him finally gone as he concentrated on the fight he was in.

Finn watched and waited…it was coming, she could feel it in the swing his blades, see it in the change of his posture as he made the strikes against her, using combinations she _knew _he didn't know. She readied herself as she saw him close his eyes, she chanced a quick look at her watch…just over three hours…not bad. She watched as he swung both swords in an arc and opened his eyes, she smiled…the Ancient had arrived.

Dean circled Finn as he swung his swords and he smiled as she did. He re-sheathed his swords and watched as she did the same. _Now _they would fight. The stood facing each other…waiting…Finn drew first and struck quickly, Dean's swords were in his hands in an instant, blocking the strike and striking back quickly. He struck left over right, driving her back but like him, she refused to give ground, forcing him to change his tactics. He swung at her head and she ducked parrying another strike at her stomach. She swung his sword and struck at his neck, turning quickly and putting herself behind him. She bought her sword down towards his head and he instinctively blocked it, thrusting his sword behind him as he turned and swung at her head. She blocked both but she was grinning at him. They circled each other, their swords swinging in their hands as they watched for the reaction of the other…they leapt at each other the same time, the sound of the swords hitting each other echoing loudly through their surroundings. The practice was over…the testing had begun.

-------------------

They were sore and sweaty as they headed back to the cabin. The sun had almost set, the sky lit with the last orange hues of the day as they climbed the porch steps. A chill had started to creep into the air and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Dean followed Finn inside and put his swords over the back of one of the chairs.

"You did good, Dean" she paused "Better than good, actually" she went into her room and came back with a couple of towels "Go shower" she pointed "Bathroom's there. Don't use all the hot water" and she went into her room and shut the door.

Dean shook his head and went to shower. He stood under the water for a long time, the heat of it soothing his sore muscles. His thoughts turned to Sam…where _was _his brother? What was he doing? Was he hurt? Was he hurt_ing?_ He hung his head…he needed to find him. If what Finn had said was true, that Sam _was _the one that had killed those men at Mickey's, then he needed to find his brother _now_. He turned off the shower, got out, dried himself quickly, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out.

He was hit by the smells of something cooking on the stove and his mouth started to water. He looked up as Finn walked in from outside, her arms laden with blocks of wood. He smiled to himself as he saw her eyes flick to his abs before she dropped the wood near the fireplace.

"Is there hot water left?"

"'Course"

She nodded and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She came out, wrapped in a towel as Dean was starting the fire, she walked quickly to her room and closed the door but not before he noticed the start of another tattoo on her thigh. Okay, so the woman liked ink…he grinned, so did he.

They ate dinner on the floor in front of the fire, Dean hardly speaking as the food seemed to melt in his mouth.

"So, Gideon said the _'Ancient would rise in me'_" he looked at Finn "I'm guessing that's what happened out there" she nodded as she sipped at her beer "You were waiting for it?"

She nodded again "I know you think you don't carry our blood but you do. What happened out there was an awakening of sorts. Your Ancient blood has been lying dormant in you, waiting for the chance, for the opportunity to come into being. Today it did" she looked at him "It'll always be with you now, Dean. Once awakened it stays"

He put his plate down and picked up his beer, leaning back against the couch "What does that mean exactly?"

She shrugged "It's different for everyone but you'll keep the skills, the battle skills that have always lain within you. Your instincts, your intuition will get better and if you're lucky, the magic will come"

"Magic?"

"Some get it, some don't. We'll just have to wait and see"

"I need to find Sam, Finn. I understand that all of this is important but you need to understand that I can't just leave him out there"

"I know but we're not gonna find him by running all over New York, we'll just end up chasing our own tails" she got up and retrieved the Book of Prophecies from the kitchen and got another from the bookcase before sitting back next to him. She passed him one of the books "Now we find Sam"

He took the book and looked at her "Aaah, how am I gonna find Sam in a book of prophecies?"

She smiled at him "Because if _your _prophecy is in there, then so is your brothers"

"Finn…"

"Dean, you know your brother better than anyone right?" he nodded "The Ancient is in there" she put her hand over his heart "You listened to it when we were outside, listen to it now…you'll know the prophecy when you see it"

She removed her hand, opened her book and settled back to read. Dean sighed, opened his book and began to read, trying not to think about how it felt when she laid her hand on him.

------------------------------

Sam woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was having trouble trying to quell the nausea in his stomach. He rolled on his side, his feet tangling in the bed sheets, the bed sheets that were soaked in sweat. He sat up slowly and pushed the sheets down, kicking the last of them from him as he swung his legs out of the bed. He looked around the darkened room as the sweat started to cool on his naked body. He reached over and switched on the lamp, squinting as the light hit his eyes. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the light and he looked around the crappy motel, his eyes finally resting on the body in the bed next to him. The body of a woman…or rather the _headless _body of a woman. He put his head in his hands and cried.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Dragon Slayer

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Finn finally trundled Dean off to bed when she'd noticed he'd been on the same page for over an hour. He'd resisted at first but had finally listened to her when she'd smacked him across the back of the head. He lay in the bed, listening as she built up the fire again and his mind turned to all that he'd read that night. It was difficult trying to decipher all the text but after a while his mind started to adjust to the odd musings of it and he'd found it much easier going. Still, nothing had jumped out at him regarding Sam and he'd started to get more and more frustrated with it all.

His lids became heavy, he tried to fight it, wanting to find an answer as to where Sam was but it was no use, the activities of the day had worn him out and he closed his eyes, his thoughts on his brother as sleep finally overtook him...

_He was walking through blue fields…he smiled, he knew where he was, back in Larten Vola. He turned in circles, taking in all around him, this wasn't one of the places Finn had taken him, this was another part of his home…he frowned, __**his **__home? This wasn't __**his**__ home, it was Finn's. He shook his head and walked on, through the fields and past a huge lake the colour of honey. Strange looking birds sat on the lake, their long silver necks and blue feathered bodies shimmering in the sun. He saw what looked like fish jump out of the water, their red-golden scales changing to a deep red as the sun hit them before vanishing into the water again. He wanted to sit down and watch the goings on in the lake but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and carried him forward._

_He came to large outcropping of rocks, there was no way round them, he had to climb. He started his ascent, the chocolate coloured rocks as smooth as glass, making the journey more difficult but he seemed to know the path he needed to take, his mind, his hands and his feet moving quickly up the crags, taking the least treacherous route. He finally made it to the top and stood, looking on in awe at what lay beneath him. If there was a heaven on earth, this was surely it. The fields laid out beneath him were not the blue he was used to seeing here but an amazing shade of violet, he could see each strand of grass blowing softly in the wind, a wind that carried with it the smell of something similar to honey-suckle. The trees that surrounded the fields were easily thirty feet tall, their silver branches reaching up to the sky, their light-pink leaves rustling in the wind as some floated slowly to the field beneath them, creating a blanket around them, mixing with the vivid green flowers that littered the fields._

_He started quickly down the rock-face, wanting to be in that place, wanting to experience it in all it's glory. He got to the bottom and reached a hand down to the grass, it was like velvet and he grinned as a sweet smell seemed to float up from it. He walked slowly through the fields, watching as animals he'd never seen the like of before, bounded through the fields, stopping to look at him before moving on. He stopped in the middle and turned when he heard footsteps behind him._

"_Hello again, Dean"_

"_Eli…"_

_Eli smiled at him, he was in the battle gear he'd been wearing when he'd seen him in the warehouse talking with Finn "Do you know why you're here?"_

_Dean shook his head then smiled "Sure am glad though, this place…" he looked around again and smiled._

_Eli laughed softly "It gets to you. Not many are allowed entry, Dean. This is one of our sacred places, it hold more mysteries than you could even begin to imagine"_

_Dean grinned "No shit" Eli laughed again "So why __**am **__I here? I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

_Eli smiled "What __**are **__dreams exactly, Dean?"_

_Dean raised an eyebrow "Please tell me that's a rhetorical question"_

_Eli laughed and nodded "You were bought here to see something, Dean" he pointed and Dean turned as the ground beneath him began to shake. He watched as a man seemed to shimmer into existence about forty feet ahead of him, in full battle gear, sword in one hand, shield in the other. He saw the trees in the distance start to wither, the leaves wilting as they died and he felt a sadness overtake him at their demise. The sadness was short-lived as his mouth dropped open and fire shot through the trees... and a dragon strode into the field, stopping when it laid eyes on the man in front of it._

_He felt Eli step next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder "Just watch"_

_The dragon stood twenty feet tall, it's green and blue scales shining in the sun, it's blood-red wings spread wide, its golden claws digging into the ground beneath its feet. Dean watched as it turned its serpentine eyes towards the man in front of him, opened its jaws wide, issuing a roar that turned his blood to ice. He saw the man raise his sword and shield and the dragon shot a burst of flames at him. The man dropped to the ground behind his shield as the flames moved around it. He rose quickly, running at the dragon as he threw his sword. Dean watched as the sword tumbled end over end, lodging in the breast of the dragon, eliciting another roar, this one part rage, part pain._

_The man had his other sword in his hand as he charged forward, dodging the short bursts of flames aimed at him. He hacked off one of the claws of the dragon, forcing the dragon to fall slightly to its left, it swiped at the man, one of the claws catching the shield, sparks flying as it made contact. He raced up the animal's leg, his footing steady on the dragons scales. He was going for his other sword. He wrenched it from the dragon's breast as he ran up the animals neck, the dragon throwing another burst of flames at the man, the shield protecting him against the main brunt of it. He saw the singed leathers of the man as he forced the dragon onto it's side, slitting it's throat, the golden blood of the beast like a jet as it stained the grass beneath it, killing everything it touched. The man jumped from the dragon's neck and went to its head, standing in front of its eyes. He knelt in front of the animal, driving his sword into the ground in front of it and bowing his head. Dean watched as the dragon raised a claw to the man, laying it gently on his shoulder as it died. He saw the demon shimmer slightly before slowly sinking into the ground, vanishing, the grass that had been underneath it now a light gold colour._

_The man pulled his sword from the ground, turned and walked towards them. He stride powerful and proud. He stood in front of them, he was tall of course, startlingly blue eyes under black curly hair, a scar along his right cheek. The man turned to Eli and smiled before turning his attention to Dean; he looked down and Dean followed his gaze, he was in the battle leathers Barnabas had made for him. He looked back at the man who was now smiling at him._

"_Kneel"_

_Dean knelt on the grass in front of the man and watched as he took the sword and cut Dean along his right cheek, whispering quietly as he did so. He saw the man wipe a finger on the dragon's blood that spattered his shield and put it to the cut on Dean's cheek. He felt a burning start as the dragon's blood worked it's way into his system._

"_Rise"_

_Dean stood and the man passed him the sword, __**his **__sword, he took it and put it in the scabbard at his back, taking the other sword and doing the same before the man passed him the shield._

"_You now rightfully carry the swords and shield of the 'Dragon Slayer', your path has already been chosen, you are one in a long line of warriors charged with protecting our home. Listen to the Ancient within you and battle hard and well, Dragon Slayer"_

_Dean didn't know what to say so he nodded at the man. The man smiled at him then at Eli, turned and walked back towards the where he'd slain the dragon, disappearing as he hit the now golden grass._

_Dean turned to Eli "Alright, dude. Seriously freaked out"_

_Eli laughed "So was I when I was bought here but you carry the swords, you needed to see where they came from and where you __**now **__come from" he turned and Dean followed him "Your battle looms, Dean. It will be a hard one but it was a battle you were always destined to fight. Remember that"_

_They got to the outcropping and Eli stopped "You go on from here alone. Beware the perils that surround you" he shook Dean's hand "Tell Finn she is on the right path, the path that was destined for her" Dean nodded "Be kind to her, Dean" and he vanished._

_Dean tried to turn, to look back at the field but he couldn't turn his head and his body started to automatically climb the mountain, heading away from the sacred spot and back towards Larten Vola. He was allowed one last glance as he reached the top before starting his descent._

_His mind was doing somersaults as he walked back past the lake but his thoughts were interrupted by a scream from above. He looked up and saw what looked like a Phoenix hurtling towards him, swords in its claws. He raised his raised his shield as the swords clanged against it and the bird took flight again. Circling in the sky as it turned back towards him..._

-----------------------

Finn stirred from her sleep as she heard loud groans coming from the room next to hers. She got up, throwing one of Eli's old shirts on as she padded out the bedroom. She went to Dean's door and knocked quietly but all she got was the sound of rapid breathing and more groans. She opened the door and saw Dean thrashing about on the bed. She went to him and sat down, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Dean…Dean…wake up…" she shook him a little more vigorously "Dean!" she grabbed his head, trying to get him to listen to her "DEAN!" he wouldn't listen so she slapped his cheek and his eyes snapped open. He grabbed her quickly, throwing her to the floor and raising a fist "DEAN! IT'S ME! FINN!"

He shook his head, his eyes seeming to clear as he finally looked at her, realising who she was. He got off her and slumped back against the bed "Shit…I'm sorry,…sorry"

She pushed herself from the floor and lifted his chin, turning his head, the scar was there "We need to talk" he nodded and her eyes flicked down, she grinned "Put some clothes on" she stood and walked out of the room.

-----------------

Sam woke again, he was in a different place. He looked around and sighed with relief. There were no bodies here this time, Just him...in what could only be an abandoned warehouse. There was nothing but a few old boxes and pallets and the smell of what could only be dead rodents. He looked around more closely…yep, there they were. He shuddered, he _hated _rats.

He looked down at himself, he was clean…no blood covering his clothes. He lifted his hands to his face and inspected his knuckles, he couldn't be sure but he thought the claws that were there seemed a little smaller, seemed to have receded some. Maybe Mickey's magic was working, he hoped so…he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to cope with this before his mind well and truly snapped.

He went a sat on a wooden box, his hands held between his knees, his head hung as he tried to process all that had happened these …how long had it been? He had _no _idea. He looked at his watch and checked the date…two days…he'd killed…no _murdered_…shit…was it twelve? Twelve people? He was starting to lose count. He hung his head further…it didn't matter if Dean and Finn saved him, he would _always _have their deaths on his conscience. He would _never _be the same again. When this was all over and if he survived, he would hand himself into the police and _pay _for the crimes he'd committed. There was no other way. He knew Dean would try and stop him but…shit, Dean. He grabbed his phone and flicked it open. Fuck! The battery was dead. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He stood and threw the phone against the wall, smashing it before slumping to the floor as the despair hit him. He couldn't get to Dean and Dean couldn't get to him. He was alone.

-----------------------

Baba Yaga stood in front of the abandoned warehouse, the pack at her back as her heart started to race.

"He's here? You're sure?"

"Yes. He is alone…" the pack leader sniffed at the air "He is still _two _but he is alone"

Baba Yaga nodded and walked towards the door, a smile spreading on her lips as she pushed it open.

_**To be continued….**_


	18. Finding What You Need

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Dean closed his eyes as he leant back against the bed, the dream…if that was what it was, was still startlingly vivid. He raised his hand to his cheek, the scar was there…so it wasn't a dream, and if it _wasn't_ a dream, what the hell was it? He had a feeling Finn knew. He got up, threw his jeans on and went out to join her.

She was at the fireplace, stoking the flames as she added more wood. She got up, went to the kitchen and bought back two cups of coffee and sat on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her and looking at him. He sighed and sat next to her.

"You had the dream then"

"_Was_ it a dream? I mean, I've got a freakin' scar from it…" he shook his head "and I saw some seriously freaky shit…fucking hell… I saw a …a…"

"Dragon" he nodded "And the 'Dragon Slayer'" he nodded again.

"That place was …beautiful" he smiled at the memory "You've seen it right? When you got your swords?"

She shook her head "My swords were made millennia's ago…for me. I'm the first holder"

He thought on that "So, if I'm a _'Dragon Slayer' ..._ what are you?"

She smiled "A Griffin, hence the name. I'm a _'protector'_ " she got up and went to her room, coming back with her swords, she sat down and showed him the handles. They were both carved with the Griffin; lion body with the head, feet and wings of an eagle…one talon held a sword, the other a shield.

"The tattoo…" he grinned sheepishly and glanced at her leg.

She raised an eyebrow "You been checkin' me out, Dean?"

He laughed "Hey, you checked out my…ahh… package earlier…"

She laughed "Fair enough, then"

"Okay, I have a question…if I'm a 'Dragon Slayer'…do I have to kill a dragon? Cause I hate to point this out, but …there are no dragons here…" he stopped "unless….shit. Do I have to kill one in Larten Vola? Cause that dragon was freakin' huge! It shot fire, had claws as big as me, friggen massive, razor-sharp horns on its tail, enormous wings …and did I mention is shot fire?"

She laughed softly "There are still dragons in Larten Vola but they keep to themselves so we leave them alone. The 'Dragon Slayer' is charged with protecting the home and the people of Larten Vola. Now before you freak out…it's a choice, Dean. You don't have to accept it"

"I think I already did" and he pointed to the scar on his cheek.

She shook her head "No, that's was a more of an …offering of sorts. You had to go through that because you already hold the swords" she sighed and shifted on the couch "Look, I know this is all confusing…our ways are like that. We're bound by tradition and ceremony…but there is _always _choice"

He sighed "This is confusing the shit outta me. I mean dragons and a phoenix..."

"A Phoenix? You saw a Phoenix? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. Came screaming out of the sky at me…had swords and everything"

She got up from the couch "Oh, this is not good" she muttered as she got the Book of Prophecies from the table. She sat back down and started to flick though the pages.

"What is it?" he asked "That whole _'this is not good'_ thing…ain't sitting well with me"

She was flicking through the pages as she spoke to him "The Phoenix hasn't been seen in Larten Vola in…shit…longer than most people can remember. The last mention of it was when Baba Yaga was created" she looked at him "It attacked you, you said?"

"Uh huh…when you woke me I was fighting it" he frowned "I didn't want to though…but…" he shook his head.

Finn got to the page she was looking for and started to read, her frown deepening.

"Aaah, you mind reading aloud?"

She looked up "Huh? Oh, hang on" she read again, then got up and went to the bookcase. She removed a set of keys from the top shelf and crouched, opening the cabinet underneath. She searched inside before removing a book and coming back to the couch. She flicked to a section and passed him the book "Tell me which Phoenix it was"

Dean looked, there were drawings of all different coloured and types of Phoenixes. He flicked through the pages, studying each one carefully before finding two that he thought matched the one that attacked him "Here. It's one of these two"

Finn looked at them. Shit. The Bennu and the Zhar-Ptitsa "You need to be _sure, _Dean. Look again. _CarefullY"_

Dean studied the two birds carefully, then closed his eyes and thought back to the dream, to the bird as it streaked towards him. He looked back at the drawings again "This one. The Bennu"

"Thank Christ for that" she muttered.

"What?"

"I think we just caught a break…maybe"

"Alrighty, you reckon you could clue me in then?"

Finn stared back at the text from the prophecy, she had to tread very carefully now. She understood how much Sam meant to Dean and this prophecy, _Sam's _prophecy was one of the more ambiguous ones. "Okay…I found Sam's prophecy earlier…only I didn't know it was his until now"

"_What?_ We're you gonna tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Of _course _I was gonna tell you! Like I said, I didn't realise it was _his _until now"

He looked at his watch "Well?"

"Settle down…" she looked at him "It's ambiguous this one so…" she sighed and looked back at the book "Just listen, okay?" she cleared her throat

"_And the man will rise like the bird; his choice not made, his mind still deceived; and he will fight the winged-serpent, believing he has been betrayed. __**She**__ will lure him to the darkness, take him as her lover, her slave unless the link once held between the serpent and the bird is redeemed. A search for the truth in the heart of darkness"_

She looked over at Dean "The reason I needed to know which Phoenix it was, is because each bird has it's links to different cultures. The Bennu is Egyptian, essentially a demi-god, neither good nor evil…just …" she shook her head "The Zhar-Ptitsa has it's history held in Russian folklore. Baba Yaga's culture. If the Phoenix had been a Zhar-Ptitsa…her hold over Sam would be …pretty much all-encompassing" she didn't add that Sam'd be screwed, _royally _screwed. Besides, he still could be unless she and Dean could reach him.

"I don't get it…how…" he took the book from her and read and re-read the text before looking back at her "Sam is the Phoenix?" she nodded "How?" he paled slightly "Does the _bitch _have Sammy?"

"I don't think so. I think…actually I'm pretty sure that was Mickey. Baba Yaga wouldn't give Sam an out. I think Mickey is with Sam, he wasn't at the bar, so I'm guessing Sam took him with him. Mickey would know what's going on and would have put a protection over him"

"And Mickey chose the Phoenix?"

"No. He would have created a path, the magic would have chosen his protector. A protector that was destined for him" she paused "Like the dragon is for you"

"So …Sam is an Ancient?"

She shook her head "Not yet. You weren't really either until yesterday. He's your _brother _Dean…and unless you have different mothers, then he carries the blood too" she paused "Alright, now for the bad news"

He laughed "Oh…like _that _wasn't bad enough! It fucking well says I'm gonna have to battle Sam! Fight my little brother! How much fucking worse could it get!" he stood and then turned on her "Jesus! We should NEVER have come here! We should have just left your _Ancient _ass to fight that fucking _bitch_ by yourself!" he started to pace.

Finn stood "Listen, Dean…"

"I'M THROUGH FUCKING LISTENING TO YOU! I'M GOING TO FIND SAM! NOW!" he pushed past her and went to his room. He grabbed his bag and started throwing his gear into it.

Finn followed him into the room "If you think you're going after Sam now, think again. This is already in motion and if…and I mean _if _we manage to get to Sam before Baba Yaga does, we have another problem on our hands"

"There _is _no WE, bitch. It's just ME and SAMMY"

She laughed "Yeah? Well tell me Dean, how are you gonna get rid of the 'Wrong One' that's squatting in his mind?" he glared at her "That's right. The _only _reason Mickey would have used _that_ protection was if Sam had the '_shadow'_ of a 'Wrong One' inside him"

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled at her.

"NO BULLSHIT! Sam opened a freakin' door and one of _them _stepped through and is now setting up camp in him!"

"You don't know that for sure!" he went to push past her and she blocked him.

"I fucking well _do _know. You SAW what happened in the bar! _That _type of killing, _that _type or murder, of …defilement is_ only _done by one of them. They take pleasure not in the kill so much as in the torture and having Sam _watch _it is part of the fun! And if you think those at the bar are the only one's he's killed…that _Sam's _killed, you're sadly mistaken!"

Dean went to push past her again and she blocked him again "Move out of the fucking way, Finn…"

"You want to get through Dean, you're gonna have to fight your way through. I won't have you running around New York looking for him before we're properly prepared. I can remove the 'Wrong One', YOU can't"

"How do you know Mickey hasn't done it huh? Sam could be waiting for me…"

"Mickey doesn't have the ability. _I _do. Now put your bag down…"

"Fuck you!"

He pushed past her and she pushed him back into the room. He dropped his bag and glared at her "You wanna fight, Finn? Alright"

Finn rolled her eyes and that was all Dean needed to see as he launched himself at her.

---------------------

Sam looked up as the door to the warehouse opened. He was on his feet in an instant, his hand going automatically to the small of his back…no weapon. Fuck! He watched as a young woman walked in, she was maybe twenty-five, long dark hair, brown eyes and startlingly pretty. Not beautiful in the classic sense of the word but there was something about her that made you take a second look…and then a third. She was in black leather pants, leather vest and black leather coat and he could see the start of a sword handle at her back. He took a step back as she took another step towards him.

Baba Yaga stepped into the warehouse in her new incarnation, the incarnation _'the lights' _had given her on her journey here. She could not show herself in her true form, she needed to deceive those who were after her, needed to keep herself safe from their prying eyes and what better way to do that than in the form of one so young. She saw the man, _one _of the men that had been shown to her in the visions. _This _was the one she would use, use to get to the Ancient. She smiled warmly at him.

"Don't be afraid" she said softly and stopped her advance "I'm here to help you"

Sam shook his head "No" and took another step away from her. He was getting mixed signals from the woman in front of him.

She smiled again "Yes" she cocked her head "You…you _need _help. There is…_something _inside of you. Something that shouldn't be there"

Baba Yaga had sensed the shadow of a 'Wrong One' inside the man in front of her. _That _was what resided in the man, she smiled to herself, and _that _was what she would use to win him over.

"You…I'm fine. Really. I'm just…waiting for someone" stammered Sam as he wondered how this woman would know what was going on inside of him.

"No, you're _not _fine. I know you have no reason to trust me, you don't know me but…I _can _help you. I can get rid of the 'Wrong One' inside you. Make him leave" she smiled when she saw the look of surprise on his face, he covered it quickly but she'd seen it and she pushed the issue home "Whatever you _think _you've been doing, it _wasn't _you. It was _him. _And I can make it all stop. I promise you"

"How…"

She smiled at him "All Ancients know about 'Wrong One's'. It's our job to kill them when they try and come through" she shrugged "And when one _does _slip through the cracks and find a host, then it's our job to send them back to the hell from which they came" she paused "I can do that for you, if you want" she paused "Or you could just keep going the way you're going and doing what you're doing…."

Sam looked at her, wanting to believe her…he saw the flash of the shield in his mind and shook his head to clear it.

"No? You don't want me to get rid of the 'Wrong One'?"

"No…I…" he looked at her "You're an Ancient?"

She smiled "Of course, how else would I know about 'Wrong One's?"

Sam looked at her again, studying her carefully. She was dressed the same way Finn was when he saw her in battle, she had a sword and she knew about Ancients and 'Wrong One's' and he had no idea where Mickey was. He was alone. Alone and in need of help. He took a faltering step towards her and whispered "Help me…please"

Baba Yaga smiled as she stepped towards Sam.

------------------------------------------

The first punch Dean threw went wide, the second one landed on her ribs. She swore and threw a right hook, rocking his head to the side.

"Stop it, Dean…"

"Fuck you!"

He threw three punches in quick succession, she blocked all but one and she stumbled , shaking her head as she threw herself at him, landing two punches to his ribs, hearing one crack. He yelled and backhanded her, drawing blood.

Finn wiped her lip with the back of her hand "Alright, you want to fight?" and she tackled him to the ground, landing two punches to his jaw before he flipped her over.

He blocked a knee to his balls and held her hands above her head "I'm _going _after my brother! And you can't stop me"

"Yeah?" she head-butted him.

"Shit!" they said in unison.

Finn shook her head as her eyes swam, she'd mistimed the head-butt. She closed her eyes and shook her head again. When she opened them, Dean was staring at her "I'm _going _after my brother"

Dean watched for her reaction, he didn't want to fight with her but she wasn't going to stop him either. He looked at her lip, where he'd split it and he could feel her breathing heavily underneath him and before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first but when he felt her respond, he kissed her more deeply, letting go of her hands and feeling them move into his hair. Their kisses slowed and he pulled away gently and looked into her eyes "Tomorrow…we find Sammy tomorrow…"

She nodded "Tomorrow..." and pulled his lips back to hers.

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Planting Seeds

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related. The following story is mine)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Baba Yaga stepped towards Sam, a sweet smile on her face "What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester" he took another step towards the woman "You can really get rid of this…_thing_ that's inside me?"

Baba Yaga could hear the desperation in Sam's voice and she knew it didn't matter what she said to him, he was at a point where he'd believe anything she said as long as she could get rid of the shadow in him "Yes, I can. Not many of us can do it, but I'm one of the few that can" she smiled at him again "Looks like you just caught a break, Sam"

He looked at the woman and saw a flash of the shield again, the shield with the Phoenix on it "How did you find me?"

She sighed "I've been following your…ummm…trail of bodies…" she saw him flinch "Sam, only 'Wrong Ones' create that kind desecration, it wasn't you. I _know _that. I was scouting the area and felt the stirrings of one in here" she smiled "And I found you"

"What's your name?" he asked

She used the first name that popped into her head, the name of the most powerful Ancient she had killed "Hannah Jacobs"

"Jacobs? Are you related to Finn?"

That threw Baba Yaga momentarily "Of course…we're half-sisters. Haven't seen her for a long time though, just came in from overseas" she smiled.

"Finn's with my brother. I need to find them…but…"

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll get this all fixed up for you and then we'll find them okay?" she smiled "I promise"

Sam nodded, he was finally seeing a light at the end of this incredibly dark tunnel he'd been travelling these last few days and he knew, once he was back with Dean, everything would be alright. Dean would know what to do, he _always _knew what to do.

Baba Yaga could barely contain her excitement. Not only was the host she wanted an Ancient, but it looked like the woman was the daughter of the Ancient that had led the revolt against the Elders, the one's that had broken away from them. It mattered not to Baba Yaga that they had been against her and her beloved's capture. They knew what Baba Yaga had done and they hunted her just like the others had. When the two had met in battle, it had been hard fought, draining and damaging for the two of them. Baba Yaga had killed the woman's beloved in front of her, made her watch as she tortured the life out of him before slowly turning on her...it had been a long and painful death for her as well. And now… she grinned to herself, now she would get the daughter and use her against her own people. Revenge of the sweetest kind.

She turned to Sam "Okay Sam, I need you to lie down and relax. This will take a little bit of time but by the end of it, I promise you, you will be rid of the 'Wrong One' and then we can go find Finn and your brother"

"We need to help them…they're fighting…"

"Baba Yaga…yeah, heard that, That's why I came back" she smiled "Can't let my sister do this alone now can I?"

Sam smiled "No" and he lay down and closed his eyes. His trust in the woman now almost complete. He felt the woman kneel next to his head and place her hands on his temple.

"Just relax, Sam. It'll be like going to sleep. You'll see some weird stuff but just ignore it, it'll be the 'Wrong One' trying to trick you"

He nodded and felt a gentle probing at his mind and then it was if a switch had been turned off and he was instantly relaxed, part of his mind closing down as 'Hannah' went to work, ridding him of the evil he knew was inside him ...but unaware of the evil that was lurking outside.

Baba Yaga closed her eyes and reached into Sam's mind and found the 'Wrong One' instantly. He was one of the few that hadn't been returned properly when a portal was closed. She was about to tell the 'Wrong One' to hide, find a deeper spot in Sam's mind and wait, wait for the right time to strike when she was stopped by a shield, a shield with a Phoenix on it. She frowned, the man had protection around him. Ancient magic and not just any kind either, this man had one of the highest protectors in the realm of magic. She smiled, it was a sign, the last time a Phoenix had been used against her she had defeated the Ancient and she _knew _it hadn't been seen since and now…here it was. She was going to _win _this and she was going to win because of the man in front of her.

She pushed the shield down and it was slammed back into place, blocking her advances. She tried again and again but was blocked every time. She took a deep breath, calmed herself and used a different tack. She moved delicately around the shield, just enough to grab the 'Wrong One' and move it to the front of Sam's mind, in front of the shield. She had the 'Wrong One' now and she sent out a silent call to the pack leader. He came in and sat at her side, whimpering slightly, she removed one had from Sam and put it on the pack leaders head, whispered quietly and moved the 'Wrong One' into him. She would not waste a warrior. The pack leader howled and dropped to the floor, writhing as the 'Wrong One' entered him. She placed a hand on him again and he lay still, breathing heavily.

She turned her attention back to Sam and concentrated on the shield, she moved around it again, and delved into the man's mind, she smiled when she understood just how powerful this man was. She would not destroy this one as she had initially intended, no, he would stand at her side and once the Ancients and Immortals were destroyed and the 'Wrong One's' released on the world, they would rule his realm together. She smiled as she planted the seeds she needed in Sam's head.

-----------------

Sam woke slowly, his head pounding, his eyes aching and every muscle in his body screaming in pain as he groaned.

He heard a sweet voice "Shhh…here, drink this"

He turned to the voice and saw the woman…Hannah…that was her name, sitting cross-legged next to him, holding out a bottle. He lifted his head and groaned again, she placed a hand under his neck and lifted the bottle to his lips. He drank quickly and after a few minutes felt the pain starting to abate. As she lay his head down, he looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back, it was one of the most beautiful smiles Sam had ever seen.

"Just rest for a while, you'll feel better in about ten minutes" she smiled at him again "But rest assured Sam, the 'Wrong One' is gone"

Sam lifted his hands and checked his knuckles, the tiny claw-like protrusions were gone, he closed his eyes in relief, he even felt different and that _had _to be because that _thing _was no longer inside him "Thank you. God, thank you Hannah"

"You're very welcome, Sam. Now just rest" and he smiled again as she gently brushed his hair from his forehead.

--------------

Finn slipped silently out of the bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, shivering as the cold air hit her. She put the bottle back and was returning to the bedroom when her eyes lit upon the photo of her and Eli. She went over to it and picked it up; it had been taken at a time when they'd been unbelievably happy. This place was a haven for them. They spent most of their time here, away from all the duties of Larten Vola, away from their responsibilities. Escaping.

She'd only just starting coming back here the last forty years, when it didn't hurt as much. When she didn't see and feel Eli's presence in every corner. He'd always said she'd have a protector when this time came and she'd always believed it to be him. She turned as she heard movement in the doorway.

"Come back to bed" Dean said softly.

She put the photo down gently and walked back to the bedroom and to someone she guessed was the one to whom Eli was referring.

-------------

She slipped into a strange dream, she was expecting them, especially now that the Baba Yaga prophecy was in play. But this wasn't like any dream she'd _ever _had. The feeling of claustrophobia was almost overwhelming. She felt trapped, like a prisoner in a dark and hauntingly evil place and she was exposed to a constant stream of carnage. Every image she saw ripped into her soul, the utter helplessness she felt as she watched death and destruction on a scale she'd never thought possible. There was so much blood, it was like a red filter had been placed over her eyes. And the screams, God the screams... but above all the screams of pain and terror she heard another voice. A wail of pure and utter despair, a begging for release and for forgiveness. It got louder as body after body assaulted her and as much as she wanted to close her eyes and be away from the images, she couldn't. She was being shown this for a reason…and finally she understood…as the death of her mother and father was shown to her.

She screamed in rage as her eyes snapped open and the scream followed her into the room. She felt Dean sit up quickly, his hand going instinctively for the dagger under his pillow.

"Shit!"

"Jesus…Finn, you alright?"

She nodded "Yeah, nightmare. Sorry. Go back to sleep"

"Well that'll be easy after that scream" he put the dagger back under his pillow "Hot shower always works" and he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

-------------------

Dean woke to the smell of fresh coffee and an empty bed. He sat up, rubbed his hands down his face and thought back to last night. He hadn't expected to sleep with Finn but he guessed that maybe all the fighting had hidden something else underneath. Shit, he didn't need to think about this, what he needed was to stop grinning and go find his brother. He swung his legs out of bed, grabbed his jeans, slipped them on and went out to find Finn.

She was outside in her battle leathers, practicing sword manoeuvres, a look of pure concentration on her face. Each move was smooth and precise, but he guessed it would be, she'd been training for this moment for over a thousand years…he laughed to himself, shit…he was a toy-boy of epic proportions. He went and poured himself a coffee and turned when his phone rang. He put his coffee down quickly and jogged to his bedroom hoping it was Sam.

--------------------

Sam was roused from his sleep by a soft hand on his face and a gentle whisper of his name. he opened his eyes and looked into deep brown ones and smiled.

"Welcome back, Sam"

He sat up, the headache and all the other aches that had plagued his body now gone "Hey"

"You feeling better?"

He nodded "Much"

"We need to get moving, Sam. I need to get to my sister. I'm worried about her and I need to make sure she's okay…like I'm sure you need to know your brother's okay"

Sam nodded "Do you have a phone? I broke mine"

She smiled and pulled a cell-phone from her pocket and passed it to him. He grinned at her "There's something familiar about you, Hannah. Can't quite place it though" he shook his head as he saw the shield rise again "You must just remind me of Finn"

"Maybe…but there's something familiar about you too, Sam" she smiled and Sam's heart raced "Maybe we've met in a previous life…" she shrugged "But…there's something there, Sam"

"I'll…umm…ring Dean"

"Do me a favour would you? I want to surprise, Finn. We haven't seen each other in such a long time, I'd _love _to see the look on her face when she realises it's me"

Sam frowned slightly "Realises?"

She smiled "Oh, she knows someone's coming to help her, she just wouldn't guess in a million years it would be me"

Sam smiled "Sure. Anything you want" and he dialled Dean's number.

-----------------

Dean shut his phone and grined widely. Sammy was alright. He'd been found by another Ancient and it turned out to be Finn's half-sister. She'd been sent to help Finn and had found Sam by chance as she was hunting a 'Wrong One'. He'd sent Sam the co-ordinates for the cabin, promising not to tell Finn her sister was coming. After all the shit she'd been through, he figured a surprise right about now might just ease the tension. He smiled, although they'd released _a lot _of tension last night. He threw his phone into his bag and walked out to the kitchen. He picked up his coffee and smiled again, Sam would be here in half an hour.

He sipped his coffee and frowned as he saw the flash of a dragon in his mind. He put down his coffee and went to his room. He changed into his battle leathers, grabbed his swords and went to join Finn outside. He didn't understand his sudden urge to practice…or the niggling thought at the back of his mind that told him something was wrong.

----------------

Finn and Dean had been practicing for about a half-hour, nothing too strenuous, just making sure they were relaxed and ready.

Finn smiled at him "You're much better than I thought you'd be, Dean"

He grinned at her "You're talking about the swords right?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Yes, Dean"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Finn" he grinned "I rocked your world last night and you know it"

She raised and eyebrow "Do I?"

"Yep" he grinned again "You're pretty flexible for an old chick"

She struck at him and he blocked it "Old chick? You weren't complaining" she struck at him again "I believe your exact words were…_'fuck me…I think I had an aneurysm"_

He laughed and struck at her "I was delirious"

They stopped and turned when they heard the sound of an engine heading down the track to the property. Finn moved quickly in front of Dean.

He put his hand on her shoulder "Relax, Finn" he grinned at her "Got a surprise for you"

She watched as the Impala came round the bend and pulled up behind her Charger. She could see Sam clearly in the drivers seat but she'd only managed a glimpse of someone in the seat next to him. She watched as Sam got out of the car and smiled warmly. He slammed the door and walked towards them.

"Sammy" said Dean, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Dean" he turned to Finn "Hi, Finn" he grinned "Got a surprise for you" he turned back to the car and motioned towards it.

Finn watched as the door opened and a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes got out of the car. She was in full battle gear and her blood ran cold. She turned and saw Sam and Dean grinning at her.

"What have you _done_, Sam?"

"What?" he asked "I brought your sister" he smiled.

"Surprise" said Dean with a grin.

"Yeah, it's a _hell _of a surprise" she looked at them both "I don't _have _a sister"

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Imprisoned

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

Dean stared at Finn "What do you mean you don't have a sister?"

"Just that. I don't have a sister. I have two brothers, _no _sisters"

"Well I guess, technically she's your ­_half-_sister" he grinned as the woman came up next to him. She put her arm around his waist and Sam's arm slipped over her shoulders, pulling her against him.

The woman smiled at Dean "Hi, sorry we're late. Me and Sammy got…umm…waylaid" she turned her face to Sam's and grinned and Sam leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I bet you did" muttered Dean with a proud smile.

The woman turned to Finn; it was time to set her plans in motion, separate this one from the so-called herd "Hi, sis. Long time, no see" Finn said nothing, she just stared at the woman "What? Not happy to see your little sister?" she sighed "Look, I know last time we spoke you said you never wanted to see me again, did that whole disowning thing, but …come on, now's really not the time to …"

Finn turned to Dean "I need to speak with you"

"Finn, Hannah just wants…"

Finn glared at the woman, then turned her attention to Sam "Stay here" she turned and walked back to the cabin, going inside and slamming the screen door.

Dean smiled awkwardly at the woman "Dean Winchester" he stuck out his hand.

The woman smiled and took it "Hannah Jacobs. Nice to meet you, Dean"

Dean cocked his head as he heard the roar of a dragon rip through his mind "Aaah, I'll just go speak with Finn" he looked at Sam and smiled "Glad you're okay, dude. Had me worried there for a while" he turned and followed Finn into the cabin, not noticing how he wiped his hand on his leathers.

He opened the door and Finn was standing at the kitchen window watching Sam and Hannah. Her jaw was clenched and her knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the sink. Dean came up next to her and watched as Sam pulled the woman to him, kissing her as his hands slid over her ass "What is it?"

Finn's eyes never left the window "I don't have a sister, Dean. Half or otherwise. My parents were killed by Baba Yaga when I was seven. I was the last child they had"

"Maybe...your ummm…father…" he left the sentence unfinished.

Finn shook her head "You know what my mother's name was?" she finally turned to Dean "Hannah, Dean. Her name was Hannah. If my father had a child by another woman do you really think they'd name her after my mother?" she shook her head "This bitch is trying to play me, mess with my head"

Dean looked back at his brother, they'd moved over to Finn's car, Hannah was pushed up against it and if they kept going the way they were going, the Charger was going to be christened in a _whole new _way. He'd never seen Sam like this with anyone, not even Jess. Sam wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination but public displays of affection like this were just _not_ him "She's acting like she knows you, Finn"

"She does, Dean. Your brother just bought Baba Yaga to my doorstep"

"Get the fuck outta here!" he shook his head "No way. Sammy wouldn't _do _that. And besides, she took that 'Wrong One' outta him, well that's what he told me, so why would she do that if she wants to make me and Sam her _'soldiers' _as you so nicely put it"

"The 'Wrong One's' gone, but she'd have removed it to gain his trust, Dean. She wouldn't know where I am but she knows what you and Sam look like and she'd know you were with me and she'd also _know _that Sam would be able to find you" she laughed hollowly "Surprise"

"How can you know for sure? I mean…"

"I _know_, Dean. I've been preparing for this my whole life, don't question me" she turned to him "Don't tell me you don't feel it too. Feel something _wrong _about her. The magic came last night…"

He grinned "No, that was _all _me, Finn"

"Dean, I'm being serious. Listen, listen to yourself and tell me what you _hear"_

Dean sighed and whispered "I already heard the roar of the dragon" he looked out the window at his brother "So what do we do?"

She smiled "We play her game. She wants to confuse you, make you think I'm losing it. Well let's see what she does when I agree she's my sister. Just follow my lead" she turned from the window and looked at Dean "Oh, and if Sam's banging her…his judgement is gonna be clouded"

He grinned "Why? Mine isn't"

"Yeah, well I'm not evil personified am I?" she turned and headed towards the door.

"Finn…" she turned back "I'm not one for playing games…if that really _is _her out there, let's just go out and kill the bitch"

Finn smiled "Oh no…she's up to something, Dean. She could've killed Sam once she knew where we were but she bought him here for a reason. We find out what we can…" she smiled again "_Then _we kill the bitch" she turned and walked out, Dean reluctantly following her.

-------------------------

Baba Yaga smiled to herself, this was all working out better than she had hoped. Not only did she have one of the brothers on her side, if she played her cards right, she'd be able to lure the other one over as well. She could tell the bond between the brothers was strong and she had Sam right where she wanted him. She pushed her body against his as she felt him start to pull away from her and when he moaned, she knew he'd do whatever she asked.

Sam couldn't think straight. All his mind could focus on was the woman in his arms. He'd known her less than a day and all he knew was that he wanted to be with her every minute of every day, never away from her…he saw a flash of the shield again and tensed. He started to pull away from her, but when she pushed herself against him, he moaned with pleasure and was lost to her again.

Finn and Dean walked over to the pair and Finn cleared her throat loudly a couple of times before they broke apart, grinning at each other. They turned to Dean and Finn, their arms still round each other.

"Seems your brother has a way with words, Sam" she turned to Baba Yaga "Lets just let the past go, Hannah. I mean, it's history right? No sense holding a grudge for such a long time is there?"

Baba Yaga's smile faltered just a little, she hadn't expected this, she'd been expecting denial, anger, ravings of her being Baba Yaga and she was going to push the point that Finn was starting to lose it, plant the seed of doubt in Dean's mind. Something wasn't right here… but she'd laid these cards on the table so she had to play them "No, of course not. We're …family"

Finn grinned "That's right. So I forgive you for being such a fucking bitch all those years ago, but you were young and stupid…" she smiled "I'm sure you've matured since then or Sam wouldn't have anything to do with you" she looked at Sam "Right, Sam?"

Sam smiled and said earnestly "Your sister helped me, Finn. I owe her"

"I'm sure Hannah doesn't think you owe her, Sammy" Dean looked at the woman and he heard the dragon roar again "I mean Ancients are _meant_ to help right? Rid the place of evil, kill off the unclean, destroy those that have _no _place here" Dean noticed the woman twitch and drove home his point "The Ancients are a _good _people. Principled, beyond reproach even…I don't think they've done _anything _for which history would judge them" he looked at Baba Yaga "Right?"

Baba Yaga smiled and forced the words out "That's right"

"Awesome! So you hungry, Sammy?" he walked to his brother and put his arm round his shoulders, leading him away from Baba Yaga.

Sam grinned "Starved, dude"

Baba Yaga went to follow Sam and Finn stood in front of her "How about we let them catch up a little" said Finn "You and I can do the same out here"

"Maybe later" there was _no _way, she was letting Sam out of her sight, not until she figured out what these two were up to "Sammy!" she yelled.

Sam turned and smiled "Come on, baby" and Baba Yaga grinned at Finn, jogged over to Sam and went into the house with him.

------------

Finn watched Baba Yaga hesitate as she got to the door to the cabin and then grimace as she pushed herself through the protection Finn had put around the place. She smiled to herself, stage one...hopefully. She turned her face to the sky as she heard an eagle cry. The bird circled above her a few times before pulling its wings to its body and streaking towards her. She smiled again as it whizzed over her head, one of its wings lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyes followed it as it circled low, coming to rest on the ground not far from her. She crouched and the bird hopped over, stopping and staring, its head cocking from side to side. She put out her arm and the eagle hopped up, its talons piercing the skin. She stood and bought the bird to eye level. They stared at each other before she smiled and nodded, the bird letting out a screech as it reached forward and sliced her cheek with its beak. She nodded again, then ran a hand down its back before lifting her arm to the wind, the eagle taking flight, circling once more before disappearing towards the horizon.

Dean had been at the window watching Finn, when he saw the eagle fly inches over her head. He then watched in amazement as the bird went readily to her. He'd never seen anything like it before, the bird was _huge_ and neither she nor it showed any fear of the other. He watched as she bought it towards her, the two of them staring at each other until she nodded. She didn't flinch when the bird cut her cheek and he had an understanding that it was some kind of payment. He turned back to his brother, wanting him to see this but he and Baba Yaga were playing tonsil-hockey again. He settled his anger and when he looked back out the window, Finn motioned to him. He was sure it didn't even register to Sam that he'd left the cabin.

---------------

Dean grinned at Finn when he walked out "That was awesome! You're like a bird-whisperer or something"

She gave him a short smile "Yeah, or something" she looked towards the cabin and saw Baba Yaga at the window, she moved to her left, putting Dean between her line of sight "She's watching, so listen carefully. There are six men sitting just off the property, about ten miles down the road, they're _her _men and …they're …unnatural, is the best word to describe them" she smiled "You and I are gonna pay 'em a visit"

Dean grinned "Now? Please tell me now, I'm in the mood to kill something"

"Yeah, now…but we have to play this carefully, she's in contact with them and I'm not sure if…"

"Leave that to me" he smiled "She still watching?" Finn nodded "Okay then" he pulled her into a kiss, grinned "Can you whistle for just one of the horses?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He grinned again "Trust me" he turned and jogged back to the house.

Dean walked into the cabin, went to his bedroom and moved his gear to Finn's room "Sammy?" Sam looked at him and smiled "Me and Finn are going for a …_ride…_" he grinned "if you know what I mean" Sam laughed "You and Hannah want to make use of the time" he pointed to his bedroom "Use that room"

"Thanks, dude. Oh and love the leather…very _'Conan the Barbarian'"_

"Fuck you, Sammy" he grinned.

Sam got up and went to Hannah, taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. Baba Yaga had no choice but to go with him, Dean was still standing at the door grinning at them. Oh, those two were up to something, she was sure of it. As Sam shut the door and pushed her onto the bed, she tried to send out a call to the pack but it didn't work. The magic that surrounded this place stopped every effort she made. She held her scream of rage in check…for the first time in a long time, she'd been tricked. The minute she'd walked into the cabin, she'd become its prisoner.

----------

Dean waited until Sam closed the door to the bedroom before going outside. Finn was already sitting on Picasso. Dean ran up and swung onto the back of the horse behind her "Alright, lets go kick some unnatural ass"

Finn grinned as she kicked at the horse's flanks, they charged away from the cabin and towards the first of their many battles for the day.

_**To be continued…**_


	21. The Battles Begin

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Dean and Finn raced towards the outskirts of the property, the horse seeming to know which way to go.

"So how do we do this then?" yelled Dean into Finn's ear.

She laughed "The best way, we ride in and slaughter the bastards!"

Dean laughed "I'm liking you more and more, Finn!" and he kicked at the horses flanks. They galloped through the thick bush, not trying to mask the sound of their approach, this wasn't an ambush, this was a kill. Let the assholes hear 'em coming.

Finn let go of the horses mane and drew her swords "Get ready!"

Dean drew one sword, his other arm around her waist as they crashed through a dense thicket and sailed over a fallen log an into a clearing. Dean counted five men around the campsite…although they weren't really men anymore. They were becoming 'Wrong Ones'. They stood almost seven feet, the clothes they'd been wearing lay in tatters on the ground as they'd started to _turn_. Their muscles were lean and powerful and he could see that they were beginning to be covered with a soft grey fur. Long, sharp claws extended from their knuckles and their faces were taking on an almost…lupine appearance. These were the wolves Sam had told him about.

Picasso reared, striking at one of them and knocking him to the ground. Dean let go of Finn, drew his other sword and slid from the horse, Finn following him as the horse reared again, brining his hooves down hard on the hybrid's skull, the crack of it as it split echoing through the surroundings and eliciting howls from the other men.

"GO PICASSO!" yelled Finn and the horse reared again, smashing the man's head one more time before whinnying and galloping away.

The men started to circle Finn and Dean, snarling and snapping their jaws at them. Finn and Dean put their backs to one another, their eyes on the hybrids waiting for first charge.

"One's missing" said Dean.

"I'm guessing he's the one we really need to worry about"

One of the hybrids darted in, making a swipe at Dean with it's claws, he dropped to his knees and drove his sword up through the chest of the animal as another attacked from his left. Dean swung at the attacking hybrid, cutting him from hip to shoulder and it backed away as he turned and cut the head off the one in front of him.

The fight was on and the hybrids fought like the pack they were. Darting in and making quick attacks before retreating to wait for another opportunity, continuingly circling Dean and Finn.

"This is taking too fucking long" and Dean leapt forward as one of the jumped at him. He sliced through the hybrids mid-section, rolled, coming up behind it and decapitating it in one swift movement. He heard Finn fighting behind him and the growls and snarls of the other hybrids as they fought back. He turned in time to see Finn decapitate two simultaneously. He grinned as she turned to him but the smile died on both their faces as they heard a howl like _never _before and the crashing of undergrowth off to their right.

"I'm thinking this one is gonna be a lot bigger than the others" said Dean with a grin.

The bush broke apart in front of them "Fuck me…" they said in unison. The hybrid in front of them was something even a nightmare would shy away from. It stood over eight feet tall and almost as wide. It had the same almost lupine appearance as the others but instead of claws it had hooked talons and a some kind of barb on the end of its tail. It's jaws were enormous and the fangs that hung past it's chin were at least a foot long. It looked at the bodies that littered the ground and raised it's head to the sky and _howled_.

"Jesus Christ" said Dean as he turned to Finn "What the fuck _is _that?"

"I think it's a hybrid gone…wrong. DNA overload or something"

Dean grinned "Two against one though" and he jumped back as the tail of the animal speared into the ground in front of him. "Shit, okay...watch the tail then" he grinned as Finn sliced the tail of it.

The hybrid charged and Dean and Finn took off in different directions, making the animal choose a target. It chose Dean. It took a swipe at his head with it's talons and Dean threw himself to the ground, driving a sword up into the hybrids hand, it howled in rage and pain as Dean scrambled to his feet and raced around the clearing, ducking swipes at his head. He saw Finn dodge the tail and duck under the animal, slicing it's ankle tendon and causing the animal to roar in rage. It turned to her and Dean ran in and drove his swords into its abdomen, opening it wide. It knocked him to the ground and raised it's taloned hand and he rolled out of the way as it slammed down towards him.

"HEY!" he heard Finn yell.

The hybrid turned and Finn's sword was flying through the air, tumbling end over end, taking the animal in the throat. Dean got quickly to his feet and as the animal stumbled, he jumped, crossed his swords and decapitated it, the scream of the hybrid cut short as it fell to the ground.

He looked up at Finn and grinned "You reckon that counts as a dragon? I mean look at the tail"

She laughed and whistled for Picasso "Yeah, come on Dragon Slayer, lets go back and finish this bitch off"

-----------------

Baba Yaga lay in Sam's arms, her mind working overtime as Sam stroked her hair, kissing her head softly. That bitch had _played _her. Had _wanted _her to go into the cabin, knowing once she went in, she'd be the only one who could let her out. Well if she wanted to play like that, then so be it. Time to turn Sam against her. She sighed heavily.

"What is it, baby?" asked Sam.

She sat up "Nothing" she swung her legs out of bed and got dressed, refusing to answer any of Sam's questions as she walked from the bedroom. She was at the table reading the Book of Prophecies when Sam came out, buttoning his jeans.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

She shook her head as she looked at the book "No…no…she wouldn't _do _that!" She slammed the book shut and started to pace "No, no, no…" she kept muttering.

"Hannah, you're starting to scare me…what's _wrong?"_ Sam saw another flash of the shield and shook his head. He stopped when he heard what he thought was a roar of some kind and the clashing of swords.

Baba Yaga didn't notice any of this as she paced the cabin. "Well there's only one way to find out"

"Find out what?" Sam finally asked.

She turned to Sam "Whether Finn is trying to kill me" and she walked to the cabin door, pulled it open and tried to walk through. She couldn't do it. "No. no…" she slumped to the floor.

Sam went to her "Hannah" he took her in his arms "What are you talking about? Finn doesn't want to kill you" he kissed her softly.

"She does, Sam! She's _trapped _me here! Look!" she got up and tried to leave but couldn't get past the barrier Finn had placed around the cabin "You go out"

Sam got up and walked out the door and came back in and looked at her quizzically "I can do it. Try again"

"It's no use see?" she tried and couldn't get through.

Sam walked out and tried to pull her through but he couldn't even get her hand past the doorway. He went back inside "I don't understand"

"I thought she meant it when she said she forgave me, but she's _hasn't_. She's _always_ hated me. She and Mom were close and Dad…had an affair and I was born, named me after Finn's Mom...don't know why. But Finn always said she'd kill me and now she WILL!"

Sam took her in his arms "Shhh, no one is going to kill you, Hannah. I promise"

"You don't understand, Sam! In the Book of Prophecies, it says she WILL, one day she WILL and the only one who can stop her is …" she shook her head.

"Who, Hannah?"

She shook her head again "You'll think it's stupid…"

He smiled at her "Tell me anyway"

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat "Don't laugh at me but…it says the only one that will stop her is the one that bears the Phoenix" she laughed "Doesn't make sense does it?" and she buried her face in his chest.

Sam held her tight as the shield flashed again, the shield he'd been seeing since Mickey put the protection over him…the shield that held the Phoenix. _He _was the one who would save her. _He _was the Phoenix and when he acknowledged that truth, the Phoenix flashed brightly in his mind and screamed, it's wings beating loudly in his ears. He smiled, that this was the sign that they were meant to be together. He closed his eyes and smiled and saw a flash of the Phoenix shield…he frowned as he saw it smash against a shield that held a dragon on it. The shields clashed again and again. The Phoenix was fighting the Dragon. The Dragon must be Finn, he had to kill Finn to save Hannah.

They looked up as they heard the sound of a horse approaching at speed,

"Oh, no…no, no, no…she's coming…"

"Calm down, Hannah. I won't let her hurt you"

"You don't understand, Sam! She's the best warrior we have! If I fight her, there's no _way _I'll win!" she started to cry.

Sam lifted her chin "Then I'll fight her…me and Dean will stop her, I promise" and he leaned down and kissed her "Dean will listen to me...he's my brother, he'll listen to me"

---------------

Finn and Dean galloped back onto the property, Picasso coming to an easy stop near the cars. They slid of the horse, patting him as he nuzzled them.

"You kicked arse, Picasso" said Finn, smiling.

"Kicked head more like it" Dean patted the horse "Good boy" Picasso snorted and trotted off "Okay, so let's get this over with then"

They walked towards the cabin and Sam stepped out, he had a sword in each hand and a pissed off expression on his face.

Dean frowned "You alright, Sammy?"

"No. I'm not fucking alright!" he glared at Finn "You want to kill Hannah, you go through me"

"I don't want to kill Hannah, Sam. I want to kill Baba Yaga" said Finn.

"You _want _to kill Hannah!" he yelled.

"Aaah, well technically…yeah. You see, Sam….Hannah is Baba Yaga"

Sam laughed nastily "Yeah, she said you'd say that"

"It's true, Sam" said Dean as he walked slowly towards his brother "She tricked you"

"She said you'd side with that bitch. She used _magic _on you, Dean. You're not thinking straight, it's _you _that's been tricked"

Dean shook his head and said softly "No, Sam. Hannah is Baba Yaga, dude. Me and Finn just killed some of her…'Wrong Ones' she left at the edge of the property. She's tricking you, Sam. She wants to turn you into one of them"

"NO! She _loves _me!"

"Sammy, you've known her less than a day…she doesn't love you, she's using you. Using you to get to Finn"

Sam raised his swords as Dean got to the porch steps "Don't come any closer, Dean. I'm not letting you or that bitch near Hannah"

"The Phoenix, Sam. You been seeing a shield with a Phoenix keep popping up in your head?" he glared at her "I know you have. Mickey helped you, _he _put that there to _help _you. You've been seeing it because she's _here, _Sam. That's Baba Yaga in there…not Hannah. Hannah doesn't exist, the only Hannah Jacobs there is, was my mother and Baba Yaga killed her over 1400 years ago"

Sam shook his head "No. She said you'd try and trick me…use your _magic _on me like you have Dean" he looked at his brother "Dean, you have to trust me…Finn's lying to you"

Dean shook his head "No, Sam. She isn't. I know that's Baba Yaga in there because …shit, dude…you gotta trust me on this. You have the Phoenix and I have the Dragon. It's hard to explain…but…it told me that's Baba Yaga…"

Sam stared at Dean, shaking his head "No…you _can't _be the Dragon…no…."

"Aaah, sorry, dude…I am. Well Dragon Slayer to be exact but…"

"Listen to yourself, Sam. Go deep inside and _listen_…the truth is _in _there…I promise you" said Finn.

"Don't listen to them, baby!" yelled Baba Yaga from the door "They want to kill me!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" yelled Dean.

Sam struck quickly at Dean but Dean's sword was in his hand in an instant and he blocked the blow at him.

He stepped back "No, Sammy. Don't you do this"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLS HER!" yelled Sam at his brother "I WON'T LET YOU!" he followed Dean down the steps, pure rage on his face.

"NO, SAMMY! NO, BABY!" yelled Baba Yaga, a smile spreading slowly across her lips. If Dean wouldn't come over to her then the next best thing would be Sam killing his brother. _That _would be the final act to bring Sam well and truly into her evil.

"STAY THERE, HANNAH!" yelled Sam "I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!" he struck at his brother.

"Sammy, please…don't do this…" he blocked another strike "Finn…"

Finn drew her swords "It's time, Dean. You need to get through to him before he turns completely"

"While you do _what _exactly?" asked Dean as he parried another strike from his brother.

"Fulfil my prophecy" and she whispered the incantation that removed the barrier around the cabin.

_**To be continued…**_


	22. A Prophecy Fulfilled

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Thunder rumbled in the sky and the clouds turned black as Finn finished the incantation. A storm was brewing in the heavens as well as on the earth. The wind picked up as Baba Yaga stepped from the cabin. She was in battle leathers, two swords across her back and she smiled as she watched Sam fighting Dean. Dean wasn't striking at his brother, he was parrying blow after blow as he tried to reason with him but she knew that Sam was deaf to his pleas. His mind was hers and she had ensured that he would fight to the death to defend her.

Baba Yaga stepped down from the porch and walked slowly towards Finn, the time had finally come. She wouldn't kill the woman, she would get the Ancient to the point where her mind and body were weak enough for her to take control. Then she and Sam would annihilate every Ancient they could find. She stood in front of the Ancient and out of ear-shot of the brothers as they continued their battle dance.

"So you are the one they spoke of. The one born to kill me" she looked her over "I expected better"

Finn smiled "And I thought you'd be…older"

Baba Yaga smiled nastily "Thank you for sending me the man…he will do nicely" she glanced over at Sam and Dean "Although having both would have been better…I'll settle for him"

"You won't _get _him. He will see through your lies and he'll come after you with a vengeance"

Baba Yaga laughed "No, my hold over him is strong and when he kills his brother, he will _truly _be mine"

Finn laughed "Yeah, keep livin' the dream" she cocked her head "So we gonna do this or what?" and Finn swung the swords in her hands.

Baba Yaga grinned and drew her swords and the women faced each other. Finn raised her sword as thunder boomed loudly in the sky and she yelled in the language of her people, bringing forth the spirit of the 'Griffin'. Baba Yaga laughed and raised her sword, screaming her language to the winds. She shivered as she felt the answer to her call rumble in the earth. She looked over at the Ancient and saw the woman's guardian standing ghost-like behind her. She laughed at Finn "A Griffin? Of course…you're parents really had _no _imagination at all"

Finn quelled the fury that rose inside her and watched as the ground beneath Baba Yaga seemed to crack open and the old woman rose behind 'Hannah' "Well there you are. 'Bout time you showed your true self" she raised her swords and the 'Griffin' tensed behind her.

Baba Yaga raised her swords as The Crone raised her Staff "Your mother _begged _for mercy when I slaughtered her" she laughed "Like YOU will beg!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" and the 'Griffin' screamed as Finn stepped forward and made the first strike in a battle that had been predicted millennia ago.

---------------

Dean parried strike after strike, refusing to take his sword to his brother. He would _not_ raise his sword against him. He was Sam's protector, not his destroyer. He would get through to Sam, he _had _to.

"Sammy, listen to me! You're not yourself! Think about all that's happened" he blocked another strike at his head.

"NO! She _saved _me, now I'M gonna save her! And if that means I have to kill you, Dean….I will" he struck at his brother again and again.

"SAM! STOP IT!" he parried another strike and jumped back as Sam thrust his other sword towards Dean's stomach "Sammy, I won't fight you…I won't. You're my brother…"

"FUCK YOU!" he drove Dean back "She LOVES me and you want to kill her!" he raised his sword and hesitated as he saw the Phoenix in his mind again.

Dean noticed his hesitation "It's the Phoenix, Sam. It's your Ancient link…you and me, dude…we carry the blood…_that's _why you had the dreams…you were sent to _help _Finn, not kill her"

Sam shook his head "No…I was sent to help Hannah" he struck at Dean again.

"There IS no Hannah, Sam! It's Baba Yaga! You _know _it is…the Sam _I _know would _see _that!" he parried another blow then turned his head when he heard the clash of swords to his right. He blinked at the scene laid out in front of him and raised his sword automatically as Sam swung at him again. Finn and Baba Yaga were fighting furiously, their swords swinging through the air, neither of them giving any ground. He'd expected to see that, what he hadn't expected was the ethereal Griffin standing behind Finn, holding a sword and shield as it battled the true form of Baba Yaga's. The spirits stood easy ten feet and their battle was just as furious as the one on the ground in front of them.

"Look Sam! Look at Hannah!" yelled Dean as he blocked another blow.

Sam glanced over and yelled as he saw Finn fighting with Hannah "NO HANNAH!"

"You see the old woman, Sam? That's…"

Sam struck again "I SEE NOTHING!" and he leapt at his brother. He had to kill him, he had to get to Hannah.

-----------

Finn heard Sam yell and chanced a glance at them, Dean wasn't fighting. He was talking and parrying. He should have had the Dragon behind him, but as he wasn't battling, the dragon hadn't risen. Finn raised her sword as Baba Yaga swung at her but wasn't fast enough and the sword sliced across the shoulder. The Griffin yelled as she did and she turned her eyes back to her battle.

"DEAN! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!" she yelled "HE CAN'T _SEE_ YET! RAISE THE ANCIENT! DO IT NOW! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"

Baba Yaga laughed "Raise the Ancient? Your _magic _is young…mine has been evolving for millennia…_he _belongs to me, now!" and she struck hard at Finn. Finn blocked it and pushed her back, flicking her sword up and slicing the woman up the face.

"DEAN! FIGHT HIM! REMEMBER YESTERDAY!"

Dean heard what Finn was saying but he couldn't fight his brother, he just couldn't.

Sam heard Hannah cry out and when looked over and saw the deep cut to her face his anger rose and he roared his rage and attacked his brother, desperate to get to Hannah. He saw the Phoenix flash through his mind again but ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him from killing Dean.

Dean was driven back by his brother, his swords blocking strike after angry strike. He stepped back as Sam bought one of his swords down hard and his foot hit a depression in the ground and he fell on his back, he managed to get his sword up to block the strike but Sam's other sword sliced through Dean's arm. Dean yelled and kicked at Sam, pushing his brother back. He jumped up and swung at Sam "You want to fight, Sammy? Alright"

He swung his swords in a studied calm, forcing Sam back, turning him towards Baba Yaga "Fight, dammit!" but Sam was no match for him, he blocked the blows, trying to strike back at Dean, but Dean anticipated every move and when he swung his blade up, catching Sam on his ribs he felt the Dragon rise behind him and roar as he drew blood.

Sam saw a change in Dean and now knew that Dean _would _fight him and that the brother in front of him was not the same man he'd left at the bar all those days ago. And when Dean started to strike at him, driving him back, each strike measured and precise he began to falter. It wasn't til Dean cut him that he felt a searing in his mind as the shield burst through and he yelled, closing his eyes as he felt a shudder run through him. He opened his eyes slowly and struck at Dean, his swords moving quickly through the air and he screamed as his swords clashed against his brothers. The two of them now locked in battle.

Dean was about to strike at Sam again when he saw him close his eyes and his body shake. He smiled as he saw the Phoenix rise behind his brother, he'd raised the Ancient, they had a chance. He readied himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. And come it did, Sam launched himself with such a rage that Dean was almost unprepared for it. He blocked and parried, striking back at his brother with the same force but there was no anger behind his strikes. He had to reach Sam.

"SAM! SAMMY! LISTEN TO ME!"

"FUCK YOU, DEAN!" he struck at Dean, just missing his neck.

"LOOK AT HANNAH, SAM. FINN'S ABOUT TO KILL HER!" yelled Dean.

Sam turned his head quickly, bringing his eyes back to his brothers before slowly turning his head back to the two women.

"You see them, Sam? You see the Griffin and the old woman? She's the one from the dreams isn't she?"

Sam stared as he watched the spirits fighting, the Griffin blocking shots of light that were shot at it from the Staff of the old woman…the old woman from the dreams….from Baba Yaga. He shook his head to rid the image, he had to be hallucinating but the images wouldn't disappear. What he was seeing was real…Hannah was Baba Yaga. He fell to his knees as an excrutiating pain ripped through his mind and he was shown what Baba Yaga had done to him, how she had deceived him, how she had lied to him and made him believe in her. All of her magic was ripped from him and he _saw_. He saw her take the 'Wrong One' from him, only to plant it in another man. He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes "Dean…"

Dean smiled "S'Alright, dude. You were thinking with your downstairs brain…I understand _completely"_

Sam turned and noticed the dragon behind his brother, he turned further and saw the Phoenix behind him and fell on his ass "What….?"

"Oh yeah, we're Ancients, dude. Long …and pretty scary story" he grinned "Now let's go help Finn send this bitch to Hell" and he pulled his brother to his feet.

-------------------

Finn and Baba Yaga were circling each other, their blood staining the ground as their battle wounds bled freely. They didn't speak, they didn't taunt each other, the only sounds were those of clashing swords and the screaming of the Griffin and cackling of The Crone as the battle continued.

"HEY BITCH!" yelled Sam.

Baba Yaga turned and saw Sam, a Phoenix at his back as he stood next to his brother…a Dragon at his. No, that wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to work this way. She turned back and missed blocking a strike from the Ancient and she screamed as the sword sank deep into her abdomen.

"SAM! HELP ME!" yelled Baba Yaga.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, _BABA YAGA!" _he turned to Finn "KILL HER, FINN!"

Finn smiled "Nice to have you back, Sam" she glanced at him "Like your bird"

He smiled "Any chance I can kill the old cow?"

She shook her head "Sorry, Sam. Gotta do it myself"

Baba Yaga laughed "You want something to fight?" she yelled something in the language Sam had heard in his dreams and they saw the shimmering of the air to their left.

"Incoming 'Wrong One's', dude" said Dean.

They turned as the portal opened and a stream of 'Wrong One's' poured from the portal "Aaah, Finn?"

Finn turned and saw the size of the portal "FIGHT!" and she turned back to Baba Yaga "No more fucking around" and she swung her swords and advanced quickly as she heard the roar of the dragon and the screech of the Phoenix as Dean and Sam attacked the 'Wrong One's'. She had to kill Baba Yaga, it was the only way to close the portal. She ducked a strike at her head, but was caught by a strike to her side and the Griffin screamed as a shot from The Crone took it in the shoulder.

Finn staggered and Baba Yaga advanced quickly,raising her sword but Finn darted to her left and drove her sword through Baba Yaga's thigh. She heard the scream of the woman in front of her echoed by the scream of The Crone. She looked over and saw Sam and Dean battling an unending line of 'Wrong One's', shit, she had to end this quickly.

She looked up when she heard the thundering sound of horses heading towards them and yelled as Baba Yaga's sword went into her shoulder. She raised her own sword and cut the blade in half as she heard the battle cry of her people. She kicked Baba Yaga back as a company of Ancients, led by her brother, raced towards them, joining Dean and Sam, hacking and slicing at the 'Wrong One's' driving them back to the portal.

"They cannot interfere!" yelled Baba Yaga.

"They won't" she grinned "Besides, you're mine now" and she flew at Baba Yaga, driving her back, cutting and slicing into her. Finn drove Baba Yaga to her knees, knocking the sword from her hands, leaving her bleeding and defenceless. She raised her sword to start the final arc towards her neck…

"Wait…please…" said a soft voice to her left. Finn turned and saw the spirit of a man standing there "Please…don't kill her yet…there is someone I need to get"

Finn shook her head "I'm sorry" she raised her sword.

"NO FINN!" yelled Sam.

Finn stopped her sword inches from Baba Yaga's neck "Jesus, Sam!"

"Finn, I know this isn't gonna make sense…but…I know him" Sam looked at the man "You're the one they killed. The…before she became Baba Yaga…you're her husband"

The man nodded "My name is Liev" he looked at Finn "Please, my beloved has been trapped in that evilness for an eternity. If you kill Baba Yaga…she will lost to me forever"

"She IS Baba Yaga" stated Finn.

The man smiled "She is not. She called her into being, yes. But it was the dark magic that took control, not my beloved. She has been a prisoner in that mind for too long. She has _paid _for her role in this, paid more than she should have"

"She bought this evil here" said Finn.

"Because _your _people bought about the murder of me and our child. We have all played our part in this evil, we all have our guilt. Please…let my beloved go free"

"Finn…" she looked at Sam "Let him try…"

"You saw the dream…I sent it to you to try and make you understand…" said Liev "to see what torture _she _has been living. They were _her_ wails you heard…_her _begging for it to stop. Please…"

"What could it hurt, Finn?" said Dean "Let him try…you get to kill her either way right?"

Liev nodded "Please…"

Finn stared into the eyes of Baba Yaga, then at the man and nodded. The man walked over and Finn moved to the side, her sword held at Baba Yaga's neck. Liev stood in front of Baba Yaga and closed his eyes, placing his hands on the woman's head as he began to chant. Baba Yaga threw her head back and screamed as the man's fingers seemed to slide through her skull. His voice increased its tempo, getting louder until it was a roar and he screamed as he stepped back, pulling the image of a woman from the form of Baba Yaga. He staggered as the woman fell into his arms and Baba Yaga roared as the black magic took complete control of her.

Finn didn't hesitate, she drove one sword through Baba Yaga's neck, the other through her heart, lifting her off the ground, yelling in the Ancient language, invoking the releasing spell her mother had taught her. Baba Yaga screamed, writhing on the swords as a cacophony of screams joined hers. They watched as a mass of faces seemed to swirl around her, screaming in pain and terror and rage. They assaulted the black magic, beating it back, tearing at it as Finn continued to yell. Her swords started to glow a bright blue as the spell reached a crescendo and as the last words left her lips, Baba Yaga screamed as she was engulfed in a bright blue flame, shuddering on the swords as the flames ate away at her until there was nothing left but a final scream that was carried away on the wind.

"Ancient…" Finn turned to Liev "Thank you" she nodded "We are sorry for our part in all of this"

"So are we" said Finn.

He smiled at her "It is over" he turned to his wife "We can now go home, Irina" and he took her hand, smiled and pointed.

They all turned and saw the air shimmer and pull apart, showing a small cottage, sitting in a green meadow, a patch of dry earth in front…a small child running around the tiny yard. Liev and Irina smiled as they walked towards the cottage, the air shimmering closed behind them as they stepped though.

---------------

Gideon and the Royal Guard had finally left and Finn, Dean and Sam were sitting in front of the fire, all of them drinking steadily as they took in the days events.

"So Mickey's like us then?" asked Dean.

Finn nodded "His Grandmother was an Ancient" she looked at Sam "Lucky you let him go, Sam. If he hadn't got in touch with Gideon" she grinned "You two woulda been screwed"

"Hey! We kicked serious 'Wrong One's' ass!" said Dean.

"Cheers!" laughed Sam and they threw back their tequila.

Sam groaned as he threw back another shot "I banged evil incarnate…like lots" Finn and Dean cracked up "Shut up"

"Oh Sammy…you are _never _living this down! I will haunt you with this for the rest of your Ancient life"

"Dean…" he looked at his brother "I…did some things…" he shook his head.

"It wasn't _you _Sammy"

"It doesn't matter…they were my hands…"

Finn stood "Come on, Sam. Let me finish that healing and then you get some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning" she pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the bedroom, Dean following behind "Lie down" Sam lay on the bed "Close your eyes and concentrate on your wounds, I'm gonna do this one a little differently, it'll help you sleep" Sam nodded.

Finn sat on the pillows and pulled Sam's head into her lap, putting her hands either side of his head. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly and moments later, Sam's hands fell limp to his sides. Finn looked at Dean "His body doesn't need healing, Dean. He'll be fine but…if you want, I can take the memories from him. The ones about what he did when the shadow was in him"

"He won't remember anything? Nothing about the …killings?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a thing. I can take it away…if you want me to"

Dean nodded "He won't be able to live with himself. If you can do it, do it"

Finn nodded and went to work. She finished an hour later and slipped out from underneath Sam's head, laying it down gently as Dean grabbed a blanket and covered his brother.

"It'll all be a blank to him. He'll just remember travelling around looking for Baba Yaga"

Dean nodded "Thanks, Finn"

She smiled "Welcome"

He took her hand and led her to the other bedroom "Finn, how …me and Sammy are Ancients now…how long do we live? And what do we do now? We're not hunters anymore…I mean…we are but …we're not….I'm so confused"

She laughed softly "Come to bed, everything will be clearer in the morning. I promise"

He smiled and kissed her as he pushed her back gently onto the bed.

_**To be continued…**_


	23. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crone.**

**Epilogue.**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Finn walked downstairs, her bags thrown over her shoulders as she walked to the bar. She dropped her bags on the floor as Mickey walked over to her.

"You all finished then?" he asked as he poured her a shot of tequila.

She threw it back and nodded "Last of it tied up"

"Where'd you leave them?"

"A motel on the outskirts of the city a couple of days ago"

Mickey leaned on the bar "You sure you did the right thing, Finn?"

She nodded "They're needed here, Mickey. It's better this way"

He raised an eyebrow "Better for whom? Him ...or you?" she shrugged and threw back another shot "Finn…" he put a hand on her arm and stopped. He raised his eyes to hers "He doesn't know?"

She was about to answer when the door to the bar opened "Jesus…what are they doing here?" she put the glass down on the bar and grabbed her bags "Thanks for everything, Mickey. I'll be in touch soon"

"Finn…"

She smiled at Mickey and walked towards the front door, keeping her head down as she hurried past Dean and Sam. She threw the door open and walked quickly to her car, throwing her bags on the back seat.

"Hey!" she looked up and saw Dean jogging towards her "Hey, wait up a second" he stopped in front of her and cocked his head "I know you"

She shook her head "No, I don't think so" she opened the door and he grabbed it.

"Yeah, I know you from somewhere…"

She smiled "No. I've a great memory…and if I'd met you before, I'd remember"

He grinned at her and she looked away "Come in and have a drink. I'll figure this out…'cause I _do _know you"

She looked back at him "Sorry, have someplace I need to be" and she got into the car, pulling the door shut.

Dean leaned his arms on the window and smiled "At least tell me your name" she smiled, shook her head and started the engine "I _will _remember" he said as she put the car in gear.

She smiled at him one last time and drove off, whispering to herself "No, Dean. You won't"

Dean watched as the woman left, he couldn't shake the strong feeling of dejavu he'd felt when she'd walked past him, it bothered him as he _never _forgot a face and he was sure he'd remember someone that looked like she did…but what bothered him more than that, was why it hurt to watch her leave.

_**The End.**_


End file.
